


La scelta di Jim

by TheAbominableWriter



Series: Cuore e Cervello [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Established Relationship, Friendship, Introspection, M/M, Pon Farr, Romance, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Culture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dieci mesi dopo essere venuto a conoscenza del Pon Farr di Spock, il capitano James T. Kirk si ritrova, suo malgrado, a dover compiere una scelta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Giusto e sbagliato

> “Saremo energia in questo cosmo sconfinato, alla fine.  
>  E come energia noi ci incontreremo,  
>  scorrendo nel flusso dell'universo per l'eternità.”  
>  [Vecchi rimpianti - Nakahime]

   
 

 

   
   
I motori dell’Enterprise rombavano con prepotenza sotto la pressione della curvatura. Ancora una volta, l'astronave più veloce e potente della Flotta era stata spinta oltre il limite massimo. Il capitano James T. Kirk sedeva sulla poltrona del comandante e teneva lo sguardo fisso a quelle stelle che aveva sempre amato, ma che di recente non avevano fatto altro che ricordargli quando bastardo fosse il destino. Perdersi ad ammirare gli astri era una cosa che gli era sempre piaciuta fin da che era un bambino quando la notte usciva di nascosto, non visto da sua madre, per correre via tra i campi coltivati fino a raggiungere quella radura che ben conosceva, lontana dalle case illuminate. Si stendeva lì, ad ammirare il cielo notturno e con il solo canto dei grilli a fargli da compagnia. Non chiudeva mai gli occhi perché anche allora, il piccolo Jim non era un sognatore; guardava quelle stelle perché sapeva che un giorno le avrebbe raggiunte. Non si trattava di un desiderio, di una fantasia, ma della consapevolezza che prima o poi sarebbe successo. Fin da allora, infatti, era sicuro che avrebbe visitato pianeti lontani e che sarebbe diventato capitano, un grande capitano, alla guida di una bellissima astronave proprio come suo padre. Sarebbe stato un eroe, un uomo temuto e rispettato e non avrebbe mai avuto paura, nemmeno di morire. Perché se George Kirk si era sacrificato per salvare migliaia di vite, anche lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso e senza alcun timore. Anzi, avrebbe avuto lo sguardo alto e fiero di chi sa di star facendo un sacrificio per un qualcosa di giusto; quello stesso sguardo che aveva avuto quando aveva affrontato Nero e Khan. E sì, in effetti, James Kirk poteva dire d’aver realizzato tutto quello. Poteva affermare con assoluta certezza che era pienamente soddisfatto degli obiettivi che era riuscito a raggiungere. Il diventare un eroe e il suo sogno di comandare una nave interstellare, erano tutti desideri che aveva già realizzato, tanto che, ora come ora, non era più nemmeno così importante. Perché il piccolo James, figlio di George, il bambino con quel paio di grandi occhi azzurri, i capelli spettinati e l’espressione perennemente imbronciata, era cresciuto. Era un capitano, un compagno e un amico. Amava ogni singola persona presente a bordo della sua astronave, amava l’Enterprise come fosse un essere vivo e reale e di lei ne conosceva ogni singolo bullone. Al di sopra di ogni cosa però, amava Spock.

Tutto quel che aveva visto in quei tre anni di missione nello spazio profondo lo avevano reso una persona diversa, delle volte, ad esempio, provava paura. Non gli accadeva spesso che la mostrasse o che ne parlasse con qualcuno, ma quando capitava, Jim cercava in tutti i modi di non lasciarsi sopraffare. E allora si attaccava disperatamente al legame che aveva allacciato con Spock, cercando nel suo compagno vulcaniano quel coraggio che sembrava mancargli. Già, il coraggio. Da qualche parte aveva letto che la capacità di compiere delle scelte in brevi lassi di tempo, fosse la dote principale che un capitano d’astronave doveva possedere. Coloro che venivano nominati al comando di una nave stellare dovevano avere non solo attitudini al comando, ma soprattutto la dote innata di riuscire a prendere decisioni vitali in pochi secondi. Da un sì o da un no potevano dipendere i destini di mondi e, questo, il capitano Kirk lo sapeva perfettamente. Quando i Klingon avevano attaccato Pressalore, ad esempio, un pianeta non molto lontano dallo spazio romulano, già qualche mese addietro, Jim era stato in grado di fare esattamente la cosa giusta in quell’unico momento che fosse corretto, portando in salvo i suoi uomini ed evitando la guerra. L’encomio da parte della Flotta era arrivato prima di subito e Kirk non aveva fatto che esibire la sua medaglia con orgoglio e onore, felice del fatto che il suo valore venisse riconosciuto ufficialmente. Ma mai come adesso, Jim aveva dato prova di possedere quella particolare abilità e d’essere in grado di prendere decisioni difficili, di riuscire sacrificare quel che aveva di più caro per un bene più grande. Per Spock era logica, era  _il bene dei molti_ , come gli ricordava spesso; lui semplicemente la chiamava ingiustizia. Perché no, non era affatto giusto che le cose stessero andando in quel modo.

Avevano programmato tutto nei minimi dettagli, il loro allontanamento dall’Enterprise doveva avvenire in totale sicurezza e facendo in modo che nessuno corresse dei pericoli. Avevano comunicato al comando di Flotta che si sarebbero fermati per due settimane su Risa, dove sarebbe sbarcato (a turno) metà dell’equipaggio. Avrebbe lasciato il comando a Scott, per poi scendere sul pianeta assieme a Spock. Nonostante le apparenze però, non si trattava di una vacanza e non era solo per stare insieme che lo facevano. Perché gli era sempre stato sufficiente giocare a scacchi durante i momenti di pausa o pranzare insieme in sala mensa, sorbendosi i borbottii di McCoy, per sentirsi sereno. No, si trattava di qualcosa che né lui, né Spock potevano controllare e che avrebbe ucciso il primo ufficiale dell’Enterprise se non fossero intervenuti in tempo. Era il Pon Farr.

Erano mesi che discutevano su come avrebbero affrontato il periodo del risveglio, come lo definivano i vulcaniani. Jim si era ben preparato a quello che sarebbe inevitabilmente successo, perché lo avrebbe coinvolto in prima persona. Il tempo dell’accoppiamento, quel ciclo settennale che portava ogni vulcaniano a perdere la logica e a comportarsi come un animale in calore, era inevitabile quanto la logica stessa. Prima di allora, Kirk non ne aveva mai saputo niente. Si vociferava qualcosa, ma perlopiù erano sussurri di corridoio mormorati in Accademia e gli erano sempre parse leggende metropolitane. Lui d’altra parte non si era mai premurato d’indagare o di chiedere direttamente a uno di loro. Da quel che aveva sempre saputo riguardo i vulcaniani, era certo che non erano affatto intenzionati a condividere con i terrestri le proprie antiche tradizioni, soprattutto quelle che comportavano informazioni riguardo la sfera emotiva. Spock stesso era stato restio a parlarne e lo era addirittura con lui che era il suo compagno. Jim per primo gli aveva tirato fuori le frasi a fatica, come se stesse lo stesse interrogando o torturando. Fatto che lo aveva successivamente portato a credere che non era soltanto per pudore che Spock rifiutava di parlarne. Perdere la logica e agire usando esclusivamente un istinto primitivo e brutale, doveva essere terribile anche solo da pensare. Certo, non che per lui fosse semplice da accettare. E adesso, dopo tutto quel che aveva passato per prepararsi ad uno Spock impazzito, dopo che aveva scelto con coscienza di accoppiarsi con lui in quel modo selvaggio, e di farlo rinchiudendosi a chiave in un appartamento di Risa, era accaduto il peggio. Un messaggio da parte del comando di Flotta gli era stato recapitato da un contrito tenente Uhura, che lo aveva guardato poi con un’espressione palesemente preoccupata in volto.

Una conferenza di pace di vitale importanza per la Federazione. Un tizio ambasciatore da portare a degli altri tizi ambasciatori da una parte all’altra del quadrante alfa. La presenza del capitano Kirk era stata espressamente richiesta da una delle controparti come garanzia di buona riuscita del trattato, Jim era stato quindi costretto ad accettare, nonostante, lo sapeva, ciò avrebbe significato il mettere a rischio la vita del suo compagno. Il Pon Farr stava per avere inizio e se Spock non si fosse accoppiato sarebbe morto, preda del micidiale Plak Tow. Per un momento aveva pensato di rifiutare, di chiedere all’ammiraglio di mandare qualcun altro. Poi però aveva pensato fosse corretto informare anche il diretto interessato, sperando che fosse d’accordo con lui. Una vana illusione dato che, parlarci, non era servito ad altro se non a peggiorare la situazione. Jim si era soffermato per un momento a guardarlo mentre entrava in una deserta sala conferenze, mettendosi sull’attenti con quel suo fare tipico che sembrava superiorità. La febbre non era ancora iniziata, ma già aveva notato un cambiamento in Spock; come se il suo corpo si stesse preprando. Inoltre, gli era sembrato che fosse più instabile da qualche giorno a questa parte.

Dopo avergli mostrato il messaggio, il suo primo ufficiale non aveva fatto altro che sorprenderlo (come accadeva spesso) con un “interessante, capitano” pronunciato a mezza bocca e con quel suo consueto, quanto irritante, sopracciglio arcuato.  
«Interessante, cosa?» aveva domandato Jim, stupito.  
«Il fatto che il suo intervento sia stato richiesto espressamente dall’ambasciatore Tret.»  
«E sarebbe interessante? Per me è una carognata bella e buona, l’ammiraglio Donaldson sapeva quel che ci stava per succedere e mi aveva assicurato che non ci sarebbero stati imprevisti.»  
«Per quanto io sia tenuto a rispettare la parola di un mio superiore» aveva ribattuto Spock, nell’attimo immediatamente successivo «ritengo che l’ammiraglio abbia commesso un errore nel farle una promessa di quel tipo. Gli imprevisti sono consueti nel nostro mestiere, questo congresso non era preventivato e la sua organizzazione è stata del tutto improvvisa. La promessa che le è stata fatta era pertanto illogica.»  
«Oh, non parlami di logica, Spock, non in un momento come questo» aveva sbottato Kirk. «Lo sai che se accettassi questa missione, la tua vita sarebbe in pericolo. Entrerai in Pon Farr tra poco e non riusciremo a... Non se sono impegnato in una missione ufficiale.»  
«Mi ritirerò in meditazione, grazie al katra di Spock e alla disciplina che ho assimilato, riuscirò a posticipare il Plak Tow. Vorrei ricordarti che esistono diversi racconti riguardanti vulcaniani che sono stati in grado di superare la febbre con la sola meditazione.»  
«Sì, ne abbiamo già parlato, ma mi avevi anche detto che la tua parte umana ti avrebbe reso più debole. Spock, lo sappiamo tutte e due qual è il solo modo per superarlo e visto che non ho nessuna intenzione di combattere contro di te in un duello all’ultimo sangue, il solo modo è quello che io e te sappiamo. Ti sei chiesto cosa accadrebbe se non facessi in tempo?» aveva domandato, con fare forse eccessivamente balbettante. «Se tu non resistessi fino alla fine della missione? Io non potrei sopportare la tua morte, specie con la consapevolezza che sia tutta colpa mia.»

Era successo dopo che aveva urlato quelle parole, gridandole quasi, che Spock aveva deciso. Dopo, il suo compagno vulcaniano non aveva fatto altro che comunicargli quel che avrebbero fatto. Il suo tono era di quelli che non ammetteva repliche ed era assurdo il fatto che glielo avesse praticamente ordinato, tuttavia, Jim non si era indispettito per il suo fare risoluto e l’espressione dura e decisa. Il loro rapporto era fatto anche di quello, perché Spock non era solo il suo primo ufficiale o il suo compagno, era anche il suo senso del giusto e dello sbagliato, era la sua logica. E Kirk sapeva perfettamente che in quel momento più che mai, aveva ragione.  
«Quel che conta di più è l’Enterprise e la nostra missione. La conferenza di pace del sistema solare di Cranes è fondamentale per l’intero quadrante. Se questa fallisse la colpa sarebbe della Flotta Stellare e le conseguenze ricadrebbero anche sulla Federazione, minando la pace e non solo quella di Cranes. Altri mondi verrebbero coinvolti in una guerra inevitabile; compresi i Klingon che si schiererebbero dalla parte opposta alla Federazione e approfitterebbero della situazione per muoverci guerra. Sarebbe il disastro e nessuno più si fiderebbe della Federazione e la Terra sarebbe la sola responsabile. Si tratta del bene dei molti; se paragonata, la mia situazione personale non è nulla. Scegliere di andare su Risa sarebbe una decisione illogica e non posso permettere che il mio compagno agisca in modo illogico, tralasciando quello che è il bene dei molti.»  
«Tu non puoi essere serio, Spock.»  
«Sarebbe quantomeno sensato da parte sua, capitano, recarsi sul ponte di comando e dare gli ordini necessari. Occorreranno due giorni di viaggio per arrivare dall’ambasciatore Tret e altre ventiquattrore per accompagnarlo alla conferenza. Io mi ritirerò in meditazione, se i miei calcoli sono corretti la febbre dovrebbe avere inizio tra quarantotto ore, dodici minuti e cinquantotto secondi. Per dirla alla maniera umana: speriamo in bene.»  
 

 

_oOoOo_

 

 

Ore, minuti, secondi… Jim vedeva ancora l’espressione seria e compita del suo primo ufficiale mentre parlava di statistiche e cifre come se si fosse trattato di un qualcosa che non riguardava la vita di entrambi. E, cavolo, gli faceva venire un gran nervoso. Nervoso, sì. Beh, non era davvero il caso di mentire a sé stesso, non in un momento del genere perché la verità era che aveva paura. Era terrorizzato dall’eventualità di poter perdere Spock e non solo perché era il suo primo ufficiale o il suo secondo in comando, ma perché lo amava. E no, non era una questione di romanticherie o sdolcinatezze, si trattava del fatto che era legato a lui in modo viscerale, come se ci fosse un filo invisibile che li univa l’uno all’altro. Da che erano compagni, la vita a bordo era diventata una piacevole routine alla quale non voleva più rinunciare e che avrebbe difeso anche a spada tratta, se necessario. Se solo non fosse successo tutto quello e…  
«Smettila di rimuginarci, Jim non ci puoi fare niente!» La voce del dottor McCoy lo risvegliò; Kirk distolse lo sguardo portandolo verso di lui. Bones come al solito se ne stava sul ponte e non in infermeria come avrebbe dovuto un normale dottore, ma il suo primo ufficiale medico non era un uomo come tutti gli altri, ed era più il tempo che gli stava accanto che quello che trascorreva tra i bioletti. Era una cosa che succedeva spesso, specie quando c’era qualcosa di grosso in ballo: durante una missione importante, ad esempio, o se la situazione era tesa e difficile, allora Bones si metteva al suo fianco e se ne stava fermo e dritto alla sua destra. Di tanto in tanto borbottava, altre volte inveiva ed altre ancora lo rassicurava cercando di calmarlo. Quella, era una di quelle situazioni in cui la sua sola presenza in parte rassicurava il capitano, e Jim avrebbe tanto voluto che ci fosse anche Spock con loro. Avrebbe sopportato anche gli stupidi battibecchi su ciò che era illogico e che cosa no; avrebbe subito di tutto purché stesse bene.  
«Tre giorni, Bones, tre giorni sono passati da quando abbiamo iniziato questa missione suicida. Siamo stati attaccati dai Klingon, due volte, ci hanno assalito i pirati e chi altri? Ci manca solo che arrivi un qualche ferengi mascherato da romulano e abbiamo completato il quadretto. E in tutto questo, quel dannato ambasciatore Tret non fa altro che domandarmi di Spock. Come se fosse lui il capitano e non io.»  
«Penso che sia solo un po’ sospettoso» borbottò Leonard, in risposta. «Non ti si vede mai senza il tuo primo ufficiale accanto e tutti sanno che è un vulcaniano. Quindi Tret avrà semplicemente creduto che fosse strano il fatto che non si sia fatto ancora vivo. Inoltre tu gli hai detto che era impegnato, se gli avessi detto che era, non so, malato, forse non sarebbe stato tanto insistente.»  
«Andiamo, Bones, un vulcaniano malato. Quanti credi se ne vedano in giro? Se uno di loro si ammala è una faccenda seria, avrebbe potuto pensare che eravamo infettivi o chissà che altro.»  
«Ma questa è una faccenda seria, Jim; Spock è quasi al limite. La febbre non è ancora iniziata, ma temo non possa rimandarlo ancora molto. È questione di biologia e tutte quelle chiacchiere sulla meditazione non sono altro che baggianate, non riuscirà mai a farcela da solo.»  
«E che cosa dovrei fare, me lo dici?» sbottò Jim, balzando in piedi e fronteggiando il medico a muso duro, prima d’afferrarlo per il bavero della casacca azzurra.

Non voleva sfogarsi su di lui, non era nemmeno giusto che si arrabbiasse tanto e infatti adesso tutti i presenti in plancia li stavano guardando con aria preoccupata. Ovviamente gli alti ufficiali erano a conoscenza della situazione di Spock e non soltanto perché erano giorni che non entrava in plancia, ma perché il capitano li aveva informati circa la pericolosità della cosa. Nessuno si era azzardato a scherzarci sopra, non solo perché Jim era stato autoritario e severo nel comunicarlo, ma perché McCoy per primo aveva illustrato loro il fatto che Spock sarebbe morto se non si fosse accoppiato. Leonard era sempre lì accanto a lui, anche quando le cose si facevano difficili. Non lo aveva mai giudicato per la sua relazione con un vulcaniano e, anche se quei due non facevano che litigare, a Bones andava bene tutto. Era sempre stato certo che fosse il suo più caro amico e, beh, era l’unico con cui poteva sfogarsi e il solo che riuscisse a capirlo per davvero. Con Spock era facile comunicare, tra loro c’era il legame e poi condivideva con lui tutte le preoccupazioni che aveva riguardo l’Enterprise e la missione. Però Spock non era umano e, alle volte, a Jim serviva il parlare con qualcuno che provenisse dalla Terra e a cui piacesse trangugiare superalcolici, ricordando serate finite male in Accademia. Per questo ogni tanto si ritrovavano a tarda notte in sala mensa a bere un bicchierino o semplicemente a fare quattro chiacchiere. Bones lo capiva sempre e lo fece anche in quel momento.  
«Il legame si fa sentire, vedo» mormorò il medico, meditabondo «allora quell’orecchie a punta è più vicino al Pon Farr di quanto credessi.»  
«Il suo stato influisce anche su di me, Bones, temevo potesse essere così ed infatti non sono me stesso. Sono in ansia e la sola cosa che voglio è Spock» concluse. Sollevò poi lo sguardo su di lui, ma McCoy pareva non lo stesse nemmeno ascoltando: aveva tirato fuori il suo analizzatore medico e glielo stava agitando attorno al viso.

 

Ad un certo punto, il dottore annuì e lo fece in quel modo grave e severo che a Jim ricordava in tutto e per tutto il suo pediatra, dal quale sua madre lo portava quando aveva cinque anni. Quell’occhiataccia tipica dei dottori che prevedeva qualcosa di terrificante come una malattia terribile o un digiuno perenne dalla cioccolata. E Jim l’aveva già vista quella faccia e tutte le volte che Bones lo guardava così, non si prospettava nulla di buono.  
«La tua temperatura è salita, Jim. Devo andare immediatamente da Spock.»  
«Vengo con te; Sulu, le lascio il ponte.» Il turbo ascensore impiegò soltanto qualche secondo e, quando le porte si aprirono sul ponte che ospitava gli alloggi degli ufficiali, il dottor McCoy ed il capitano Kirk non poterono davvero ai loro occhi.  
 

 

**Continua**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La trama segue a grandi linee (ma molto grandi) la puntata della TOS “Amok Time” in cui Kirk si ritrova a dover scegliere tra Spock e la missione.
> 
> \- Pon Farr: Sta ad indicare quel particolare periodo in cui ogni vulcaniano adulto va, letteralmente, in calore. Si tratta in realtà di un retaggio dei tempi antichi in cui la società vulcaniana era violenta. Prima dell’avvento di Surak le loro menti non erano disciplinate o governate dalla logica, e agivano solo seguendo l’istinto. Il pon farr avviene ogni sette anni, li spinge a tornare su Vulcano dalla propria compagnia o dal proprio compagno, per unirsi a loro. Chi non ha un compagno può superarlo con un combattimento all’ultimo sangue.  
> \- Plak Tow: Febbre del sangue. È lo stadio finale del Pon Farr e, di fatto, è proprio una febbre. La temperatura si alza e si perde non solo la capacità di agire in modo logico, ma persino la parola.  
> \- Katra di Spock: Il Katra è l’anima in lingua vulcaniana. Il “Katra di Spock” fa riferimento al katra di Spock!Prime, che viene riversato in Spock!New nella mia fic precedente.


	2. Diplomazia, alieni e altre cose…

Esisteva un valido motivo per cui Tret figlio di Mrat aveva scelto d’intraprendere la carriera d’ambasciatore, piuttosto che darsi alla coltivazione delle alghe di Blathka così come avevano fatto suo padre e suo nonno prima di lui. E si trattava della stessa ragione per la quale solo i suoi fratelli avevano continuato il commercio di famiglia, mentre lui si era trasferito nella capitale Kristhat per iniziare gli studi fin da quando aveva quindici anni. Già, perché il figlio maggiore della casata degli Mrat possedeva la rara dote dell’oratoria. La sua specie non era famosa nel sistema solare per essere accondiscendente e pacata o per possedere una dialettica spigliata, anzi, molti affermavano che i cranesiani fossero dotati di poca pazienza e di ancora meno volontà d’appianare i conflitti. Non erano guerrafondai, alla disciplina militare preferivano di gran lunga il commercio di Blathka o dei frutti di Nroa, un cibo prelibato che i cranesiani consumavano in grandi quantità da millenni e che rendeva la loro pelle di un tenue color violetto. Ad un occhio distratto potevano apparire come un popolo egoista, specie perché sola cosa che sembrava importargli era il guadagno. Tuttavia non era una sete spasmodica di denaro o di accumulare beni, al pari dei ferengi, si trattava più un desiderio, di una voglia innata d’espandere i propri commerci. Molto spesso, infatti, le compravendite avvenivano anche tramite baratto e tutto perché non era importante tanto il ricavarci qualcosa, quanto più il concludere l’affare. Non a caso, all’entrata della bottega di ogni abitante di Cranes c’era impressa una scritta che ricordava che, uscire a mani vuote, era considerato come un vero e proprio insulto. 

Tret però non sarebbe mai diventato un bottegaio, o un coltivatore, non era mai stato interessato ai commerci ed ai baratti. Aveva la fortuna di possedere quel che la sua gente definiva un vero e proprio dono ovvero la capacità di parlare, abilità che a Cranes era rara come le perle d’ametista del mare di Britt. Per questo alla conferenza di pace era stata richiesta espressamente la sua presenza. Quella con i vicini trinosiani, abitanti di un piccolo pianeta nel loro stesso sistema, non era mai stato un conflitto a fuoco vero e proprio. Non avevano combattuto battaglie, esisteva però una sorta di guerra fredda che imperversava ormai da centinaia di anni e che, poco a poco, stava distruggendo entrambi i mondi. Si trattava di opere di sabotaggio, di spionaggio o addirittura di attentati alla vita di questo o quel ministro. Tutti atti di violenza ai quali, inaspettatamente, i governatori di entrambi i pianeti avevano deciso di porre fine. Quando Tret aveva ricevuto l’ordine di rientrare immediatamente nel sistema di Cranes, si trovava in visita su Andoria. Vi si era recato per una spedizione diplomatica che sarebbe servita ad ampliare i commerci di Cranes, a quanto pareva infatti gli andoriani erano particolarmente interessati ai frutti di Nroa e il compito di Tret era stato quello di sbrigare le prime formalità diplomatiche. C’era stato per una settimana, e anche se il suo lavoro lo aveva abituato a tutto, poteva dire con sicurezza che non ne poteva davvero più di tutto quel freddo. Sebbene non vivesse sul suo pianeta natale per tutto l’anno, ma vi tornasse soltanto per pochi giorni, Tret preferiva di gran lunga le alte temperature di Cranes che in estate raggiungevano anche i quaranta gradi. Per questo quel freddo lo aveva infastidito, nonostante la sua indole fosse ben disposta a tutto. Sopportare era il suo destino, un dovere, specie da quando Cranes era entrato a far parte della Federazione dei Pianeti Uniti. Da allora, Tret aveva imparato ad avere a che fare con tante specie differenti, tra le quali c’erano ovviamente i terrestri. Seppur ci fossero delle sostanziali differenze biologiche, come il colore della pelle e dei capelli, i cranesiani infatti li portavano bianchissimi e tenuti sempre molto lunghi, Tret aveva notato dei tratti caratteriali in comune. Molti tra gli umani che aveva conosciuto, gli erano sembrati impazienti e poco dotati di diplomazia, fatto che lo aveva portato erroneamente a credere che tutti fossero in quel modo. In realtà quel che non aveva capito, e che successivamente lo aveva lasciato stupefatto, era che i terrestri non avevano un univoco tratto comune, ma erano di tante tipologie differenti. E indubbiamente, questo li rendeva affascinanti.

Aveva sentito parlare molto di questo famigerato capitano Kirk ed ogni parere che era arrivato alle sue orecchie, era discordante l’uno dall’altro. C’era chi lo definiva come un eroe e gli era riconoscente per essere il salvatore dell’universo, chi al contrario lo riteneva un ragazzino scapestrato e senza cervello, qualcuno di molto giovane e con troppo potere nelle mani. A Tret però non pareva né l’uno, né l’altro. Da che era salito a bordo dell’Enterprise gli era sembrata una persona molto nervosa e dal carattere poco controllato. Nonostante potesse dare l’impressione, data la giovane età, non dava l'apparenza di essere un ragazzino senza testa sulle spalle, ma piuttosto qualcuno di molto spaventato. Il che era atipico per un individuo che era stato definito come un eroe. In ogni caso però poco gli interessava di lui, il solo motivo per cui aveva richiesto alla Federazione di mandargli l’Enterprise, riguardava Spock. Era risaputo che il vulcaniano per metà umano, fosse l’ombra del capitano Kirk e che, dove c’era uno, sicuramente si trovava anche l’altro. Dato che dubitava d’aver ricevuto delle informazioni sbagliate, non riusciva a capire dove si stesse nascondendo Spock e perché. Erano ore che si trovava sulla nave e gli era stato detto più volte che era impegnato in altre attività, eppure i marinai ai quali aveva domandato informazioni gli avevano riferito che il primo ufficiale non si vedeva da giorni. Era quindi con l’intenzione di trovarlo che si alzò dal letto della cabina che gli era stata assegnata ed indossò la propria veste ufficiale. Un abito lungo e dai toni azzurrini che a Tret era sempre piaciuto molto e che adorava indossare, specie per la sensazione che quella stoffa pregiata dava alla sua pelle violetta. Prima di uscire si soffermò soltanto per un momento ad ammirare la propria immagine riflessa nello specchio. Come tutti i maschi cranesiani, anche Tret era vanitoso e avrebbe trascorso ore a rimirare le lentiggini viola scuro che gli costellavano il viso, piuttosto che guadarsi mentre si pettinava i lunghi capelli bianchi. Il fatto divertente era che, da quello che aveva imparato durante quegli anni di vita nello spazio, molte specie consideravano la vanità come un qualcosa di inutile, altri ancora invece la ritenevano una prerogativa tipicamente femminile. Cosa che Tret non era mai riuscito a comprendere fino in fondo: le femmine cranesiane infatti non facevano dell’aspetto esteriore la loro ragione di vita e di certo non erano vanitose quanto i maschi. Il fatto che in certe culture le cose funzionassero all’opposto era bizzarro sì, ma interessante al tempo stesso. Tret era sempre stato attratto dalle diversità, studiare altre culture, impararne gli usi, i costumi e confrontarli con i propri… Scoprire di non essere gli unici nell’universo a comportarsi in una certa maniera o, perché no, essere i soli a fare le cose in un determinato modo. Da quando aveva iniziato a studiare gli alieni, Tret si era sentito sempre più curioso di conoscere e di venire a contatto con altre civiltà. Purtroppo quel che aveva capito, viaggiando per l’universo, era che non tutti la pensavano al suo stesso modo e che il confronto pacato non era una prerogativa tanto comune come si era immaginato. Molti, ad esempio, possedevano una mentalità chiusa e non desideravano condividere alcunché, alcuni erano bellicosi ed altri invece erano aperti e curiosi. Il fatto più buffo di tutti era che i terrestri appartenevano a tutte e tre le categorie. Sì, erano davvero una strana, strana specie questi umani.

Poco prima di uscire si diede una sistemata alla tunica aggiustandosi la fascia blu che portava legata in vita, si infilò la collana di giada cranesiana dopodiché uscì in corridoio, guardandosi attorno con fare spaesato. Sapeva che gli alloggi del capitano e del primo ufficiale si trovavano dall’altra parte del ponte D, perché era stato lo stesso capitano ad averlo accompagnato alla sua stanza. Quindi prese a camminare guardandosi attorno con fare curioso. Non se ne intendeva un granché di astronavi, ma da un punto di vista puramente estetico quella era davvero bella, forse una delle migliori nella quale fosse mai stato. Le linee bianche e azzurre gli ricordavano le architetture di Kristhat, riportandolo inevitabilmente al passato, quando ancora viveva su Cranes e risiedeva nella città più bella che esistesse nell’intero universo.

A distoglierlo dai propri ricordi fu la voce di un marinaio, un giovane dalla pelle azzurrina e dai capelli biondi che indossava una casacca color oro. Questi lo aveva urtato per sbaglio, anche se a dire il vero, Tret non se n’era nemmeno accorto. Immerso come lo era stato a pensare alla propria infanzia, ma soprattutto a Spock, aveva a malapena udito il suo scusarsi.  
«Mi perdoni, ambasciatore, non badavo a dove camminavo.» Tret incrociò le mani appoggiandole sull’addome. Assunse uno sguardo più formale mentre si metteva un po’ più ritto, in una posa quasi regale e scrutava il giovane che aveva di fronte con sguardo apparentemente torvo. Non aveva idea della specie a cui appartenesse, ma dovette ammettere che era davvero attraente. [1]  
«Qual è il tuo nome?» gli domandò.  
«Sotto tenente V’Pras, signore.»  
«Sotto tenente V’Pras, vorrebbe per favore indicarmi la cabina del primo ufficiale Spock?»  
«L’accompagno personalmente» gli rispose il giovane, facendogli strada ed imboccando un corridoio alla loro sinistra che, prima d’allora, Tret non aveva nemmeno notato. Percorsero un intero corridoio e dopo svoltarono nuovamente in un altro cunicolo, fino a che non si ritrovarono di fronte a due porte l’una accanto all’altra.  
«Questa sulla sinistra» esordì V’Pras «è la cabina del comandante Spock. Quest’altra invece è del capitano Kirk, ma al momento è in plancia.»  
«Non si preoccupi, ho bisogno solo di Spock. Vada pure e la ringrazio per la sua gentilezza.»  
«Dovere» annuì V’Pras, prima d’allontanarsi.

Tret si fermò ad ammirare la porta della stanza del primo ufficiale Spock, ora chiusa, e la sua mente non poté che tornare al passato. Ad un passato molto lontano, il cui ricordo aveva tenuto ben nascosto nella memoria fino a poco tempo prima. Venire a conoscenza della storia di Kirk: del giovane umano e del suo ufficiale per metà vulcaniano e per metà umano che avevano salvato la Terra, aveva riportato alla mente certe immagini lontane. Non poteva che essere lui e sì, da quel giorno i ricordi di un tempo andato erano tornati prepotenti e Tret si era detto che avrebbe dovuto trovarlo. Ora che c’era arrivato però, si sentiva combattuto. Una parte di lui voleva bussare e farsi aprire, desiderava conoscerlo e raccontargli quella che era la sua storia. Aveva fatto di tutto pur di salire a bordo dell’Enterprise ed essere lì, ma adesso non riusciva davvero a fare nient’altro se non starsene impalato a guardare una paratia. Ignorò gli sguardi curiosi dei terrestri che lo fissavano in modo strano; di loro non gli importava: solo Spock contava. Il fatto era che stentava a crederci perché non avrebbe mai immaginato che un giorno lo avrebbe incontrato. Quando gli era stato comunicato che sarebbe dovuto tornare immediatamente su Cranes, per una conferenza di pace alla quale avrebbe partecipato anche un ambasciatore della Federazione, come mediatore, lui ne aveva approfittato senza nemmeno fermarsi a riflettere. Aveva richiesto l’Enterprise e, no, nemmeno ora si era pentito d’averlo fatto. Gli era sufficiente allungare una mano e bussare, ma era come se l’emozione di poterlo finalmente incontrare avesse preso il sopravvento su tutto il resto e lo tenesse lì inchiodato. Solo dopo qualche istante, quando percepì un rumore provenire dall’interno della cabina, Tret parve risvegliarsi.  
«Sono Tret, ambasciatore di Cranes. Signor Spock, avrei necessità di parlare con lei» disse, poco dopo aver bussato.  

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

A tutto. Tret figlio di Mrat si era abituato a tutto: viaggiando nello spazio ed avendo la straordinaria possibilità d’osservare da vicino strani e nuovi mondi, aveva capito che la sola cosa da fare per non impazzire, era adattarsi. Nonostante le difficoltà incontrate, ad esempio, era riuscito a capire certe stranezze andoriane che prevedevano complicatissimi matrimoni [2] o, addirittura, era riuscito a comprendere come mai i vulcaniani fossero tanto rigidi in fatto di alimentazione. Dopo aver trascorso ben tre decenni nello spazio, poteva affermare con assoluta sicurezza che nulla lo stupiva. Eppure, quel pomeriggio a bordo dell’Enterprise, Tret rimase vivamente sorpreso. Perché quella mano forte e possente e dalla colorazione vagamente verdastra, che adesso gli stringeva la gola comprimendogli la trachea, non era il saluto che si aspettava da un pacifico, mite e logico figlio di Vulcano. Non era l’accoglienza che pensava avrebbe ricevuto dal figlio di Amanda.  
   
   
 **Continua**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Questa tipologia di alieno è ispirato alla storia “Attorno al fuoco e dintorni” ed al suo seguito “Virus mentale” entrambe ideate da Eian.  
> [2] I matrimoni andoriani sono una cosa complessa da spiegare. Innanzitutto, i partner sono quattro: due maschi e due femmine. E non è necessario che siano di specie andoriana (il comandante Shran di Enterprise, ad esempio, aveva sposato una femmina di Aenar ovvero una sottospecie di andoriani dalla pelle bianca e totalmente ciechi). Questo significa che hanno una famiglia numerosa, un vero e proprio clan, le cui dinamiche sono molto intricate. Spesso nemmeno gli stessi membri della famiglia sanno chi è padre di chi.


	3. Tutto, pur di salvare Spock

Bones dovette trattenerlo a forza. Fu costretto ad afferrargli un braccio e a strattonarlo via, lontano da Spock e da Tret, altrimenti sarebbe seriamente accaduto l’irreparabile. Sul momento la situazione fu confusa e Jim non riuscì pienamente a capire cosa stesse accadendo, sapeva solo che doveva andare da Spock e allontanarlo dall’ambasciatore e doveva farlo subito. La sola cosa che sentì però fu un senso di vertigine non appena notò il suo primo ufficiale cadere a terra, dopo esser stato sedato da McCoy con un’abbondante dose di tranquillante. Jim vacillò, appoggiandosi alla paratia e graffiandola con le unghie in un vano tentativo di reggersi in piedi. Stava male proprio come se fosse stato lui ad essere drogato, ma oltre all’essere intontito c’erano anche sentimenti poco chiari che gli si agitavano alla bocca dello stomaco. Era un miscuglio d’emozioni e sensazioni diverse, ma molto intense. Innanzitutto era arrabbiato, tanto arrabbiato: faticava ad avere il controllo di sé ed era come se potesse uccidere qualcuno con le proprie mani da un momento all’altro. Non si trattava però soltanto di quello, una parte di lui aveva anche paura. E non era il legame, non aveva a che fare con l’instabilità che il pon farr gli dava, ma erano suoi sentimenti. Perché se il suo compagno aveva perduto il controllo fino a quel punto, allora doveva sul serio essere molto vicino al Plak Tow. Decidere. Sapeva di dover compiere una scelta e di doverla fare al più presto; ma come? Come poteva pensare di dover ignorare Spock, lasciandolo morire in quel modo? Allo stesso tempo però sapeva di non poter abbandonare la missione per scopi personali, non doveva e, a dirla tutta, un lato di lui nemmeno lo voleva. Dopo che lui e Spock si erano dichiarati, già più di dieci mesi prima, si erano giurati l’un l’altro che l’Enterprise e l’equipaggio sarebbero venuti al di sopra d’ogni altra cosa. E Jim ci aveva creduto davvero, perché amava la sua astronave: teneva in maniera spropositata a quei quattrocento e più uomini coraggiosi. Ma adesso si trattava dell’incolumità di Spock e della sua vita; poteva far finta di niente? Già il pensiero di perderlo era troppo anche solo da immaginare. Cosa doveva fare? A quale parte di sé doveva dar ragione? Al proprio istinto o alla logica? Al proprio cuore, che gli urlava di correre da Spock e salvarlo, o al cervello che gli imponeva di agire con responsabilità e continuare la missione. Si sentiva come se fosse spaccato a metà, Jim Kirk, la sua mente continuava a ripetergli che se di lui ce ne fossero stati due, allora le cose sarebbero andate in modo diverso. Pensieri che il suo primo ufficiale avrebbe definito come altamente illogici, ma che non poteva evitare di fare anche se, lo sapeva, era una vera e propria perdita di tempo. Riflettere su cose impossibili era inutile, piuttosto era meglio provare a pensare ad una soluzione. E fu quello che fece in quel momento, anche se le gambe gli tremavano e il cuore batteva all’impazzata, la sua mente si estraniò proprio mentre il dottore si occupava di tutto quanto.

Per prima cosa la sua memoria ritornò a quel giorno in cui Spock gli aveva raccontato com’erano andate le cose nell’altro universo. Ai tempi in cui l’ambasciatore Spock aveva avuto il suo Pon Farr non era unito a Jim da nessun legame, là le cose erano andate in modo un po’ diverso. Pertanto dovettero viaggiare fino a Vulcano e una vicenda intricata li portò a combattere in un duello all’ultimo sangue, l’uno contro l’altro. Secondo quanto aveva capito, uccidere un rivale dopo una lotta estenuante, era il solo modo per far sì che la febbre scemasse ed il Pon Farr venisse superato. Ovviamente, a patto che si riuscisse a sopravvivere. L’ambasciatore e il suo capitano ce l’avevano fatta grazie ad uno stratagemma che aveva fatto andare le cose al loro posto. Un banale trucco. Jim ci aveva pensato tanto in quei giorni, aveva fatto passare tutti gli imbrogli che la sua mente era in grado di attuare, era persino andato a sbirciare nel database dell’Enterprise per verificare situazioni analoghe, ma nessuna gli era sembrata d’utilità. Se avessero combattuto il duello, barando come era accaduto nell’altro universo, il legame che li univa non avrebbe permesso a Spock di credere che Jim fosse morto. La febbre non sarebbe scemata e loro avrebbero soltanto perso tempo. Il solo modo era rinchiudersi in una stanza e far sì che Spock avesse la sua giusta dose di sesso. E con chiu… Già, si disse mentre il suo sguardo s’illuminava di consapevolezza. Quello di cui aveva bisogno Spock era di sesso, solo di sesso e non era strettamente necessaria la sua presenza. Piuttosto che lasciarlo morire preferiva dare a Spock qualcun altro, cercargli un’altra persona con cui accoppiarsi. E lo avrebbe sopportato anche se era geloso; non gli sarebbe interessato: tutto pur di salvarlo.

Entrò in cabina dopo che McCoy e un paio di uomini ebbero sistemato il suo compagno sopra il letto. Sollevò quindi lo sguardo sul suo amico dottore, stava visitando Spock con un bioscanner medico e di tanto in tanto lo vedeva sospirare.  
«Sta dormendo?» s’azzardò a chiedere, tentando di controllare quell’impulso che sentiva di correre da  Spock e saltargli addosso.  
«Nello stato in cui è, sarebbe impossibile addormentarlo. È sufficientemente tranquillo, quel tanto che basta perché non mi si attacchi al collo e cerchi di uccidermi. Beh, sappia, signor Spock» disse, parlando con uno sveglio vulcaniano che adesso lo fissava roteando un poco gli occhi «che quando tutto questo sarà finito, glielo rinfaccerò. Le ricorderò la poca logica di questi giorni fino a che avrà vita, può starne certo.»  
«Mi ricordi allora di risponderle che, per quanto illogico io possa essere, non lo sarò mai quanto lei, dottore.» Nel sentirli, Jim si ritrovò sorridere pensando che, diavolo, quei due avrebbero litigato anche in punto di morte. Tra l’altro, con Spock con quella strana febbre a possederlo, la sua gelida ironia pareva ancor più accentuata. Il suo sorriso però si spense subito quando ricordò il motivo per cui era entrato in cabina; doveva dirglielo. Sapeva che non l’avrebbe mai accettato, ma gli aveva già dato retta una volta e non aveva nessuna intenzione d’ascoltarlo di nuovo. Quindi si fece più vicino, sollevò lo sguardo sul dottore, ancora intento ad esaminare il proprio paziente e si mise più dritto con le spalle, come se cercasse nella postura il sostegno psicologico che pareva aver perduto. Indurì lo sguardo, assottigliando gli occhi, in un patetico quanto disperato tentativo di mantenere quell’autorità che in quei momenti proprio non possedeva. Autorità e freddezza a cui Bones non avrebbe mai creduto, ma non importava perché lui sapeva e capiva. Lo faceva sempre.  
«Lasciami un momento con lui e di’ all’ambasciatore Tret di aspettarmi nella sua cabina. Vorrà delle scuse o una spiegazione, non voglio che la conferenza salti per questo incidente.»  
«Sei sicuro di quel che stai facendo, Jim?» chiese Bones.  
«Sicurissimo.»

Le porte si chiusero in un fruscio e la sagoma del dottor McCoy sparì dietro di esse, lasciandoli da soli. Erano giorni che non si vedevano, ovviamente si sentivano, ma stare a stretto contatto era tutt’altra cosa e già adesso, Jim poteva percepire il benessere che la vicinanza del suo compagno gli dava. S’inginocchiò a terra, appoggiando la mani sul materasso per poi accarezzarlo dolcemente, passandogli una mano sul viso con fare lento, a tratti addirittura ipnotico, tanto che Spock si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi mentre un senso di beatitudine lo permeava fin dentro le ossa. Il legame tra loro era tanto potente, da riscuoterlo per così poco. Perché quella, in fondo, era poco più che una carezza.  
«Spock» lo chiamò piano, con tono dolce, sperando in quel modo banale d’infondergli un poco di pace in più; per quanto fosse possibile.  
«Jim.» Nel sentire il suo nome pronunciato in quel modo, a bassa voce e con fare tremante, il capitano ebbe un fremito. Detestava stargli lontano e vederlo ridotto in quello stato e dopo tanti giorni, faceva nascere in lui un groviglio di emozioni non ben definito che gli torceva lo stomaco.  
«Ho deciso, Spock, so cosa devo fare per risolvere la situazione.»  
«Non lasciare la missione.»  
«Io…» mormorò, annuendo mentre piccole lacrime già gli bagnavano gli occhi. Tutta la finta freddezza di prima, la maschera di ghiaccio che aveva indossato malamente, adesso era caduta e si era frantumata. Perché era straziante il non poter fare niente per aiutarlo, il sapere che stava male e tutto per il suo lavoro, per la sua stupidissima gloria da grande capitano. Fu in quel momento, mentre gli accarezzava le guance tinte appena di verde e gli baciava le labbra con fare delicato, che per la prima volta desiderò di non essere il capitano dell’Enterprise. Adorava il suo lavoro, non lo avrebbe scambiato con niente altro, ma era davvero più importante di Spock? Se fossero stati da soli, magari in una bella casa su di un pianeta caldo e verdeggiante, non sarebbero stati più felici? No. Anche se non riusciva a farne a meno, quello non era davvero il tempo di ragionare con i se o con i ma. Aveva delle responsabilità alle quali non poteva sottrarsi e, anzi, non lo avrebbe nemmeno fatto. Ma avrebbe potuto sacrificare la propria gelosia, mettere da parte quel sentimento di possessione che provava per lui, e concedere Spock a qualcun altro. Chiunque fosse disposto (e lo avrebbe trovato). Addirittura lo avrebbe pagato, se mai si fosse rivelato stato necessario. Salvare Spock era imperativo e lo era anche il farlo a tutti i costi.  
«Non lascerò la missione» mormorò, baciandolo di nuovo sulle labbra. «Ma ti troverò qualcuno, supererai il pon farr con un’altra persona.»  
«Sei tu il mio compagno.» Jim spalancò gli occhi, non era sorpreso dal fatto che glielo avesse detto, ma perché le sue parole traboccavano di supplica. E i vulcaniani non implorano, non lo fanno mai. Per questo sentirlo parlare a quel modo era a dir poco spaventoso.  
«Lo so» annuì Jim, mentre una lacrima s’infrangeva sulla pelle verdastra del suo compagno.  
«Non voglio nessun altro.»  
«Sì, ma questa è la scelta più logica da fare.» Spock sorrise appena, doveva essere insolito il sentirlo discutere di ciò che era più logico.  
«Se fossi un umano troverei il tuo parlare di logica divertente, Jim.»  
«Assurdo, non è vero?» Ne rise, ma il divertimento di Kirk si spense immediatamente perché il giovane Jim, con il sorriso sempre stampato sulle labbra ed un perenne ottimismo a tingergli lo sguardo, in quel momento piangeva. Piangeva perché il pon farr era terribile e lui lo sentiva. Piangeva perché stava per regalare l’uomo che amava a qualcun altro. Piangeva perché se non era in grado nemmeno di salvare il suo compagno, che razza di uomo era?  
«Ti salverò, Spock, a qualunque costo» disse, tra le lacrime «anche dandoti a qualcun altro, ma ti salverò e non mi importerà se il nostro legame si spezzerà o se questo mi farà del male; ma tu supererai la febbre a tutti i costi. Se dovesse spezzarsi il legame lo ricostruiremo, così come abbiamo fatto nascere questo: con pazienza.»

Jim si alzò da terra, baciò rapidamente le sue labbra secche (chissà da quanto non beveva) dopodiché s’avviò verso l’uscita. Riuscì a sentire la voce di Spock che lo implorava di non farlo, perché non voleva nessun altro al di fuori di lui, ma la sola cosa che riuscì a fare il capitano fu ignorarlo.  
«Mi dispiace, ma ti amo troppo per perderti.» Sì, il suo cuore rimase in quella stanza, ancorato a quel suo compagno vulcaniano che amava con tutto sé stesso. Sacrificarsi però non era niente, se paragonato alla vita di Spock.  
 

 

_oOoOo_

 

Tret osservava il dottor McCoy con fare curioso, provando a carpirne i pensieri. Era vivamente stupito dall’atteggiamento di Spock, tuttavia non riusciva a provare rimorso per il fatto che l’avesse quasi ammazzato, nei suoi pensieri non c’era altro che interesse. L’atteggiamento di quel vulcaniano era totalmente privo di logica e nonostante la sua metà umana, Tret dubitava fortemente che perdesse il controllo fino a questo punto tanto spesso. No, doveva trattarsi di una rarità, di un evento del tutto fuori dalla norma e che metteva in agitazione non solo il dottor McCoy, ma persino il capitano Kirk. Già, perché l’aveva vista benissimo, quell’evidente pena che tingeva i tratti del viso del capitano era il medesimo patimento che adesso riusciva a scorgere nello guardo del medico di bordo. Si trattava di una luce triste che illuminava di malinconia lo sguardo dell’umano che aveva di fronte; era ansia, preoccupazione e tanta tristezza. Un comune cranesiano si sarebbe offeso o addirittura infuriato per esser stato malmenato a quel modo, probabilmente qualcuno come suo padre avrebbe reclamato spiegazioni o delle scuse ufficiali, ma Tret figlio di Mrat aveva patito di peggio. E non aveva intenzione d’infierire ancora su quel povero dottore, né sul capitano Kirk. Nonostante tutti quelli con cui aveva parlato avessero cercato di nasconderlo, qualcosa di brutto stava succedendo e proprio al primo ufficiale vulcaniano. Proprio allo Spock che voleva incontrare. Ciò di cui tutti quei terrestri potevano star certi, era che di qualunque segreto si trattasse, prima o poi l’avrebbe saputo perché lui era l’ambasciatore di Cranes e, al momento, nessuno aveva più potere di lui sull’Enterprise. Prese quindi la per lui saggia decisione di non aggredire verbalmente quel medico terrestre, non c’era bisogno di scomodarsi tanto: prima o poi gliel’avrebbero detto; anzi fece l’esatto opposto e si ricompose subito, aggiustandosi gli abiti sgualciti e pettinandosi appena la lunga chioma bianca che gli copriva la schiena quasi per intero.  
«Si sente bene, ambasciatore Tret?» si sentì domandare da McCoy, dopo che questi fu uscito dalla cabina.  
«Sto perfettamente.»  
«Se ha delle lesioni potrei provare a curarla; non conosco la sua biologia, ma sono certo che nel database dell’Enterprise riuscirei a trovare dei dati che riguardano la sua specie.»  
«Non sarà necessario, mi sento benissimo» ribadì.  
«Venga, l’accompagno nella sua stanza.» S’incamminarono lungo il corridoio l’uno a fianco dell’altro, rimanendo in silenzio. Tret non pensava davvero che al momento quel terrestre fosse disposto a raccontargli che cosa stava accadendo, parte delle sue abilità infatti, avevano a che fare con il comprendere i sentimenti delle persone e quel dottore era un involucro chiuso e mal disposto. Perciò non si aspettò davvero di sentirlo parlare e quando questi prese parola, Tret ne rimase vivamente stupito.  
«Ecco» esordì McCoy poco dopo, senza riuscire a mascherare un po’ d’imbarazzo «il capitano Kirk dice di volerle parlare.»  
«Se si tratta delle scuse riferisca pure che non sono affatto necessarie, conosco molto bene i vulcaniani, dottore e so che non agiscono mai in questa maniera. Se Spock si è comportato così deve evidentemente avere un qualche problema e so per certo che si tratta di una cosa grave; mai un vulcaniano utilizza la violenza. Non vorrei che disobbedisse agli ordini che le sono stati dati, dottor McCoy, ma mi dica, Spock morirà?»

Tret era ben conscio del fatto che quella era una domanda che non lasciava scampo. Era ovviamente molto preoccupato per quanto stava accadendo, specie perché non si era aspettato di dover fronteggiare una situazione del genere una volta giunto a bordo dell’Enterprise. Temette sul serio di aver esagerato quando notò un sempre più evidente imbarazzo comparire sul volto dell’umano. Questi infatti aveva interrotto la propria camminata e si era portato la mano al mento con fare titubante. Non conosceva la gestualità terrestre, ma certi atteggiamenti erano simili ovunque e non era necessario essere degli esperti per comprendere che cosa tingesse di scuro quello sguardo. Si trattava di qualcosa di estremamente grave, ormai ne era certo.  
«Al momento non so dirgli se Spock riuscirà a sopravvivere, ma c’è la possibilità che muoia, sì.»  
«E non potete fare proprio nulla? Per curarlo, intendo…»  
«Dice di conoscere i vulcaniani, ambasciatore, quanto sa su di loro?»  
«Abbastanza da sapere che il controllo della mente è vitale per quella gente, così come per me lo è il cibarmi di Nroa, dottore. Vede, qualche decennio fa ho vissuto per un certo periodo su Vulcano, fu un’esperienza insolita pertanto le parlo con cognizione di causa.»  
«Quindi saprà che quando si tratta del cervello, quando c’è in ballo la mente, la faccenda diventa complicata e soprattutto delicata.»  
«Ovviamente» annuì Tret.  
«È un qualcosa di cui sono a conoscenza soltanto gli alti ufficiali, il capitano Kirk mi ha riferito di volerle parlare personalmente e ritengo sia per spiegarle quanto è avvenuto e naturalmente desidererà porgerle le sue più sentite scusse, quindi non credo di poter aggiungere altro. Mi prendo però la libertà di dirle che il nostro primo ufficiale sta rischiando la vita e se il capitano non prenderà una decisione nelle prossime ore, di sicuro Spock morirà e le conseguenze si ripercuoteranno anche su Kirk stesso.»

Fu l’ultima cosa che si dissero, Tret si ritirò nei propri pensieri ancora prima di varcare la soglia della cabina e, a sua detta, quel dottore non sembrava intenzionato ad aggiungere altro. A stento quindi si guardarono, il solo cenno che si scambiarono fu un saluto quando ormai erano giunti alla soglia della stanza. Un tenue sorriso, che voleva essere d’incoraggiamento, apparve su quel volto color lilla e McCoy ricambiò quella sua gentilezza con un lieve cenno del capo, prima di sparire con una certa fretta oltre la sua visuale. In quel momento tutto quel che all’ambasciatore di Cranes non restava da fare, era attendere e, se possibile, fare ogni cosa in suo potere pur di salvare Spock. Certo, non aveva idea di quale malattia avesse. E non possedeva nemmeno nozioni mediche o scientifiche, quindi non avrebbe potuto portare un aiuto materiale, ma aveva molte conoscenze e sapeva sempre a chi rivolgersi a seconda dell’occasione. E poi si trattava del figlio di Amanda Greyson e di Sarek di Vulcano e quando c’erano di mezzo loro, Tret il cranesiano (quell’alieno strambo con la pelle violetta, il sorriso cordiale e dei bianchissimi capelli) diventava ben poco logico.

 

 

**Continua**   



	4. Pessime idee

La peggior idea che Jim Kirk avesse mai avuto in tutta la sua vita era stata quando, a dieci anni, aveva deciso d’imbarcarsi da solo su una navetta diretta a San Francisco. Non che ai tempi gli importasse un granché della città, quel che voleva era vedere gli alieni. Di non terrestri infatti, nell’Iowa non se ne trovavano per niente, il piccolo Jim si era detto stanco di spulciare database in cerca d’informazioni o di guardarli in fotografia. No, lui voleva vederne uno dal vivo, avere la possibilità d’osservarli da vicino e di toccarli con mano. D’altra parte, Jimmy era sempre stato così: materiale nei modi di fare; all’immaginare o al sognare, aveva sempre preferito il vivere le esperienze direttamente. Purtroppo però, la sua, non si era rivelata una buona idea. Non per via del ritrovarsi da solo in una grande città, anzi, era stato emozionato ed eccitato: il brivido dell’avventura aveva reso tutto ancora più meraviglioso. Ciò che lo aveva terrorizzato per davvero era stata sua madre, due giorni più tardi, dopo che le guardie lo avevano ritrovato mentre camminava lungo la baia mentre stava seguendo da debita distanza un rigeliano. Ancora ricordava l’ira che aveva letto negli occhi di lei, seguita da un pianto scrosciante e fragoroso che aveva lasciato il piccolo Jim ancora più spaurito e confuso. Quell’eccitante giornata si era conclusa per il piccolo esploratore con una punizione esemplare, ovvero con due infiniti mesi da trascorrere a studiare storia e ad occuparsi degli animali. L’estate più brutta di tutta sua vita e il piano più ridicolo che avesse mai attuato. Almeno fino a quel momento, perché niente era peggio dell’idea che aveva avuto adesso. Si era detto d’esser stato fortunato ad aver avuto una simile folgorazione, perché non capitava spesso d’averne di così brillanti. Pertanto, dopo esser uscito dalla cabina di Spock, aveva dimenticato tutto persino di doversi scusare con l’ambasciatore. Sapeva che la conferenza (e di conseguenza anche Tret) venivano prima di tutto, e quando aveva detto di voler parlare con lui era stato più che sincero. Quello che voleva non era solo domandare perdono per il comportamento del suo primo ufficiale, ma era anche curioso di capire come mai quel cranesiano fosse tanto interessato a Spock. Da che era salito a bordo non aveva fatto che chiedere di lui e se Spock lo aveva aggredito, uscendo dalla sua cabina, doveva esser perché Tret era andato lì. Per quale ragione lo aveva fatto? Jim non lo sapeva davvero. In ogni caso avrebbe avuto tempo per quell’alieno, perché prima doveva trovare qualcuno d’adatto per il suo compagno. Qualcuno che fosse disposto a sopportare un vulcaniano senza logica e forte abbastanza da riuscire a tenergli testa. Eppure, adesso che guardava negli occhi Nyota e che osservava le espressioni di lei mutare dallo stupore al diniego, Jim Kirk era assolutamente sicuro che l’ipotesi di offrirlo alla sua ex non fosse la cosa giusta da fare.

«Assolutamente no!» sbottò Uhura, scattando in piedi con una mossa fulminea. La sua voce acuta era riecheggiata nella sala conferenze deserta, arrivando alle sue orecchie e rimbombandogli in testa più e più volte. Kirk si fece più vicino e poi oltrepassò il tavolo che li divideva, con un balzo agile; le prese quindi le mani stringendole tra le proprie con forza.  
«Nyota, lui morirà» sussurrò, pregandola. Se qualcuno gli avesse detto soltanto qualche settimana prima, che si sarebbe ritrovato ad implorare Uhura di fare sesso con Spock, Jim avrebbe presto questo idiota per un pazzo. All’inizio della loro storia, infatti, era stato geloso di lei. Perché sapeva che quella loro relazione era stata un qualcosa di profondo, ma soprattutto perché era ben conscio del fatto che lei lo aveva amato veramente. Il perché si fossero lasciati era cosa risaputa, ma mai tra Jim e Nyota c’era stato uno screzio a causa di Spock. Solo in un’occasione lui e il suo ufficiale alle comunicazioni si erano confrontati a riguardo, quando la notizia della loro relazione aveva iniziato a serpeggiare per i corridoi dell’astronave, a bordo non si discuteva d’altro che del capitano e del primo ufficiale e della loro torbida relazione sentimentale. La cui storia veniva narrata per i ponti dell’Enterprise e ognuno sembrava aggiungervi particolari del tutto inverosimili, del tipo che Spock e il capitano avessero fatto sesso in plancia in pieno turno alfa; anche se nessuno, in fin dei conti, sembrava essersene accorto. Jim non aveva mai badato a quelle cose, alla fine erano soltanto chiacchiere, certo alcune cose erano più che fondate, ma per la maggior parte si trattava di pettegolezzi. Quando la voce era arrivata anche a Nyota, era stata proprio lei a cercarlo e a congratularsi e sì, all’inizio ne era rimasto sorpreso. All’evidente stupore, che Jim non era riuscito davvero a nascondere, Uhura aveva precisato che avrebbe sempre voluto bene a Spock e che lei per prima sapeva di non essere la persona adatta a stare con un vulcaniano. Pertanto il capitano e la bella Nyota potevano definirsi amici, almeno fino adesso perché Jim era quasi certo che dopo quella richiesta, lei volesse seriamente prenderlo a cazzotti.

«Lo so che rischia la vita, ma io non posso. Non mi puoi chiedere una cosa del genere e proprio perché io e lui eravamo compagni. Ho amato Spock e anche adesso gli voglio molto bene, ma davvero, no.»  
«Sei la mia ultima spiaggia, Nyota, non so più che fare. Io non posso lasciare la missione: è il mio dovere e ho delle responsabilità verso il mio equipaggio e anche nei confronti della Federazione. Non posso stare con lui come vorrei, quindi non mi resta altro se non trovare qualcuno che sia disponibile. Credevo che volessi aiutarlo… E sei stata proprio tu a dirmi che avresti fatto di tutto per darci una mano.»  
«Sì, ma mi riferivo a doppi turni o cose del genere, non parlavo certo di essere disposta a fare sesso col mio ex! E poi anche volendo non potrei perché sei tu il suo compagno, Jim, solo tu lo puoi fare.»  
«No, che non posso» sbottò invece Kirk. Possibile che non capisse? Stava mettendo la vita di Spock, nelle sue mani e lei invece gli diceva di no?  
«E lo butteresti tra le braccia di un'altra persona?» proseguì lei, con fare quasi scandalizzato. «Davvero preferiresti che stesse tra le braccia di qualcuno che non sei tu? Vorresti che superasse questo momento delicato in cui è emotivamente instabile, con qualcuno che non sia il suo compagno? Stai con lui da diverso tempo, quindi sai cosa significa per Spock la logica, è tutto. Essere visto da un’altra persona, anche se amica, potrebbe essere per lui fonte di enorme vergogna. Per non parlare poi del fatto che il vostro legame potrebbe spezzarsi o che Spock potrebbe arrivare ad uccidere il compagno che gli porteresti. Sei davvero disposto a correre dei rischi simili?» gli chiese, infine. Nel sentire quelle parole, Jim sollevò lo sguardo su di lei. Glielo domandava come se fosse una stranezza, come se si trattasse di una pazzia, ma per lui era la sola cosa che avesse un senso. Aveva pensato al fatto che per Spock potesse essere una vergogna, ma almeno sarebbe sopravvissuto e poi avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo per arrabbiarsi con lui o addirittura di lasciarlo. Jim avrebbe rinunciato anche al suo amore, al suo rapporto, pur di averlo sano e salvo e non se ne sarebbe mai pentito. Avrebbe addirittura fatto passare un messaggio all’interfono, spiattellando a tutti i propri affari privati, non gliene sarebbe importato un bel niente. Spock, Spock e ancora Spock era la sola cosa che contava. Era come un mantra che gli girava vorticosamente in testa, come se si sentisse sempre in agitazione e febbre salire, quasi lo stesse avendo lui il Pon Farr. Era come se Spock lo stesse chiamando e lo facesse in continuazione, invitandolo a raggiungerlo e dicendogli di muoversi, di sbrigarsi ad andare da lui perché dovevano unirsi. Allacciare mente e corpo per ore ed ore fino a perdere coscienza di tutto, persino di sé. Il suo compagno lo chiamava, lo faceva in ogni momento e Jim percepiva forte la sua presenza in un angolo del cervello. Se di principio questo lo aveva destabilizzato, ormai era diventata una piacevole abitudine, tanto che allontanarsi era fisicamente doloroso. Era capitato in più di un’occasione che fossero stati costretti a dividersi e a viaggiare separatamente e allora, Jim era quasi stato male. Perché Spock e il capitano Kirk erano sempre insieme, l’uno a fianco dell’altro ed erano letteralmente inseparabili. E adesso che il suo compagno aveva più bisogno di lui invece, ora che la febbre del sangue stava iniziando non poteva fare niente. E Jim lo sentiva perfettamente, al punto da stordirlo, il suo richiamo urlargli in testa con disperazione.

Sollevò lo sguardo su Uhura, nemmeno se n’era accorto, ma ad un certo punto era accasciato a terra lasciandosi cadere; aveva affondando la testa tra le mani con evidente disperazione. A placare in parte il suo tormento, fu il tocco gentile e caldo di Nyota che lo riportò a alla realtà, percepì le sue dita tiepide accarezzargli il viso ed asciugarli quelle lacrime che, senza volerlo, stava versando. Lacrime che gli rigavano il viso e lo facevano incessantemente. Quello che Jim non sapeva però era che a lei si spezzava il cuore nel vederlo così distrutto.  
«Mi dispiace per tutta questa situazione» affermò Nyota, con tono incredibilmente dolce. Jim scosse la testa in segno di diniego, come a volerla smentire.  
«Forse se tu e lui steste ancora insieme, tutto questo non sarebbe successo: è colpa mia, è perché sta con me. Dovevo decidermi prima d’arrivare a questo punto, quando ho ricevuto l’ordine avrei dovuto trovare il coraggio e dire di no. A Spock ho detto che era per il bene dei molti il fatto che avevo accettato, che era per poter fermare una guerra, ma la realtà è che sono stato egoista e presuntuoso. Pensavo di poter fare in tempo, di diventare un eroe e di salvare persino il mio compagno. Mi sono creduto onnipotente e adesso è il mo compagno a pagarne le conseguenze.»  
«Jim, io conosco Spock» controbatté Uhura, lasciandosi cadere al suo fianco ed appoggiando una mano sul suo ginocchio, accarezzandolo lentamente. «So come pensa e se siete arrivati a questo punto è perché è stato lui a volerlo.»  
«Il capitano sono io, l’ultima parola spetta sempre a me.»  
«Ma sapevi che obbedire alla Federazione era la sola cosa logica da fare. È vero: avresti potuto agire in un altro modo e le cose sarebbero andate diversamente, ma ora è controproducente perdere tempo a pensare a come sarebbe potuto essere. Hai ragione nel dire che devi trovare una soluzione, ma forse dovresti cercarla da altre parti. Io non posso andare da Spock, quella è una cosa che spetta a te. Posso aiutarti in altre faccende invece, andrò sul ponte e prenderò il comando dell’Enterprise fino a che non saremo arrivati nel sistema di Cranes. Penserò io a tutto, alle routine, alle formalità e anche all’ambasciatore Tret; tu occupati solo di Spock. Questo è l’unico modo che conosco per darti una mano e lo farò volentieri, credimi.»

Nyota si sollevò da terra con ferina agilità, una parte di lui avrebbe dovuto fermarla e dirle che no, non voleva che assumesse il suo ruolo. Un lato di lui gli diceva che era meglio insistere perché non era andando sul ponte e prendendo il comando, che voleva che lo aiutasse. Avrebbe desiderato tanto alzarsi e bloccarla prima che se ne andasse, ma non vi riuscì. D’un tratto infatti era come se si stesse sentendo infinitamente stanco. Chiuse un poco gli occhi, abbandonandosi contro la paratia fredda e lasciandosi cadere, l’ultima cosa di cui ebbe coscienza fu della pelle d’ebano di Uhura che le accarezzava la fronte, poi fu l’oblio.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

Erano trascorsi minuti o forse ore, il capitano Kirk non lo sapeva con certezza, ma Spock doveva essersi addormentato perché adesso nella testa percepiva solo serenità. Era quasi sicuro che dietro a tanta pace improvvisa ci fossero Bones e le sue dosi di tranquillante per vulcaniani, ovvero delle quantità di sonnifero che avrebbero steso un elefante in carica. Da che Uhura era tornata in plancia, Jim era rimasto seduto nella stessa identica posizione e anzi, se possibile, si era rannicchiato ancora di più su sé stesso. Era rimasto lì fino a che una mano fresca gli si era posata in fronte, delle dita lunghe e affusolate che ben conosceva e che tante volte lo avevano toccato. Era Spock. Aveva sollevato il viso ed allora i suoi occhi si erano allargati ed un sorriso gli aveva dipinto il viso, indubbiamente: si trattava del suo compagno ed era lì per lui, per dirgli che era tutto sistemato e che era riuscito a superare il Pon Farr con la meditazione. Spalancò la bocca, provando a parlargli per dirgli che lo amava e che gli dispiaceva d’esser stato così stupido, ma non ci riuscì. Era come se la voce si fosse bloccata, quasi avesse qualcosa in gola che gli impediva di proferire parola. E in effetti, ora che lo notava, si sentiva così stanco ed affaticato e… Da quanto tempo non dormiva?  
«Jim, sveglia.» Era la voce del suo primo ufficiale a chiamarlo? Forse no, non lo sapeva: era così stordito.  
«Jim, ti devi svegliare.» Di nuovo quella voce gli entrò nei pensieri, nella testa, sotto pelle e forse non si trattava del suo t’hy’la, non era lui, ma allo stesso tempo era qualcuno che conosceva e i cui modi di fare erano rassicuranti e piacevoli. Aprì gli occhi lentamente, era solo un sogno e lui doveva essersi addormentato. Inoltre non stava più in sala conferenze, ma nella sua cabina, disteso sul letto.  
«Bones» mormorò, passandosi una mano sul viso e massaggiandosi gli occhi affaticati, c’era troppa luce lì dentro.  
«Stavi urlando il nome di Spock.»  
«Mh» mormorò, ricordando il fatto che l’aveva sognato. «Da quanto sono qui?»  
«Sei svenuto in sala riunioni e ti abbiamo portato nella tua cabina, sono quasi le sette di sera.»  
«Le sette?» ripeté ad alta voce, balzando seduto. «E mi hai lasciato dormire per tutto questo tempo? Spock come sta? La febbre è iniziata?» gridò, saltando giù da letto con velocità.  
«La temperatura è salita, sono stato costretto a chiuderlo nella sua stanza altrimenti mi avrebbe ucciso. Continua a gridare il tuo nome, Jim, inoltre mi è sembrato che stesse piangendo il che, te lo dico, mi ha terrorizzato. Devi andare da lui, metti da parte la missione e vai dal tuo compagno.»  
«Ma come faccio? La conferenza? E la Flotta? Non posso, Bones, ho una missione da portare avanti» disse, camminando verso la porta. E seppur barcollante, provò a scacciar via McCoy un paio di volte quando questi cercò di fermarlo, tuttavia non fu in grado nemmeno di spingerlo lontano, il dottore infatti riuscì ad afferrarlo per un braccio e a trattenerlo senza fare eccessivo sforzo.  
«La conferenza si può fare benissimo anche senza di te, la Federazione ha già un mediatore. La tua presenza è gradita, ma non fondamentale. Non appena tu e Spock uscirete dal Pon Farr potrete parteciparvi.»  
«No, Bones, io…»  
«Questo è un ordine, Jim.»  
«Un ordine?» ripeté, incredulo, barcollando sempre più vistosamente. «Non dire sciocchezze, lasciami andare. Il capitano di questa nave sono io, tu non hai diritto di darmi degli ordini» gridò, riuscendo a liberarsi dalla sua presa e a correre letteralmente verso la porta. Rimase però impietrito quando vide che c’erano due membri della sicurezza all’entrata della sua stanza.  
«Sono agli arresti?» gli chiese, voltandosi di scatto. «Questo è ammutinamento, dottor McCoy» urlò, preda della rabbia.  
«Non sei agli arresti, ma io sono l’ufficiale medico capo e ho tutto il diritto di destituire il capitano nel caso questi non sia in grado di comandare, tu al momento non lo sei e la cura che ti prescrivo è andare da Spock. Non ti devi preoccupare di niente: in plancia c’è Uhura e penserà lei a tutto quanto. Adesso ti porteremo nella cabina di Spock e lì ci rimarrete fino a che non avrete concluso questa faccenda. Tieni» gli disse infine, porgendogli una piccola borsa. «Contiene dei ricostituenti: ti saranno utili, inoltre c’è dell’acqua. Ricorda di bere molto e di abbassare la temperatura della sua cabina di qualche grado, così non sverrai. Ricorda anche che Spock non potrà parlarti e che non avrà bisogno di nulla di tutto questo. Ci ho messo anche un kit medico, nel caso ti ferisse in qualche modo.»  
«Bones…»  
«Mi ringrazierai dopo, Jim.»

McCoy uscì in corridoio lasciandolo solo, ma il capitano non poté soffermarsi a riflettere sul fatto che non fosse più a comando dell’Enterprise, perché le due guardie alla porta entrarono di prepotenza e lo afferrarono per le braccia e poco dopo venne letteralmente gettato dentro la cabina di Spock. Le porte si chiusero dietro le sue spalle con un fruscio appena percettibili e Jim poté sentire chiaramente uno scatto che l’aveva bloccata. Sollevò lo sguardo notando quanto fosse diversa quella stanza da quando c’era entrato, già molte ore prima. Vestiti strappati, cassetti svuotati e oggetti gettati alla rinfusa un po’ ovunque, la sedia della scrivania era stata scaravoltata e gettata lontano. Non si stupì di tutto quel caos, non ne ebbe il tempo perché fu proprio Spock a sconvolgerlo. In tutto quel tempo e con quel che avevano passato, il capitano Kirk poté giurare di non averlo mai visto ridotto in un simile stato. Se ne stava infatti seduto a terra, era completamente nudo, persino i capelli erano spettinati e lo fissava. Nonostante lo avesse visto in mille e più modi, stentò a riconoscerlo. Tutta la logica e la freddezza che solitamente mostrava, quell’algida espressione che lo contraddistingueva, era sparita. Al suo posto v’erano due occhi grandi e scuri che lo fissavano con intensità, quasi con brutalità. Non aveva paura, ma in quel momento doveva mettere in conto che non era lo Spock pacato e attento con cui aveva a che fare tutti i giorni. Assomigliava più ad un animale che ad una persona. Eppure non c’era soltanto questo, il dottore aveva ragione e doveva aver pianto ed inoltre aveva rotto molti degli oggetti che arredavano la stanza. Notò con dispiacere che aveva spezzato a metà anche l’arpa vulcaniana a cui Spock sembrava tenere in maniera particolare. Sì, indubbiamente, si trattava del Plak Tow.

 

**Continua**   



	5. Agire nel giusto

Quando Tret gli si avvicinò, il dottor McCoy se ne stava appoggiato alla paratia proprio di fronte alla cabina del primo ufficiale Spock, dalla quale era appena uscito. Dallo sguardo basso e da quel suo continuo sospirare non doveva esser accaduto nulla di buono e se era come pensava, allora la situazione era degenerata fino a divenire irreparabile. Aveva formulato diverse ipotesi su quel che potesse essere accaduto al primo ufficiale di bordo, alcune erano più che altro teorie astruse e del tutto improbabili, altre invece erano molto più ipotizzabili. Ma ora che aveva visto il capitano venir prelevato di forza dalla propria cabina e portato da Spock, per poi esservi rinchiuso all’interno, aveva compreso di che cosa si trattasse. Si avvicinò al medico di qualche passo, per tutto il tempo si era tenuto in disparte e non solo per non interferire in quelli che erano loro affari, ma perché non voleva far pesare la propria presenza. Per quanto si ritenesse un cranesiano dai modi affabili e cordiali, era pur sempre un ambasciatore e da tale veniva trattato. Il fatto che gli si rivolgessero con estrema gentilezza e con una sorta di reverenziale timore, delle volte diventava insopportabile. Era come se avessero paura che si arrabbiasse e facesse scoppiare una guerra, soltanto per qualcosa di stupido come un saluto dato distrattamente. Doveva trattarsi di certo della fama che gli abitanti di Cranes si portavano appresso, sapeva bene che erano conosciuti come individui rissosi e ben poco cordiali, quello però era il peso che doveva portare. Eppure, di tanto in tanto, Tret avrebbe gradito l’essere trattato meno formalmente. Per questo aveva preferito rimanere fermo dietro l’angolo che dava in un corridoio attiguo, osservando la scena da lontano e sperando di non essere stato visto da nessuno. Per un certo momento gli era sembrato un po’ come spiare, ma no, in fondo non c’era nulla di male se li guardava da lontano. D’altra parte quel di cui gli importava era Spock e poco gli interessava il come sarebbe guarito da ciò che lo affliggeva, la cosa importante era che lo facesse e prima che arrivassero su Cranes.  
  
Non appena lo vide digitare un codice su un meccanismo di blocco, sistemato sopra le porte della cabina e gli uomini della sicurezza sparire nel turbo ascensore, Tret tentò d'approcciarsi a lui. Camminò verso in sua direzione con passo lento ed agile, elegante nella sua tunica azzurrina, perfettamente agghindato di gioielli di giada cranesiana e pettinato in modo che i suoi lunghi capelli, gli ricadessero lungo la schiena. Fermò il suo passo soltanto quando ebbe notato gli occhi del medico terrestre sollevarsi su di lui. Si sentì osservare in una maniera che reputò decisamente incomprensibile e, per un istante, non seppe davvero come comportarsi. Non capiva se l’umano fosse sorpreso, rattristato o addirittura arrabbiato. Mh, magari invece era tutte tre le cose, gli umani d’altra parte avevano dato prova di non essere creature di facile interpretazione, avevano troppe emozioni e le esprimevano di continuo, tanto che spesso queste diventavano un groviglio tale, da essere indecifrabile. McCoy, ad esempio, in pochi attimi aveva già modificato radicalmente il proprio atteggiamento. Si era messo più ritto stando quasi sull’attenti, si era aggiustato la casacca azzurra assumendo un atteggiamento ancor più formale. Tret non si fece spaventare perché sembrava più che altro essere sulla difensiva, evidentemente quel che era appena successo doveva averlo scombussolato più di quanto pensasse. Il che significava che c’era qualcosa che non capiva, che non sapeva. Decise d’essere lui a fare il primo passo, prima che McCoy si defilasse con un inchino. Gli si fece vicino, intenzionato com’era ad assimilare ancora più informazioni su Spock, non si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire quella rara e ghiotta occasione. Per un momento fu tentato d’appoggiargli una mano sulla spalla, di modo da rincuorarlo o quantomeno fingersi interessato ai suoi personali turbamenti. Su Cranes era usanza il toccarsi tra uomini, ma non sapeva se fra i terrestri fosse consuetudine. Pertanto si limitò ad utilizzare le parole, d’altronde parlare era quello che gli era sempre riuscito meglio e se a quindici anni era stato capace di convincere suo padre a mandarlo a scuola nella capitale, sarebbe stato in grado di far confessare un dottore terrestre.  
«Ha rinchiuso il capitano Kirk nella cabina del signor Spock, dottor McCoy?» esordì, con fare vagamente interrogatorio, sperando al contempo di non apparire come eccessivamente severo.  
«Già» vide annuire l’umano, sconsolato, ma prima che potesse però rispondergli, questi continuò a parlare: «Il mio capitano non potrà essere presente alla conferenza di pace e di questo me ne dispiaccio. Sono rattristato anche dal fatto che lei abbia dovuto assistere a questa brutta scena. In tutta sincerità pensavo che fosse nella sua cabina.»  
«Non è un problema» mormorò Tret.  
«Mi creda, non avrei voluto agire in questo modo, ma l’incolumità del capitano e del primo ufficiale sono la mia priorità al momento. Questo equipaggio, la Flotta Stellare e la stessa Federazione, nessuno di loro non può permettersi di perdere due ufficiali tanto capaci. Mi rendo conto che la presenza di Kirk avrebbe reso i toni più distesi, ma converrà con me che essa non è essenziale alla buona riuscita della conferenza.»  
  
L’ambasciatore Tret si soffermò un momento a guardare quell’uomo: la rigidità della postura, la furbizia delle parole e la loro apparente durezza, non erano altro che una maschera che quel medico sembrava forzatamente portare. Era evidente che tra McCoy e Kirk ci fosse un qualcosa di profondo. Non li aveva mai visti insieme per più di qualche minuto, ma non occorreva essere empatici o avere dei giorni per osservarli, per comprendere l’affetto che scorreva tra di loro. E riusciva ad intuirlo persino guardando la preoccupazione che gli deformava i lineamenti del viso, l’espressione tirata e gli occhi stanchi di chi ha appena preso una decisione grave, di qualcuno che ha fatto valere il suo grado e che lo ha fatto contro voglia. Quello era lo sguardo di chi era disposto a mettere a repentaglio un’amicizia, pur di salvare due individui. Questa famigerata amicizia di cui tanto aveva sentito parlare e che con la memoria lo riportava a tempi lontani, sembrava essere ciò che legava quegli uomini. Ma cosa avevano i terrestri di tanto speciale da sentirsi così uniti a qualcuno che non fosse un familiare? Su Cranes i matrimoni non erano combinati, come su Trinos, ognuno era libero di scegliere il proprio sposo. Il rapporto di coppia, la famiglia, era l’istituzione più importante e il pilastro sul quale si reggeva la società cranesiana. Solitamente si venivano a formare clan molto numerosi ed era uso che i figli rimanessero a vivere nella casa paterna anche dopo sposati. Per questo esistevano famiglie dalle dimensioni gigantesche e, considerando i modi di fare bellicosi, queste erano tutt’altro che pacifiche. Al contrario, l’amicizia non era un rapporto molto considerato. Esisteva la fratellanza tra consanguinei o quella tra commilitoni, anche se preferivano evitare le guerre, avevano un esercito, di rado però qualcuno definiva come amico un altro cranesiano. Semplicemente, non era importante. Eppure, per gli umani sembrava essere ciò che contava di più e tra McCoy e il suo capitano pareva tanto profonda, che quel medico sembrava essere disposto a sacrificare il proprio ruolo pur di salvarlo. E in nessuna specie aveva riscontrato qualcosa di simile. La struttura sociale dei vulcaniani o degli andoriani era molto simile a quella della sua specie in cui i clan, le famiglie, erano tutto. Per altre razze invece, come i klingon, ciò che contava era l’onore e il resto non era poi tanto fondamentale, ma era la prima volta che s’imbatteva in qualcosa del genere. In un amicizia che legava due persone che avrebbero dovuto mantenere rapporti strettamente professionali. In un equipaggio formato esclusivamente di vulcaniani, per esempio, il medico di bordo non si sarebbe fatto alcuno scrupolo, non quanti se ne stava facendo il dottor McCoy.  
«No, dottore, la presenza di Kirk non sarà fondamentale» annuì Tret, dopo alcuni istanti di silenzio.  
«Quindi non farà rapporto alla Federazione su quanto accaduto?» Speranza, ecco: ora vi leggeva speranza, nel tono di voce, nello sguardo grande e ampio, in quegli occhi spalancati che gli parlavano molto di più di quanto non gli dicesse tutto il resto. In quella domanda, forse un po’ irriverente, non c’era altro se non desiderio che Kirk e Spock non passassero guai e questo, pareva essere esclusivamente nelle sue mani viola.  
«Non lo farò» annuì e lo fece sinceramente, non aveva motivo di denunciarli e poi se lo avesse fatto avrebbe perduto la possibilità di parlare con Spock e questo non lo poteva permettere. Forse era manipolazione, quella dell’ambasciatore Tret, perché stava facendo tutto per un mero interesse personale, ma non gli importava: non con Spock così vicino e con il suo obiettivo ad un passo.  
«Mi rendo perfettamente conto che non potevate controllare un tale evento» continuò «quanto è successo al signor Spock era inevitabile, l’ho capito.»  
«Lei ha…» Ma Tret non gli diede il tempo di concludere che sollevò una mano, fermando le sue parole. «Le va di camminare?» gli chiese quindi, ed ora era lui ad essere speranzoso. «Vorrei raccontarle una cosa che reputo troverà interessante. Se non ha altro da fare, ovviamente» concluse, con un sorriso.  
  
Il medico si guardò a destra e a sinistra, fermandosi per un secondo a fissare la porta chiusa della cabina di Spock. Era come se non volesse muoversi da lì e per un momento Tret credette di dover insistere, ma inaspettatamente, poco dopo McCoy annuì con un appena percettibile cenno del capo. Gli indicò quindi uno dei corridoi, che si snodava in un contorto labirinto e che Tret non aveva ancora capito dove conducesse. Fecero pochi passi l’uno accanto all’altro, ma giunti ad un certo punto, poco prima di svoltare l’angolo, l’ambasciatore gli prese il braccio afferrandolo in una stretta leggera. Per lui fu istintivo e non si prese nemmeno la briga di pensare al fatto che il terrestre avrebbe potuto non gradire il contatto. Non aveva idea di quale politica adottassero gli umani sui rapporti fisici, ma su Cranes era usuale. Si fece venire qualche dubbio soltanto quando lo percepì più rigido al suo fianco.  
«Se non si sente a suo agio posso lasciarla andare, dottore, non è certo obbligato a toccarmi se non lo vuole.»  
«Non fa nulla» mormorò l’umano, pareva sincero tuttavia uno strano colorito prese a tingergli le guance, era rosso, rosso acceso. Insolito colore era il rosso, su Cranes ad esempio non esisteva ed era molto divertente il fatto che a certe specie gli si colorassero le guance di quel colore, quando avevano vergogna di qualcosa. Anche quell’aspetto era molto affascinante e si trattava di uno di quei dettagli, forse l’unico, che si ricordasse di Amanda. Già, Amanda, Tret ricordava ancora il proprio stupore nel constatare che il suo sangue fosse di quella particolare tonalità, ma ricordava anche le risa di lei dopo che Tret gli aveva detto che era un colore assai buffo. Scrollò il capo prima di venir investito dai ricordi che aveva di lei e di Sarek e continuò a camminare, accentuando la presa sul braccio dell’umano.  
«Su Cranes il contatto fra persone dello stesso sesso è considerato buona cosa, sarebbe anormale il non toccarsi» spiegò.  
«Da noi invece non è né normale, né anormale. Fino a qualche secolo fa era un tabù il contatto fisico fra maschi, ma per fortuna non è più così.»  
«Davvero?» domandò Tret, ora curioso.  
«Sono solo idee antiquate alle quali nessuno bada più e che in passato non hanno portato altro se non sofferenza.»  
«Un giorno approfondirò la storia del suo pianeta, dottor McCoy, siete una specie affascinante.»  
«Affascinante?» ripeté il medico.  
«Ne sembra sorpreso» constatò «non reputa la sua stessa specie come ipoteticamente dotata di fascino, dottore?»  
«No, è che non ce lo dicono in molti. Perlopiù ci danno degli emotivi o dei bellicosi, come non dar loro torto data la storia che abbiamo. Ad esempio, con Spock è un continuo discutere di logica.» Tret rise nel sentire quelle parole, già, i vulcaniani non dovevano andare un granché d’accordo con gli umani. Tanta emotività e così liberamente espressa sotto i loro logici sguardi doveva essere insopportabile persino da vedere, per non parlare poi del fatto che il linguaggio doveva sembrargli incomprensibile. D’altra parte non tutti gli orecchie a punta erano come Sarek ed in questo, Spock doveva assomigliare grandemente a suo padre, altrimenti non avrebbe sopportato lo stare a contatto con così tanti terrestri. Probabilmente però non lo era abbastanza da non litigarci di tanto in tanto, almeno stando a quei pettegolezzi.  
«Oh, ma non deve prendersela, i vulcaniani sono fatti così: è il loro modo di essere e il cambiamento non è preso in considerazione. Hanno uno stile di vita molto chiuso e riservato; inoltre fanno fatica a sopportare il fatto che le altre specie debbano per forza esprimere i sentimenti e voi ne mostrate in abbondanza, di emozioni.»  
«Mi diceva che ha vissuto su Vulcano, ambasciatore» gli disse il dottore, ora più a suo agio, cambiando però radicalmente argomento. L’accostamento emozioni e vulcaniani doveva stranamente disturbare il dottore, e Tret se ne domandò il motivo.  
«Già, è stato tanti anni fa. Fu per via di quell’esperienza che so cos’ha Spock; una volta assistei ad un rituale sul monte Seleya, la loro montagna sacra, lì ebbi la fortuna di poterlo vedere.»  
«Fortuna?» ripeté, quasi incredulo.  
«Sì, i vulcaniani non amano condividere, specie le tradizioni antiche.»  
«Di cosa si trattava?» gli chiese quindi, ora più curioso.  
«Si chiama Kal-if-fee, è una sfida. [1] Desumo che sappia cos’è il Pon Farr, dottore, ebbene quando un vulcaniano entra in quel periodo, se il suo compagno ha un pretendente, questi può chiamare la sfida ovvero il Kal-if-fee. I due contendenti combattono all’ultimo sangue, è molto cruento e può durare anche per giorni, a seconda della forza o della resistenza degli individui. Ho già visto un vulcaniano preda della febbre del sangue, perciò non mi è stato difficile capire cos’ha il suo amico Spock.» McCoy annuì gravemente, senza tuttavia aggiungere altro. Evidentemente stava riflettendo su qualcosa, aveva sì avuto la sensazione che quella passeggiata lo avesse rilassato, ma non si aspettava di certo che la sua tristezza si estirpasse all’improvviso e che non ne rimanesse traccia. E in ogni caso, se l’era ripetuto fino allo stremo, nemmeno gli interessava.  
«Lei crede che abbia agito bene? Chiudendo il capitano nella cabina e costringendolo a stare con Spock?»  
«Forse o forse no, non spetta a me risponderle. Quello che personalmente reputo importante, è che abbia agito credendo di fare il meglio per loro. Sappiamo entrambi perfettamente che Spock sarebbe morto se lei non avesse fatto ciò che ha fatto, non so se il suo comportamento sia stato giusto o sbagliato, ma di certo lo è stato per il meglio. Ha fatto quel che doveva e io l’ammiro per questo, non tutti avrebbero avuto il suo coraggio e qualunque motivazione lei avesse, era ovviamente molto forte. Vi conosco da poche ore, ma il rapporto che lega lei al suo capitano è una delle cose che mi ha sorpreso di più. Vede, sul mio pianeta l’amicizia non esiste, io ho imparato cosa fosse tanto tempo fa, quando ho conosciuto due persone che… ed è stata una di loro a parlarmi dell’amicizia e a dirmi che da allora ci avrebbe sempre legato. In lei e nel suo capitano Kirk io intravedo quel tipo di sentimento e se Amanda fosse qui sarebbe d’accordo con me.»  
   
Proseguirono ancora per diversi minuti, passeggiando tenendosi per il braccio e godendo silenziosamente della compagnia dell’altro come due vecchi conoscenti. La mente dell’ambasciatore volò inevitabilmente al ricordo di Amanda e di Sarek e non poté proprio fare a meno che ripensare quel passato condiviso con loro. Quel che non sapeva era che, al suo fianco, un confuso dottor McCoy si stava domando dove avesse già sentito quel nome.  
   
  
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Kal-if-fee: è quello che ha detto Tret: un combattimento all’ultimo sangue. Nella TOS lo vediamo in Amok Time, la famosa puntata del Pon Farr di Spock che Jim ha citato anche qualche capitolo fa e sulla quale questa storia è ispirata. Anche se, ad essere sinceri, quello è il Koon-ut-Kal-if-fee, al contrario del più semplice Kal-if-fee, questo comprende anche un matrimonio. In quel caso era tra T’Pring e Spock, legati da una promessa di matrimonio.


	6. Senza logica

Gli si avvicinò a passo lento, tanto da parere timoroso negli intenti. Le luci erano davvero molto basse, praticamente spente e non gli consentivano d’avere una nitida visuale della cabina pertanto, più di una volta, Jim rischiò di andare a cozzare contro qualcuno dei mobili che l’arredavano. Per sua fortuna poteva dire di sapersi orientare sufficientemente bene, da riuscire a muoversi anche al buio. Dopo qualche metro si fermò rendendosi conto di star boccheggiando vistosamente: lì dentro faceva un caldo del diavolo. Spock era solito tenere il termostato sui quarantacinque gradi e di certo non avrebbe potuto sopportare tanto caldo, specie in prospettiva di ciò che dovevano fare.  
«Computer» esordì, con voce ferma «abbassa temperatura a trenta gradi.» Aveva la certezza che fossero davvero molto pochi, ma ormai era questione di sopravvivenza e come poteva sperare di reggere con una temperatura maggiore?  
«Luci livello due» disse e subito la stanza s’illuminò appena, tanto che Jim poté finalmente scorgere la sagoma di Spock che, inginocchiato non molto lontano da letto, se ne stava rannicchiato a terra. L’aveva intravisto appena entrato e gli era bastato un attimo per capire che era completamente nudo, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato di trovarlo madido di sudore, con i capelli sconvolti e il viso scuro. Di certo faceva impressione a vederlo così ridotto, specie perché era abituato ad avere a che fare con tutt’altro vulcaniano, Spock era sempre perfettamente preciso e non solo nell’abbigliamento, ma anche in tutto ciò che faceva.

Si mosse in sua direzione notando subito quanto già si sentisse meglio, il benessere che sentiva però non aveva tanto a che vedere con il fatto che aveva diminuito la temperatura, non era un fatto climatico, c’entrava piuttosto con la pace interore. Era come se l’angoscia, che lo aveva attanagliato per dei giorni lo lasciasse passo dopo passo. Più gli si faceva vicino, più il resto del mondo s’allontanava, sfumava diventando qualcosa d’indefinito e ben poco importante. L’essere assieme al suo compagno metteva ogni altra cosa in secondo piano, riusciva a dimenticare persino il fatto che Bones lo avesse costretto con la forza. E proprio al doc si ritrovò a pensare perché anche se una parte di lui era arrabbiata decise comunque di non pensarci, non in quel momento. Adesso aveva altro a cui badare, come il poter dire con sicurezza che Spock sarebbe stato bene. Già, perché avere la certezza che sarebbe sopravvissuto gli scaldava il cuore. Ormai era sicuro che d’ora in avanti, se si fosse voltato, mentre era in plancia seduto alla sua poltrona, lo avrebbe visto chino sui suoi schermi.

Si inginocchiò di fronte ad un rannicchiato primo ufficiale Spock, pur tenendosi ad una certa distanza. Non che gli volesse star propriamente lontano, ma non sapendo come avrebbe potuto reagire, si limitò ad osservarlo provando a capire quali fossero le sue intenzioni. Forse era un illuso perché raramente, Jim riusciva a capire a cosa pensasse. Ma nemmeno se ne rese conto che si ritrovò ad allungare una mano; la tentazione d’accarezzargli il viso gli passò non appena ebbe sollevato lo sguardo su di lui. Spock era differente dal solito e questo ormai gli era chiaro, ma i suoi occhi ebbero il potere di stranirlo e di trasmettergli delle sensazioni alle quali non era abituato. Era tutto, troppo! E capirci qualcosa da quell’informe groviglio di sentimenti che gli sconvolgeva la mente, era impossibile. Poteva un essere vivente provare tanto? Tali emozioni, potenti e impossibili da distinguere o da classificare, da gestire e addirittura eccessive da provare tutte insieme? Lo poteva davvero? C’era tristezza, forse, anzi no, disperazione. Sì, ed era reale e palpabile quasi quanto la tensione erotica che scorreva e che diveniva via, via sempre più potente e difficoltosa da trattenere. Già perché il sentimento più nitido era quel fuoco, sensuale ed animalesco; si trattava pura e indomita passione sessuale. Ma erano i suoi di desideri e le sue di sensazioni, oppure erano esclusivamente quelle di Spock? Jim non riusciva a distinguerle; la sua mente era così confusa… Di certo lo voleva, lo voleva da morire. Ed era difficile da spiegare o pensare, ma era come se avesse represso una parte di sé stesso in un angolo del cervello, tenendocela chiusa per un’infinità di tempo. Era passione sfrenata, rimasta bloccata da qualche parte dentro di loro e che inevitabilmente stava per uscire. Addirittura, Jim si sentiva come se prima d’allora non si fossero mai baciati, né toccati o non avessero fatto l’amore e si trattasse della loro prima volta. Ecco le sensazioni che provava assomigliavano a quelle che aveva sentito durante quella notte in cui l’erotismo tra di loro era scoppiato, nemmeno troppo improvvisamente, pochi giorni dopo la morte dell’ambasciatore. Più o meno era la stessa situazione, solo che lo Spock di quel tempo non era senza logica e non sembrava affatto emotivamente instabile, almeno non in questo modo. Sì perché, erotismo a parte, ciò che stupiva notevolmente Jim, erano gli occhi arrossati e gonfi di pianto o le nocche delle mani sbucciate (come se avesse preso a pugni il muro) e la bocca secca, le cui labbra avevano tagli verdastri: probabilmente le aveva martoriate a lungo perché poté intravedere benissimo, e nonostante la luce tenue, del sangue verde rappreso sul labbro inferiore. In quel momento si sentì egoista, era stato concentrato solo sulla sua di angoscia, sul suo voler salvare Spock per averlo con sé e neanche si era soffermato a pensare a quanto potesse essere scombussolato lui. Se Jim si era sentito tanto male, lui che percepiva tutto come un’eco, chissà Spock che cosa doveva aver passato in quei giorni di meditazione.

Camminò sulle ginocchia, poggiando a terra le mani strette a pugno ed aiutandosi con esse a raggiungerlo muovendosi di qualche metro. Aprì per bene gli occhi azzurri, chinando da un lato la testa di modo da poter incrociare il suo sguardo, spalancò la bocca per parlargli ed appena lo fece, si rese conto di non sapere che cosa dirgli. Ma poi, era necessario il parlare? E proprio con il suo compagno che già sapeva quello che provava e con il quale aveva un rapporto d’intesa tanto profondo, che delle volte era sufficiente uno sguardo per intendersi alla perfezione. Si trattava dello stesso Spock che mal concepiva le frasi inutili e pronunciate esclusivamente con lo scopo di riempire il silenzio e sì, forse avrebbe dovuto agire invece che parlare, ma Jim Kirk era pur sempre un terrestre e in quel momento aveva bisogno di sentirsi più calmo. Necessitava fortemente di rassicurazioni che fossero vive e reali, perché percepire tutto quel caos di sentimenti era destabilizzante persino per qualcuno abituato ad esprimere i propri sentimenti.  
«Sei lucido?» gli chiese e si ritrovò a ridere della sua stessa domanda. Con tutto quel che avrebbe potuto dirgli, la sola cosa che gli era venuta in mente era stata quella? Inspirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi preda di una risata esausta, isterica per certi versi e il suo divertimento cessò subito quando scoprì che Spock lo stava fissando a sua volta. Ad essere sconvolgente era l’intensità con cui lo guardava ed era un qualcosa che Jim non aveva mai visto sul volto del suo controllato fidanzato, per un attimo ebbe la tentazione di allontanarsi perché, sì, un po’ ne era spaventato. Non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno pensarle certe cose, ma il suo istinto di sopravvivenza si chiedeva se si fosse fatto del male, o meglio, se Spock gliene avesse fatto. E poi gli sarebbe bastata una volta sola o ne avrebbe pretese molte di più? E il fisico gli avrebbe retto? Forse il più lucido e provvidenziale di tutti era stato proprio Bones che con il suo kit di sopravvivenza da Pon Farr, gli aveva dato la possibilità di medicarsi in caso di necessità. Magari non sarebbe accaduto nulla di che, ma Jim si dovette ricordare di dirgli che il doc meritava proprio un abbraccio per aver avuto tanta lungimiranza.

A rompere il filo galoppante dei suoi pensieri fu la voce arrochita del suo emotivo vulcaniano, che lo fece sobbalzare per quanto era insolita. Spock aveva una voce bellissima e profonda che nelle notti silenziose e con il solo rombo dei motori a curvatura a far da sottofondo, lo eccitava da morire. Una voce baritonale che durante il sesso diventava quasi illegale e che mai era stata tanto arrapante come invece lo era adesso.  
«Jim.» E gli disse soltanto quello, con lo sguardo ora di nuovo basso a fissare il pavimento e le ginocchia strette, abbracciato a sé stesso in una maniera che reputava decisamente molto tenera. Se non fosse stato per il fatto che era nudo ed eccitato, di sicuro avrebbe sentito il desiderio di coccolarlo o magari si sarebbe fatto spazio tra le sue gambe lasciandosi stringere.  
«Mi hanno chiuso dentro, Spock, siamo bloccati» gli spiegò, ma non ebbe il tempo di dire nient’altro che lo stupore prese possesso di lui. Per la precisione si ritrovò con la bocca spalancata appena si rese conto che stava ridendo. Non in maniera sguaiata, ma si trattava di un’ilarità che, seppur sommessa, era strana a vedersi su di un vulcaniano. Ecco a pensarci bene era molto umana e fu questo a folgorare Jim, mentre se ne stava ancora inginocchiato al suo cospetto. Per quanto scombussolato fosse, il suo primo ufficiale non era mai stato tanto simile a lui come in quel momento. Kirk amava il fatto che fossero diversi e quella disparità evidente spesso gli era di stimolo, ma saperlo così umano da ridere di tutta quella situazione (come se ne cogliesse l’assurdità esattamente quanto lui) era ancora più fuori dall’ordinario. Si ricordò di tener presente che non si sarebbe mai sentito così tanto uguale a Spock come in quel momento e ringraziò il cielo, e McCoy, e addirittura il tizio con la pelle colorata come un mirtillo, che fosse lucido da poterselo ricordare.  
«Bones mi ha destituito e c’è Uhura al comando» riprese a raccontare. «Io e te rimarremo qui fino a che non avrai superato la febbre.» Detto questo si rimise in piedi, si guardò attorno portando nuovamente lo sguardo su Spock. Se ne stava ancora rannicchiato a terra e, dato che non aveva idea di quanto ci sarebbe rimasto, decise che la prima cosa saggia da fare era levarsi i vestiti di dosso. La casacca dorata fu il primo indumento a finire a terra e dopo fu la volta degli stivali, che non si premurò nemmeno di riporre ordinatamente. Un’altra cosa che sapeva di dover fare era recuperare il kit che Bones gli aveva dato ed infatti lo sistemò sul comodino proprio accanto al letto. Letto, sul quale si sedette poco dopo. Si lasciò cadere sul materasso e la sua mente prese a vagare a tutta quella situazione; forse avrebbe dovuto approfittare e rilassarsi, tuttavia subito si rialzò. Non riusciva a sentirsi completamente a proprio agio, non come lo era di solito, quindi prese a camminare avanti e indietro come un leone in gabbia.  
«Ti ci vorrà ancora molto?» sbottò, ad un certo punto e senza rendersi conto che non erano passati che pochi minuti da che era entrato, ma soprattutto, senza accorgersi che ora Spock si era alzato e gli veniva incontro.

 

 

_oOoOo_

   
Non era gentile e nemmeno delicato e i suoi movimenti non erano logici, né mossi da ragionamenti concepiti secondo il consueto rigore vulcanico. Indubbiamente si trattava di qualcosa di profondamente diverso dall’ordinario, il suo tocco non era dolce e attento, ma passionale e animalesco. E quando Jim andò a sbattere con la schiena contro la paratia fredda, un brivido gli percorse il corpo già nudo mentre un gemito usciva dalle sue labbra dischiuse. La schiena s’inarcò, ma non ebbe tempo di abituarsi al freddo che sentì le lunghe e fresche dita di Spock affondare nelle carne soda delle natiche e reggerlo con una facilità, e mostrandogli d’avere una forza, che non aveva mai usato prima. Era come se non si controllasse, come se quelle dita che gli strizzavano il culo tanto da tirargli la pelle, non riuscissero a fare niente altro che stringerlo fino a fargli male. Si ritrovò a boccheggiare mentre la sua eccitazione andava a scontrarsi con quella di Spock. E fu allora che si decise a guardarlo pertanto sollevò il viso su di lui, sforzandosi di non chiudere gli occhi. Ebbe la tentazione di chiamarlo, ma il fiato gli si spezzò in gola appena lo sentì entrare. Se lo aspettava, perché non avrebbero di certo perso del tempo in preliminari, ma non credeva avrebbe fatto così male. Perché sì, il pene di Spock era grosso, gonfio ed eccitato e perché erano giorni che non facevano l’amore e lui si sentiva come se qualcuno lo stesse trafiggendo.

Gridò, Jim Kirk e quasi a ricordargli tutto il dolore che sentiva, il suo urlo non si spense nella cabina, ma riecheggiò a lungo e con lui rimbombarono anche le grida successive e il nome del suo compagno vulcaniano, che non poté che chiamare a pieni polmoni. Spock. Un nome pronunciato con, nel tono, il desiderio che si fermasse almeno per un momento, perché essere scopato così era doloroso e lo era da morire. Poi però percepì il viso di Spock farsi più vicino e il fiato caldo solleticargli il collo, per non parlare del profumo della sua pelle sudata che gli stuzzicava le narici dandogli alla testa. Lanciò un grido perché aveva iniziato a spingere e lui non si sentiva pronto, ma quando la lingua del suo vulcaniano prese a leccargli una porzione di pelle situata appena sotto il mento, il fiato gli mancò e Jim si azzittì. Una breve lappata, poi un bacio e poi ancora denti sottili affondarono nella sua carne, mordendola appena. E Spock lo fece ancora e ancora, lo baciava, leccava, mordeva mentre il suo lungo sesso turgido si spingeva dentro di lui e ci andava davvero, sempre più dentro, sempre più a fondo. Con passione crescente faceva sesso con lui e lentamente, anche a Jim, iniziò a piacere. Sì, di principio era stato terrificante, essere preso con così tanta forza e durante le prime spinte il suo fisico si era come rifiutato, ma poi ci aveva fatto l’abitudine perché non era di certo la sua prima volta quella, ma soprattutto perché Spock durante il sesso produceva una sorta di lubrificante che aiutava la penetrazione. [1] Si ritrovò quindi a godere e a godere, tanto che aveva incominciato a gemere apertamente di quelle spinte poderose e persino dei morsetti dati sul collo. Sentì l’apice avvicinarsi, ma non ebbe il tempo di raggiungerlo. Quando Spock si riversò dentro di lui, e prima che Jim potesse raggiungere il suo orgasmo, lo lasciò andare uscendo dal suo corpo. E lo fece così, con poca grazia, facendolo quasi cadere a terra. Dopo invece, lo afferrò con prepotenza per un braccio trascinandolo fino al letto, dove Jim ricadde pesantemente. Nonostante non fossero trascorsi che pochi istanti, notò che Spock era già di nuovo eccitato. Ecco, in quel frangente, Jim capì davvero cosa fosse il Pon Farr: non si trattava solo di una febbre devastante, ma un qualcosa che produceva una sete primordiale e che pareva non avere tregua, nemmeno dopo l’orgasmo.

Jim gli si avvicinò con reverenza, inchinandosi a terra tra le sue gambe aperte e lo afferrò attirandolo a sé con prepotenza. Se Spock non era delicato, allora non lo sarebbe stato nemmeno lui. Pertanto prese tra le mani il suo pene eretto e svettante e lo fece con poca cura, accarezzandolo fin dal principio con una discreta forza dalla base alla punta e toccandolo in un movimento che però, a lungo andare, divenne lento e fluido. Sentì Spock sospirare e farlo di liberazione, lo vide rilassarsi appena sotto le sue attenzioni e lasciarsi cadere sul letto, emettendo un gemito più aperto quando Jim gli accarezzò i testicoli con la punta delle dita. Difficilmente il suo ritroso compagno si emetteva gemiti o guaiti, perciò il sentirlo anche solo mormorare appena il suo nome, fu decisamente arrapante. Un leggero movimento in avanti, fatto in modo involontario ed istintivo come se il suo corpo si fosse proteso verso di lui in maniera inconscia, gli fece tornare alla mente il fatto d’essere ancora brutalmente eccitato. Si portò una mano al proprio sesso, iniziando ad accarezzarsi lentamente mentre tirava fuori la lingua andando ad assaggiare quello ancora più duro di Spock. Ne leccò il glande e lo fece con avidità. Poi morse delicatamente la punta verde scuro, prendendola in bocca e succhiandola come fosse un cibo prelibato. Diede un paio di lappate lungo tutta la lunghezza, soffermandosi ad inspirare il suo odore; inalandolo profondamente e chiudendolo in un cassetto della memoria, classificandolo come l’odore di Spock ed era diverso e non solito. Era un profumo particolare che di solito non portava e che lo attraeva in maniera irresistibile e Jim non ci riuscì proprio, a resistergli, non poté opporsi a quella cosa che lo legava al suo vulcaniano in un modo fisico e mentale. Quindi prese in bocca il suo sesso già umido e cominciò fin da subito a pompare con forza. E pompò e pompò, ad un rimo sempre più elevato ed incalzante, masturbandosi con foga e dandosi piacere da solo, per venire e per farlo insieme. E quando successe, quando arrivarono all’orgasmo, l’urlo di Jim riempì la stanza assieme a quello di Spock riecheggiando in quella cabina, ora non più silenziosa.

 

 

_oOoOo_

   
Erano trascorsi… quanto? Dieci minuti? Un quarto d’ora? James Kirk non sapeva davvero dirlo, dopo il suo ultimo orgasmo era proprio crollato. E ora la sola cosa che sapeva era che Spock aveva trascorso più di trenta minuti a dormire e che, finalmente, sembrava non essere più eccitato. Non sapeva se era solo una pausa o se ne aveva ancora, quello di cui era sicuro era che, di sesso, iniziava davvero a non poterne più. Erano rinchiusi lì dentro da… non sapeva più nemmeno lui quanto e per tutto il tempo non avevano fatto altro che scopare, tanto che la cosa stava diventando monotona. Si mise seduto sul letto, allungò una mano fino al comodino dove perse dell’acqua che bevve con avidità, per poi assumere uno dei ricostituenti che Bones gli aveva lasciato. L’acqua gli portò il refrigerio di cui aveva bisogno mentre la brodaglia proteica, l’energia necessaria alla sua sopravvivenza. Un’energia che prese subito a scorrergli sotto pelle, dandogli quel pizzico di forza in più che parve davvero rimetterlo al mondo. Si lasciò quindi cadere sul letto, appoggiandosi una mano al ventre mentre iniziava a domandarsi per quanto ne avrebbero avuto. Per la vacanza su Risa avevano previsto una settimana di riposo, ma il solo pensiero di trascorrere sette giorni in quello stato era terrificante. D’accordo che amava Spock e adorava fare del sesso con lui, ma c’era un limite a quello che un corpo umano poteva sopportare. E, o Dio, non avrebbe mai pensato di poterlo anche solo pensare, ma iniziava ad averne abbastanza. Il che era assurdo se si considerava che soltanto qualche anno prima lo avevano soprannominato: “Jimmy quattro volte” per via di un’orgetta che una notte, in Accademia… Quindi doveva per forza trattarsi di uno strano scherzo del fottuto destino, perché lui era Jim Kirk il seduttore (o almeno lo era stato) e fare sesso gli piaceva quasi più che comandare una nave stellare.

Sussultò appena sentì Spock muoversi al suo fianco, si girò verso di lui notando che si stava svegliando. Roteò gli occhi prima di voltarsi, massaggiandosi la zona lombare con una mano mentre cercava una posizione più comoda per stare steso.  
«Già sveglio?» gli chiese, con una punta di ironia. Ovviamente non ricevette risposta, Spock aveva gli occhi ancora iniettati di quella cosa che doveva essere data dal Plak Tow, quella stesso magico fluido che lo attirava in modo magnetico. Spostò gli occhi sul suo corpo, accarezzandolo con lo sguardo fino a scoprire la sua eccitazione che già si erigeva svettante e pronta. Sospirando, Jim appoggiò il mento sopra al braccio mentre allargava di poco le gambe e lo sentiva entrare. Ancora. Quella volta fu diverso, se possibile, fu ancora più intenso perché la prima spinta fu poderosa. Non ebbe però tempo d’abituarsi, che Spock lo afferrò per i fianchi issandolo, fino a che Jim si ritrovò in ginocchio: letteralmente seduto sul suo pene duro. Lo scopò così, spingendosi con forza sempre crescente e baciandogli il collo, mordendolo e poi risalendo fino all’orecchio. E più Spock spingeva, più Jim godeva e godeva perché il suo compagno non era mai stato tanto libero e preda delle sue stesse emozioni. Non gli aveva mai mostrato una simile passione, come aveva fatto quella notte. Girò il viso, baciò la sua bocca andando poi a stuzzicare la punta dell’orecchio. Cielo, adorava le sue orecchie a punta e a Spock piaceva quando gliele toccava, di solito erano incredibilmente sensibili e al tocco si eccitava sempre un poco, quella volta però ruggì letteralmente. Jim si sentì poi stringere con ancora più durezza. Estenuante, ma bellissimo. Il sesso con Spock, quel sesso rude e sporco, a tratti violento, finì come finiva sempre ovvero con le loro grida fuse insieme e l’orgasmo che esplodeva contemporaneamente. E quando alla fine Jim ricadde sulle lenzuola sfatte, dopo che fu venuto per l’ennesima e bellissima volta, si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise.  
«Mi hai disfatto, Spock» mormorò, allungando una mano fino a sfiorargli la pelle del volto. Scoprì che aveva le guance umide e gliele asciugò con le punte delle dita. Aveva pianto e, anzi, stava ancora piangendo. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non doveva, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile perché le reazioni del suo compagno non erano dettate dalla logica o sensate, ma solo il frutto di un groviglio d’emozioni sconvolte. Kirk gli sorrise ancora, avrebbe voluto continuare ad accarezzarlo e a tergere le sue lacrime salate, ma la stanchezza era troppa e le palpebre gli si chiusero lentamente.

Alla fine, il silenzio tornò a calare nella cabina del primo ufficiale dell’Enterprise. La temperatura prese a salire, ma Jim non se ne rese conto e non si accorse neanche dei suoi abiti che venivano piegati e sistemati con ordine sulla scrivania accanto all’entrata. Non si rese nemmeno conto del kit medico di McCoy che veniva riposto con accuratezza sul comodino, delle lenzuola che lo coprirono o delle dita fresche che gli accarezzarono la fronte. Non se ne accorse perché era vero, Spock lo aveva disfatto, distrutto ed ora non poteva fare altro se non dormire e godersi il meritato riposo.

 

   
 **Continua**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Non so dove ho letto questa cosa del pene di Spock che produce lubrificante. Di sicuro l’ho letta in una fanfic che parlava del pon farr, ma non ricordo chi fosse l’autrice, né il titolo della storia. Se qualcuno dovesse ricordarlo ne metterò i credits.


	7. Il giorno dopo

Doveva trovarsi di sicuro in un deserto o comunque in un luogo tropicale perché ad avvilupparlo era quel caldo di tipo torrido, arido e asciutto che gli si attaccava addosso e gli scorreva sotto pelle, bruciandogli il cervello. Era un caldo del diavolo, infernale come le bocche di un vulcano. Jim si umettò le labbra secche, desideravano acqua anzi la bramavano come se si trattasse della cosa più importante perché sì, al momento lo era realmente. Si tastò la divisa, in cerca di qualunque cosa le somigliasse, ma non ne aveva nemmeno una goccia. Eppure era quasi sicuro d’avere con sé il kit di McCoy, era certo d’avercelo da qualche parte. Arsura. Il sole scottava sopra la sua testa, gli bruciava il cervello e confondeva le idee anche la vista ora gli si stava appannando, colpa probabilmente di un calo di zuccheri. Aveva il corpo madido, bagnato da una miriade di goccioline di sudore che gl’imperlavano la pelle abbronzata. Si passò una mano sulla fronte, tergendosi, ma parve non servire a nulla perché era ancora più bagnato. Aveva caldo. Bruciava. Scappare e fuggire via alla ricerca di un riparo sembrava poter essere una soluzione, ma non sapeva dove si trovasse e non aveva idea della direzione da prendere. E poi, era come se si sentisse bloccato: fermo in mezzo sotto un sole cocente e non riusciva a muovere un solo passo. D’un tratto percepì un rumore, si trattava di un suono lontano e ovattato. Provò ad identificarlo guardandosi attorno, ma non vide nulla se non una luce molto forte che lo accecava. Si portò quindi una mano al viso e serrò ancora di più le palpebre provando a ripararsi la vista, ma la sola mano sugli occhi non sembrava essere sufficiente. I raggi del sole e il caldo erano troppo forti perché potesse sopportarli. Dopo invece, il frastuono divenne più forte e poté sentirlo più chiaramente, era meno lontano e…  
  
Aprì gli occhi di scatto, ma subito li richiuse perché accecato dall’intensità delle luci. Si coprì con una mano lasciando che l’illuminazione artificiale dell’Enterprise filtrasse attraverso le dita serrate. Il buio parve dargli un po’ di sollievo o quantomeno gli permise di realizzare che era stato tutto un sogno: il deserto e, no beh, la luce accecante quella era vera. Tentò di guardarsi attorno mentre prendeva più coscienza di sé e del luogo nel quale si trovava, soltanto dopo gli venne in mente che era rinchiuso nella cabina di Spock, a causa del Pon Farr. [1] Già, Spock. Ad un certo punto della nottata o della giornata (non aveva idea di che ore fossero) Jim si era addormentato e aveva perso la cognizione del tempo, oltre che la coscienza del proprio corpo. Quante ore fossero trascorse dall’ultima volta che avevano fatto l’amore, questo non lo sapeva proprio. Pertanto si voltò verso l’altra metà del letto e lo fece senza nascondere premura nei movimenti, chissà se stava bene, chissà se la febbre era finita e se stava bene. Spalancò gli occhi, allarmato quando non lo vide disteso al suo fianco. Sobbalzò poi a sedere e si guardò attorno, scattando in piedi e soffermandosi soltanto quando un capogiro lo colse. Solo quando si portò una mano alla fronte e la scoprì bagnata, fece caso al fatto che faceva un gran caldo; lo faceva veramente e lui era per davvero tutto sudato: neanche quello era stato un sogno. Camminò verso la zona giorno e fu allora che lo vide: Spock, vestito in una tunica vulcaniana di quelle scure e dall’aspetto serioso che Jim trovava particolarmente eccitanti addosso a lui. Se ne stava seduto sul cuscino che utilizzava per la meditazione e adesso lo guardava con fare curioso, con un sopracciglio arcuato verso l’alto e in viso quel suo solito cipiglio algido. Pareva così tranquillo! Le espressioni del viso erano serene, gli occhi vivi e attenti, era lui in tutto e per tutto. Persino negli impercettibili movimenti delle dita, intrecciante le une alle altre e che soltanto poche ore prima lo avevano fatto impazzire di piacere.  
«Spock» pronunciò, con tono arrochito e con un fin troppo evidente fare incredulo mentre camminava verso di lui, senza riuscire a trattenersi dall’andargli vicino.  
«Mio t’hy’la, sono lieto di vederti sveglio» si sentì rispondere da Spock, la cui voce era atona ed apparentemente seccata.  
«Cosa? Voglio dire, come? Tu sei già, nel senso, hai finito?»  
«Finito?» ripeté, sollevando di nuovo un sopracciglio.  
«Sì, il Pon Farr, la febbre, è tutto andato?»  
«Sì, il Plak Tow è cessato e mi sento perfettamente bene. Non posso dire lo stesso di te, Jim, ti ho lasciato dormire per dodici ore pertanto ti consiglio di lavarti accuratamente; sei accaldato.»  
«Accaldato?» ripeté, con aria quasi scandalizzata «ci saranno cinquanta gradi qua dentro.»  
«Quarantatre, per la precisione, e ritengo di dovermi scusare, ma dopo che l’effetto della febbre è terminato ho iniziato a patire il freddo. Dovevo ipotizzare che ti avrebbe dato fastidio, perdona la mia leggerezza.» Lui annuì, guardandosi attorno con fare confuso. Gli faceva uno strano effetto il vederlo compito e perfettamente logico come lo era di solito, quando invece soltanto poco prima era una specie di animale in calore e la sua faccia assomigliava più a quella di un toro in carica che a quella di un pacato vulcaniano.  
«Sei certo di sentirti bene, Jim? Sembri confuso.»  
«Io?» gli chiese in risposta, guardandolo stupito. «Sì, voglio dire no! Insomma, quando mi sono addormentato eri una specie di animale in calore e adesso sei di nuovo te stesso. Non pensavo che sarebbe passata tanto in fretta, credevo che durasse almeno una settimana o anche più.»  
«La durata del Pon Farr non è un tempo definito» gli spiegò, alzandosi da terra e prendendo in mano la candela per la meditazione che spense con un soffio leggero. «Per alcuni dura fino a dieci giorni; altri invece proseguono in questo stato di follia soltanto per poche ore. Per quel che mi riguarda ventiquattrore lo ritengo un tempo tutto sommato logico, data la mia metà umana.»  
«Capisco» annuì, pensieroso. Quindi era per davvero tutto finito? Giorni e giorni di preoccupazione, mesi di preparazione psicologica ed era tutto andato? Era soltanto quello, il terribile Pon Farr? Una notte di sesso frenato e senza inibizioni? Sì, era stato un po’ violento, molto poco romantico e decisamente brutale, gli aveva rivolto a fatica uno sguardo e per tutto il tempo con quella bocca non aveva fatto altro che morderlo e leccarlo. Per non parlare dei baci profondi e passionali, di quelli che ti fanno perdere la testa e tremare le ginocchia. A questo proposito, chissà quando Spock si sarebbe lasciato andare di nuovo in quel modo? Non che il loro sesso quotidiano fosse brutto, ma il suo compagno era così logico anche in certi momenti, che spesso non desiderava altro se non l’essere preso e sbattuto al muro senza troppa grazia. Probabilmente per avere un’altra notte così avrebbe dovuto aspettare altri sette anni. Ecco, per allora sperava vivamente che si organizzassero in un modo un po’ diverso. Innanzitutto il non essere costretti ad aspettare fino all’ultimo minuto per poi venire richiusi in una stanza da Bones, sarebbe stato già un ottimo inizio. Già e a proposito di Bones, se lo avesse avuto lì lo avrebbe abbracciato. Sì, lo aveva destituito, ma se lui era disposto a sacrificare tutto pur di salvare Spock, allora Bones aveva rischiato la loro amicizia pur di salvare loro. Sembrava che tutti fossero disposti a sacrificarsi per l’altro e questo forse era patetico, ma a lui scaldava il cuore. E poi il dottore aveva fatto bene perché se adesso erano lì, in salute e vivi era solo merito suo e della sua infinita testardaggine. Più di una volta, McCoy aveva salvato loro la vita, ma lo aveva fatto sempre da medico ed in sala operatoria, questa volta invece aveva agito più da amico o da fratello e mai, mai Jim lo avrebbe dimenticato.  
«Sei già stato sul ponte?» gli chiese, cercando con lo sguardo i vestiti che se ne stavano appoggiati e perfettamente piegati sulla scrivania.  
«Come ipotizzavo la meditazione è stata lunga e difficoltoso è stato arrivare a dei risultati che fossero da ritenersi soddisfacenti. Quindi no, non sono stato sul ponte, ma ho preso contatti con Nyota già otto punto quattro ore fa.»  
«E quindi?» lo incalzò Jim, con urgenza. Adesso voleva sapere dove si trovavano, come stava l’equipaggio e se l’Enterprise era ancora tutta intera.  
«Siamo nel sistema di Cranes da nove punto quattro ore. Il tenente Uhura ha incontrato una nave orioniana lungo il percorso che l’hanno, come dire, trattenuta.»  
«E quel tizio che sembra un mirtillo, come si chiama? Tret! Lui è stato informato circa la nostra situazione?»  
«Uhura mi ha riferito che è stato il dottore ad appianare la situazione con l’ambasciatore il che, se posso permettermi, ha dell’impensabile data la sua ben poca propensione alla conversazione pacifica. In questo momento, il dottor McCoy si trova alla conferenza assieme a Tret, sono stato informato che siamo stati invitati ufficialmente alla cena che si terrà tra sessantotto minuti. Oltre al mediatore della Federazione sarà presente solo la delegazione cranesiana. Stando a quel che il tenente mi ha riferito è stata più volte richiesta la sua presenza, capitano, ma l’ambasciatore Tret si è prodigato per non far pesare la sua assenza. Le suggerisco di prepararsi e d’indossare la divisa, avviserò la sala teletrasporto di tenersi pronta ed il tenente Uhura di avvertire la base su Cranes che stiamo per sbarcare.»  
Spock non aggiunse altro e si ritirò nuovamente nel proprio silenzio, tipico di lui, dopodiché prese a camminare per la stanza e a darsi da fare, prima di cambiarsi con la divisa azzurrina. A Jim non rimase altro se non fare una doccia e prepararsi per la conferenza. Si sentiva ancora un po’ stranito, confuso più che altro. Per giorni aveva avuto paura di perdere Spock o l’Enterprise, aveva provato il terrore di non riuscire a farcela ed era stato lacerante. Perché un lato della sua mente era stata sempre in allerta e perennemente pronta a reagire e scattare, ad andare dal suo compagno e a farlo il prima possibile. Perché Spock lo aveva chiamato e lo aveva fatto sempre. Indubbiamente il suo fisico ne aveva risentito e forse era a causa di quel patimento, che aveva dormito per così tante ore di filato. La cosa che sapeva con assoluta sicurezza era che si sentiva libero e leggero, accaldato e madido di sudore certo, ma stava benissimo. Specie perché sentiva che anche Spock stava perfettamente; il loro legame era più forte e il sottile filo che li univa, vibrava come mai prima d’allora. Finalmente felice e più libero dai brutti pensieri, prese la sua divisa dorata si diresse fischiettando verso il bagno.  
  
L’acqua della doccia ebbe il potere di lavare via tutto. Stanchezza, insicurezza, sudore e tutta la tensione accumulata durante quell’infinita attesa che iniziasse quel benedetto Pon Farr. Ogni cosa scivolava via. Le preoccupazioni, i timori e le paure, la sofferenza e il dispiacere, il terrore di non farcela: di non poter più salvare Spock e perdere l’Enterprise. Lavato via da un getto d’acqua fresca. Certo viverlo era stato terribile, ma adesso che ne era uscito sentiva di non esser mai stato tanto meglio e per certi versi ne era addirittura contento. Tanta sofferenza e ansia, se finiva sempre così bene, allora ne valeva la pena.  
  
Quando uscì in corridoio, facendolo a testa alta e mai così fiero di sé e del suo primo ufficiale, si diresse verso il turbo ascensore a passo spedito. Il suo secondo, il suo compagno, era al suo fianco come al solito ed era quella sensazione ad essere bellissima. Il fatto che se si voltasse lo potesse vedere, ci potesse parlare, era qualcosa di paradisiaco. Ci aveva fatto l’abitudine, ad averlo vicino, alla sua logica, ma soprattutto a quella presenza constante e silenziosa che dava a Jim tanta sicurezza. Perché, più di tutto, era stato il non averlo avuto accanto a sconvolgerlo. Il non avere nessuno al suo fianco che gli desse forza, che lo facesse ragionare, che gli mostrasse la cosa logica da fare per poi guardarlo con confusione quando sceglieva d’agire all’esatto opposto. Forse derivava da una sua insicurezza causata da quel padre mai conosciuto, il fatto di volere Spock sempre con sé o magari, era semplicemente perché lo amava e il legame che li univa era forte e saldo solo se erano vicini, ma di fatto era quello che sentiva e non se ne vergognava affatto. Ciò che lo stupì veramente non fu però la sensazione nuova, ma al tempo stesso estremamente familiare, dell’avere di nuovo Spock a un passo da lui. A sorprenderlo furono gli sguardi dei marinai che incrociava per i corridoi e che erano carichi di gioia, dei saluti cordiali e dei sorrisi sinceri. E proprio allora il capitano Kirk capì cosa fosse la felicità. Perché quella era la perfezione: Spock era vivo, entrambi avevano il miglior amico che si potesse avere, la sua astronave era la più veloce della Flotta e il suo equipaggio lo amava e rispettava.  
«Tutto bene, Scotty? Mi sembri un po’ teso.» Con queste parole, il capitano Kirk entrò nella sala del teletrasporto. La pacca sulla spalla che aveva dato al suo ingegnere capo risultò essere un po’ troppo forte o magari fu semplice stupore, perché poco dopo lo vide sussultare.  
«Capitano» gli rispose Scotty, balzando in piedi e lasciando la postazione buttandosi quindi su Jim in un abbraccio caloroso. «Lei non sa quanto mi renda felice il vederla, anzi il vedervi tutti e due qui.» Kirk non si voltò verso il proprio primo ufficiale, che per tutto il tempo gli era stato accanto e lo aveva seguito in perfetto silenzio, lo osservò per un momento perché era quasi certo che fosse inverdito impercettibilmente. Forse quello che aveva detto Uhura poteva essere vero: Spock avrebbe potuto provare vergogna una volta passata la febbre ed anche se aveva meditato per tutto il giorno, probabilmente gli sarebbe occorso più tempo per lasciarsi ogni cosa alle spalle. Per quanto lo riguardava, Jim non si faceva problemi nel sapere che l’intero equipaggio lo aveva saputo chiuso in una cabina a scopare con il suo primo ufficiale. Ma i vulcaniani, beh, erano complicati e poi lui conosceva abbastanza bene Spock da sapere che la cosa potesse fargli provare vergogna. E se normalmente era molto bravo a nasconderlo, adesso di sicuro non riusciva a mascherarlo.  
«Grazie per l’accoglienza calorosa, Scotty, ma io e Spock siamo attesi giù su Cranes. Per il momento è presente solo il dottor McCoy, dico bene?»  
«Sì, ci è andato insieme all’ambasciatore questa mattina. Uhura dice che non ne può più» mormorò, ridendo. Jim lo imitò perdendosi per un attimo in una sonora risata e, mentre in lui cresceva l’aspettativa di rivedere Bones, il suo divertimento si spanse riecheggiando nella sala del teletrasporto, assieme a quella sincera del suo capo ingegnere e allo sguardo confuso del primo ufficiale.  
«Coraggio, Scotty, energia» ordinò infine, andandosi a posizionare su una delle piastre. L’ingegnere annuì e si andò a sedere, e proprio mentre Scott si muoveva agile tra le sue adorate macchine, Jim si voltò per un momento verso il proprio secondo, scrutandolo appena e lasciandosi scappare un sorriso quando colse confusione su di un volto appena inverdito.  
«Sei imbarazzato» affermò, con sicurezza.  
«In breve mi riprenderò completamente.»  
«Già, ma tieni presente che prima o poi dovremo parlarne» mormorò Jim.  
«Mi sembra d’aver già detto tutto quanto il tenente Uhura mi ha riferito, non capisco di cosa dovremmo discutere.»  
«Di quello che abbiamo fatto in quella cabina per, quanto tempo? Dieci ore o magari anche di più.»  
«Non riesco a comprendere, capitano, ha forse perduto la memoria di quanto è successo? Nel caso sono certo che con una fusione mentale potrei…»  
«No, non ho perso la memoria, Spock, ho solo ho un paio di domande da farti e a cui vorrei rispondessi.»  
«Che genere di domande?» indagò il vulcaniano.  
«Ad esempio sul fatto che in certi momenti mi sei sembrato più, come dire, umano.» Spock stava forse per ribattere, ma la voce di Scotty lo interruppe: «Mi scusi se l’ho fatta attendere, capitano, la base su Cranes non aveva ancora dato il consenso.»  
«Ora lo abbiamo?» chiese Kirk.  
«Sì, signore.»  
«Allora energia.»  
  
Appena prima che il capo ingegnere azionasse le sue leve, Jim fece a Spock l’ultima domanda. Quel dubbio che gli vorticava in testa già da qualche giorno, ma che non aveva ancora fatto a tempo a chiedergli.  
«Sai chi è il mediatore della Federazione?»  
«Sarek di Vulcano» gli rispose, prontamente. Jim rise, beh, quello era perfetto. Tipico, ma perfetto. Porca miseria, Sarek no… Era fregato! Adesso lo avrebbero costretto a discutere di responsabilità familiari, visite su Nuovo Vulcano o addirittura di logica. Per non parlare di quello sguardo arcigno che il vecchio vulcaniano aveva e che lo metteva in soggezione, facendolo sentire come un ragazzino che aveva appena commesso una marachella. Ah, e il tutto condito con il fatto che Jim era sicuro che Sarek lo detestasse.  
«Perfetto» Spock non era riuscito a cogliere l’ironia, né quel leggero timore che aveva iniziato a serpeggiare in lui, tuttavia non poté aggiungere altro o mettersi a piegare perché già stavano sparendo in una miriade di luci bianche.  
  
  
  
  **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Questa nota è per spiegare quello che so sui sogni e che intendo in questa scena. Quando si è in fase di sogno e attorno a noi capita qualcosa, non so come il suono del telefono o una luce che si accende, nel nostro cervello scatta un meccanismo che fa entrare quel che sta accadendo nel nostro sogno e lo rende parte di esso. È come se il nostro cervello facesse di tutto pur di non svegliarci e provocare così un trauma. Per questo Jim sogna d’essere in un deserto, la sua mente associa il caldo che fa nella cabina con l’afa del deserto e la luce a quella del sole.


	8. Mille sfumature di viola

> Meravigliosamente riposa  
> la risplendente ametista  
> e naviga l'occhio verace  
> in trasparenze viola.  
> ‒ Alda Merini –

   
   
   
Il tenente Nyota Uhura era una donna molto attraente, nonostante il buffo colore di pelle aveva dei lineamenti molto piacevoli nonché dei lunghi capelli neri legati in una fluente coda. I tratti del viso erano splendidi, gli zigomi alti, la bocca piccola e carnosa, gli occhi scuri e profondi. L’ambasciatore Tret era quasi certo di potersene innamorare. C’era però qualcosa che lo faceva desistere dall’invitare quella meravigliosa creatura a prendere frutti di Nroa dalla medesima cesta e si trattava della determinazione che riusciva a leggere nel suo sguardo. Era certo d’aver visto prima un’espressione simile sul viso di una femmina ed era stato su Q’onos; solo le donne Klingon avevano quel cipiglio in viso. Gli trasmettevano una sensazione di inquietudine ed insicurezza e lo facevano sentire come se la sua stessa vita fosse appesa alla stupidità delle parole che pronunciava. In un perfetto controsenso però, lui, se possibile, parve innamorarsene ancora di più. Perché più quella splendida tenente lo guardava così meravigliosamente determinata, più lui ne restava affascinato. Quegli umani erano così strani e il fatto che alcune delle loro femmine fossero dotate di un animo tanto combattivo, era davvero affascinante. Anche se forse quel caso particolare era dettato dall’incarico che aveva di recente assunto Uhura. Il dottore gli aveva spiegato che quella bellissima umana aveva preso il comando temporaneo dell’Enterprise, e che i pericoli che aveva dovuto affrontare durante il tragitto, lo sgradito incontro con gli orioniani ad esempio, l’aveva caricata di molte più responsabilità di quante avesse inizialmente preventivato.

Dopo che lui e McCoy avevano passeggiato per i corridoi del ponte alloggi, il giorno prima, Tret si era ritirato in cabina e lì ci era rimasto fino al mattino successivo. E ne era uscito soltanto dopo che erano arrivati nel sistema di Cranes ed era stato convocato in plancia perché Brum, il governatore del suo pianeta, si trovava in video conferenza e domandava di lui. Era stato allora che era stato accolto da un serioso tenente Uhura e, sì, se n’era innamorato all’istante. Magari era un po’ frivolo: in fondo non era la prima volta che s’infatuava di una donna di un’altra specie, ma il fatto era che erano tutte così belle… In ogni caso non era una buona idea il mettersi a pensarci proprio in quel momento perché il grassoccio volto viola del governatore, che capeggiava al centro dello schermo, pareva ancor più corrucciato di quanto ricordasse.  
«Ambasciatore, mi stavo preoccupando per te. La conferenza di pace avrà inizio oggi, temevo che l’Enterprise si fosse persa per strada o che quelle strane creature che ti hanno portato qui fossero degli incompetenti.» Tret sollevò gli occhi al cielo: i cranesiani ed i loro modi di fare, aveva dimenticato quanto potessero essere bruschi e sgarbati. Infatti era esattamente per questo motivo che la sua presenza era tassativa ai fini della buona riuscita del trattato. Lasciare tutto nelle mani lilla dei suoi concittadini, era un rischio troppo alto specie per sedare quella guerra fredda che durava da troppo tempo.  
«Governatore Brum, rivederla è un onore oltre che a un piacere» disse, provando ad essere il più compiacente possibile «mi dispiace molto per il nostro ritardo. L’arrivo era previsto per ieri, ma purtroppo questa nave terrestre ha incontrato una serie di ostacoli e abbiamo tardato» spiegò, mentre il capo s’inchinava con reverenza.  
«Ostacoli?» ripeté Brum.  
«Pirati e delle astronavi nemiche il cui unico scopo era quello di minare la pace; il capitano Kirk e il suo equipaggio però sono stati in grado di scortarmi ottimamente fino a qui, nonostante i numerosi attentati che abbiamo subito.»  
«A proposito di quel terrestre, dove diavolo è finito? Il mediatore della Federazione mi ha promesso che l’eroe della Terra sarebbe stato presente, è un affronto il fatto che non sia stato lui ad accogliermi, ma questa strana femmina.»

Attorno a lui, gli umani di stanza sul ponte parvero allarmarsi. Lo stesso dottor McCoy, che se ne stava in piedi al suo fianco, s’irrigidì tanto che gli parve addirittura che stesse per parlare o quantomeno provare a spiegare l’assenza del suo comandante. Con un movimento fluido però, Tret lo fermò trattenendolo per un braccio. Il governatore Brum era un uomo superbo e poco incline al dialogo, se qualcuno sull’Enterprise avesse utilizzato le parole sbagliate, il trattato di pace sarebbe addirittura potuto saltare. Il carattere capriccioso e scorbutico del suo governatore non era una cosa di cui andare fieri, ma Tret aveva imparato da tempo la nobile arte dell’oratoria e soprattutto sapeva bene come prenderlo. Se Brum si sentiva sfidato o minacciato, diventava ancor più intrattabile e poteva sul serio essere pericolosamente imprevedibile. Pertanto, mentre la plancia era immersa nel più totale silenzio e gli umani presenti parevano quasi essere sospesi (come se dalle sue prossime parole fossero dipese le vite di tutti loro), Tret prese la sua decisione e a dire il vero non faticò nemmeno tanto che non dovette soffermarsi a riflettere, l’aiutare Spock e Kirk era scontato.  
«Il capitano Kirk e il primo ufficiale Spock non sono presenti in questo momento perché stanno svolgendo un’indagine per mio conto» disse, serio e sicuro, con quella risolutezza ed autorità nel tono di voce, che parevano essere in grado persino di mettere in soggezione un individuo al pari di Brum.  
«Che tipo di indagine?» gli domandò il governatore, ora scettico.  
«Dalle riserve di cibo dell’Enterprise sono spariti i miei frutti di Nroa; lei sa perfettamente quanto vitali siano per la nostra sopravvivenza. Questo è un attentato alla mia vita e temo che dietro ci siano gli stessi pirati che ci hanno attaccato mentre venivamo qui. Ho ritenuto che la questione fosse più importante di tutto il resto, pertanto ho ordinato loro di svolgere delle accurate indagini. Posso assicurarle però che al comando in questo momento c’è il più valido ufficiale dell’equipaggio. Il tenente Uhura è un soldato onorevole e molto esperto, il mio viaggio fin qui è stato incolume.»  
«Capisco, beh, ha fatto più che bene allora» annuì Brum, con convinzione. «Quando le indagini saranno terminate mi faccia avere un resoconto. I responsabili di questo affronto finiranno nelle mie prigioni, può starne più che certo.»  
«Sì, signore. Questa è un ottima idea, signore» annuì l’ambasciatore, con servile riverenza.  
«E faccia in fretta a venire, Tret, qui è pieno di vulcaniani e io non li sopporto già più.»

Il governatore sparì dalla visuale e l’immagine si spense, Nyota trafficò tra i comandi della postazione delle comunicazioni ed annuì informandoli che il video era stata chiuso dalla base, ma che Cranes aveva dato loro il permesso di teletrasportarsi sulla superficie o di atterrare allo spazio-porto con una navetta. In quel momento però parve non importare a nessuno perché tutti stavano guardando, allibiti, l’ambasciatore Tret. E lui, al centro della plancia, non poteva negare di non starsi beando di tante attenzioni.  
«Perché lo ha fatto?» gli chiese il dottor McCoy, spezzando il silenzio e precedendo quella che pareva essere un po’ la domanda di tutti.  
«Perché il governatore Brum non comprenderebbe i motivi che vi hanno spinto a destituire il capitano Kirk, seppur momentaneamente. Se lui si sentisse minacciato e mi creda la cosa è piuttosto plausibile considerandone il carattere, potrebbe arrivare ad annullare la conferenza. In caso che un fatto tanto grave accadesse, sarebbe guerra e io non lo posso permettere. Il mio compito è parlamentare, dottore e se questa conferenza fallisse, io fallirei con lei. Allo stesso tempo però, non voglio neanche che il capitano Kirk subisca delle conseguenze per qualcosa di inarrestabile come un Pon Farr, né tantomeno Spock.»  
«Che significa, tantomeno Spock?» domandò Bones, in risposta.  
«Sono io che ho richiesto l’Enterprise e se uno di voi ne subisse una qualche conseguenza, me ne sentirei responsabile» borbottò Tret, evitando l’argomento “primo ufficiale” con estrema abilità. L’affabile cranesiano si rivolse poi al comandante in carica, sorridendole con modi gentili.  
«Signora, gradirei recarmi su Cranes immediatamente.»  
«Certo, ambasciatore, le faccio preparare una navetta» annuì Nyota.  
«Dottor McCoy, le andrebbe di seguirmi?» mormorò Tret, con un sorriso viola stirato sul suo volto.  
«Io? E perché mai?»  
«Mi sarebbe di estrema compagnia e poi gli umani sono ben voluti sul mio pianeta, vedrà che troverà i paesaggi di Kristhat incantevoli in questa stagione. Siamo in primavera e i giardini sono un tripudio di colori.»  
«Beh, come dire di no ad una simile prospettiva?» ironizzò Bones, prima di indicare a Tret il turbo ascensore nel quale sparirono poco dopo.  
 

 

_oOoOo_

 

Cranes gli era mancato e anche Kristhat, la capitale, con i suoi giardini che parevano incantati e i palazzi alti e bellissimi. Addirittura aveva sentito nostalgia del mare di Britt che aveva intravisto dagli oblò della navetta durante la discesa. Aveva sospirato quando aveva notato in lontananza le coltivazioni di alghe; doveva esserci casa sua là da qualche parte, i suoi genitori e tutti i suoi fratelli. Chissà se avrebbe avuto modo di rivederli, chissà poi se avevano ricevuto il messaggio che aveva spedito loro, ormai giorni addietro. Di certo quella stretta che sentiva al cuore mentre respirava l’aria di Cranes, non l’aveva mai provata in nessun altro luogo. I gelidi paesaggi di Andoria o quelli desertici di Vulcano, per non parlare dei giardini di Risa o del mare celeste di Crytos per quanto meravigliosi fossero, non erano nulla se paragonati a Kristhat. La primavera, già inoltrata, rendeva il clima mite e piacevole. Anche se era l’estate a rendere tutto splendido, con gli alberi di Nroa pieni di frutti ed il vento caldo che spirava dal mare e che scompigliava i capelli bianchi di lui, ai tempi giovane studente. Nonostante quei moti di malinconia e i ricordi di gioventù che tornavano prepotenti, Tret dovette ammettere che anche adesso Cranes era bellissima. E quel venticello fresco che arrivava da sud e che sapeva vagamente di Blathka, era addirittura commuovente. Si guardò attorno, notando con piacere che gli alberi di ciliegie bianche e i meli di Fros, erano fioriti di uno splendido e delicato lilla. Le rose lungo i viali cittadini e nelle aiuole, erano già sbocciate e contribuivano a creare un tripudio di colori che variavano dal rosa, al blu scuro. In tante e meravigliose sfumature di viola.

Il dottor McCoy scese dalla navetta appena dopo di lui; lo spazio-porto nel quale erano atterrati si trovava in realtà nel centro della piazza principale della capitale Kristhat, ovvero il luogo che avrebbe ospitato la conferenza di pace. Di principio i trinosiani avevano preso l’ipotesi di Cranes come un vero e proprio affronto, avrebbero infatti preferito i tenui paesaggi di Trinos, ma il governatore Brum aveva così insistito e pareva talmente desideroso di far provare loro la celebre ospitalità, che il primo ministro Glatk non aveva davvero avuto altra scelta. Una volta allontanatisi dal porto, Tret e il dottore furono catapultati in uno splendido arcobaleno di colori, in una profumata primavera che rendeva il cima gradevole e mite in quei ventinove gradi, che lui reputava perfetti. Ci fu un momento di silenzio, nel quale evitò di soffermarsi a fissare il suo compagno di viaggio, ma in cui si rese conto che era a dir poco stupefatto, probabilmente dalla bellezza di quel che stava vedendo.  
«Ma è tutto viola!» lo sentì sbottare, ad un certo punto. Tret volse lo sguardo verso di lui fermandosi ad osservarlo: gli occhi grandi e che viaggiavano a destra e a sinistra erano carichi di un vivo e sincero stupore, così come la bocca ampia e spalancata.  
«Bello, non è vero?» gli chiese, entusiasta e non solo di poter condividere con qualcuno tutta quella meraviglia, ma soprattutto di poter essere di nuovo nel solo luogo che poteva definire come casa sua. Finalmente dopo tutto quel tempo trascorso a spasso per l’universo, a viaggiare per le galassie, a vivere in luoghi che non gli erano natii e che non lo sarebbero mai stati, adesso era a Cranes. Dopo tutto quel tempo, anni che gli erano sembrati una vita, era lì e quasi non gli pareva vero.  
«Bello?» ripeté McCoy, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio. «Questo pianeta è viola.»  
«Lo dice come se fosse una cosa orribile.»  
«Non dico che lo sia, ma ecco, non mi aspettavo che qui fosse realmente viola, perché è tutto viola» continuò il dottore, evidentemente sempre più allibito. Tret era invece sconcertato dalla sua reazione, non pensava davvero che il suo meraviglioso pianeta e i colori che a lui erano così cari e per i quali aveva provato una sincera nostalgia, potessero non piacere a degli occhi alieni. Anche se, e questo non avrebbe mai dovuto dimenticarlo, quei terrestri erano proprio strani. E se ne avevano dato prova fino a quel momento, con i loro buffi rossi e neri e i variegati modi d’esprimersi, per non parlare poi dell’insolita maniera con la quale si cibavano, era ovvio che ritenessero Cranes strano.  
«Beh, non è proprio tutto viola» rispose Tret, un po’ offeso.  
«Ah, no? Fiori viola, piante viola, uomini viola e anche il cielo è, beh, viola.»  
«Osservi con più attenzione, dottor McCoy il cielo è di una particolare tonalità di blu molto scuro che, e di questo me ne rendo conto, non esiste in nessuno dei luoghi della galassia che ho visitato. Per questo è così meraviglioso. Viola, bianco e blu in tutte le loro sfumature. Un cranesiano non necessita d’altro in vita propria, che questi tre colori non gli possano dare.»  
«Mi faccia capire bene, ambasciatore, su Cranes avete solo tre colori?»  
«Dal suo tono di voce, la cosa dev’essere terribile per lei, ma comunque sì: sono soltanto tre. Lo trova tanto brutto?» domandò Tret, con un sorriso sornione che gli dipingeva il viso lilla.  
«Al contrario è molto carino: mia figlia che adora il rosa sarebbe felicissima se sapesse di questo posto. Però il primo impatto è inaspettato.»

L’ambasciatore ne rise, in fondo lo capiva perché anche lui era rimasto stranito la prima volta che aveva visitato un altro sistema solare. Il fatto che fosse tutto tanto colorato e che potessero esistere delle tonalità che non fossero bianche, viola e blu era impressionante e lo era tuttora. Tret si ridestò solo quando notò che il dottore si era incamminato lungo uno dei viali alberati che conducevano al palazzo principale, così gli fu subito dietro ed insieme iniziarono a passeggiare. Gli indicò con un cenno della mano il percorso da seguire, tra le decine di stradicciole che si snodavano e che erano un vero e proprio labirinto. Nonostante riuscissero ad intravedere il palazzo (un edificio bianco e blu dall’architettura che, a quanto pareva, McCoy trovava bizzarra) arrivarci era tutt’altra faccenda. Passeggiarono assieme, lungo una delle tante stradine fiorite e circondate da aiuole variopinte di ogni tonalità di rosa. Il cielo era terso e l’aria era fresca e tenue, una brezza più che leggera ora soffiava dal mare, situato solo a pochi chilometri da lì. Il dottore sembrava essere molto curioso di sentirlo raccontare la storia della città e di come essa fosse stata fondata, già diversi millenni prima. Era stata costruita da un gruppo di cranesiani dissidenti, i quali avevano desiderato distaccarsi dal governo della vecchia città (ora abbandonata) che si trovava nell’adesso desertico continente di Kruthak, all’estremo sud del pianeta Cranes. Stranamente il dottore fu divertito appena Tret gli fece presente che gli architetti che avevano progettato di costruire la nuova città, avevano preferito utilizzare delle linee più morbide piuttosto che ispirarsi alle forme squadrate dei palazzi vecchi.

In breve, e dopo svariati minuti di piacevole conversazione, giunsero all’ingresso principale dell’edificio. Tret fu riconosciuto subito ed accolto da alcuni dei membri del consiglio con un abbraccio caloroso. Una volta che ebbero oltrepassato la porta e superato i controlli, notò quanto McCoy sembrò apparire ancor meno a proprio agio.  
«Il governatore ha nominato i vulcaniani, ce ne sono molti?» gli domandò, mentre si guardava attorno.  
«Perché me lo chiede?» disse Tret, vagamente malizioso.  
«Semplice curiosità, ammetto che in parte condivido i sentimenti di quel Brum.»  
«A quel che ne so l’unico vulcaniano presente alla conferenza è il mediatore della Federazione, Sarek che so essere il padre di Spock.»  
«Da come ne aveva parlato, sembrava ci fosse un’invasione» mormorò il medico, ridendo mentre entrava nell’ingresso di quel grande palazzo.  
«Per Brum uno basta e avanza.» Ne risero insieme mentre mettevano piede nella grande sala. Tret si guardò attorno, era già popolata da molti dei suoi concittadini e riusciva infatti a riconoscere alcuni dei membri del consiglio. Mentre la delegazione trinosiana non doveva essere ancora sbarcata, perché non c’era un solo pelle bianca e non ne intravedeva nemmeno una di folta chioma di capelli viola, che erano tipici loro e per i quali sembravano andare particolarmente fieri. Come se l’avere i capelli viola fosse in una qualche maniera una bella cosa. In compenso il mediatore della Federazione era già arrivato e lo vedeva, in mezzo a quella folla, parlare con un membro del consiglio. Pochi istanti nella sala e Sarek si voltò verso di loro. Non lasciò intravedere alcuna emozione, ma a Tret fece piacere il pensare che avesse provato qualcosa nel rivederlo dopo tanto tempo, magari una sensazione simile alla sorpresa o addirittura al piacere. Diversi metri li dividevano e un’infinità di capelli bianchi e lentiggini lilla si stagliavano fra di loro, eppure si erano visti e il vulcaniano lo aveva riconosciuto. Tanto che adesso Sarek lo guardava e lo faceva con un’intensità tale che, per un attimo, gli fece mancare il fiato. Accidenti, l’aveva dimenticata quella sensazione che il guardare negli occhi un vulcaniano gli dava; era un misto di soggezione e curiosità, desiderio di sapere che cosa ci fosse dentro quella mente più che ordinata. Tret si stupì del fatto che lo avesse riconosciuto in mezzo a quella folla di cranesiani. Certo, dal canto suo, non faticava a ricordare quale fosse l’aspetto di quel vulcaniano e non perché fosse il solo ad essere presente, ma perché avrebbe riconosciuto Sarek ovunque.  
   
E sì, Tret figlio di Mrat era abituato a tutto e aveva visto tante cose durante la sua centenaria vita, conosciuto milioni di persone di tante specie diverse eppure, nonostante fosse cotanto ambasciatore, il cuore gli batté rapido in petto come se non avesse mai pulsato. E non solo perché aveva rivisto casa sua dopo così tanto tempo, e non si trattava neanche di quel vecchio compagno di scuola incontrato per caso nell’androne del palazzo, era perché Sarek era lì di fronte a lui. Perché era il padre di Spock e lo stava guardando in tutta la sua austera compostezza, fissandolo con quello sguardo che era sempre lo stesso di trentacinque anni prima. Il sopracciglio arcuato verso l’alto, l’espressione del viso apparentemente disgustata e negli occhi un’aria di superiorità ed albagia che lo avevano sempre contraddistinto. Era sempre lo stesso ed era buffo, perché era come se non fosse trascorso che un solo giorno da allora, da quel tempo lontano. Come se loro tre si trovassero ancora su Vulcano e lo sguardo di Sarek si fosse posato su di lui soltanto poco prima. Era come se Amanda fosse ancora accanto al suo marito vulcaniano e rivolgesse a tutti i presenti in quella grande sala quel suo grande e coriale sorriso umano. Un sorriso che Tret non aveva mai dimenticato.

E invece erano trascorsi più di trent’anni, entrambi erano invecchiati e lei non c’era più. Tret sollevò lo sguardo sull’ambasciatore Sarek accennando un caldo e felice sorriso di circostanza, un sorriso che il vedere il marito di Amanda proprio gli si smorzava. Era emozionato certo, il cuore gli batteva furioso nel petto, ma non poteva dire d’essere felice perché era doloroso e faceva male al suo cuore viola. E per di più, Sarek adesso lo salutava e con la mano alzata e le dita divise a formare il simbolo vulcaniano di cordialità; fu allora che comprese avrebbe dovuto affrontarlo per davvero. Probabilmente aveva dimenticato ogni cosa o magari provava addirittura del risentimento nei suoi confronti, risentimento che teneva ben celato, nascosto dietro le espressioni del volto compite, gli occhi gelidi e la bocca serrata, ma non troppo tirata. Una maschera ben costruita e perfettamente funzionante agli occhi di un cranesiano disattento, ma che non avevano mai fregato Tret. Perché Sarek era sempre stato un mondo di emozioni ben visibili e la sua indifferenza non lo aveva irretito una sola volta, né trentacinque anni prima, né tantomeno adesso. E quando lo salutò, Tret riuscì per davvero a vedercela, quella punta di risentimento che traspariva dal suo tono di voce profondo e filtrava attraverso di essa, come adesso i raggi del sole entravano dalle grandi finestre di quel salone.  
«Salute a te, Sarek di Vulcano» enunciò, a voce ferma sollevando una mano e salutandolo alla maniera vulcaniana.  
«Salute a te, Tret di Cranes.»

 

 

**Continua**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, lo ammetto: tutto è sfociato un po’ nel surrealismo più sfrenato. Il fatto che esistano solo tre gradazioni di colore (e tutte le sfumature che ci sono nel mezzo) è pura irrealtà. Che comunque sono già molti colori, ma tenete conto (e in futuro spiegherò altre cose a riguardo) che non esiste né il rosso, né il nero, né i toni del verde e del giallo. Strano? Che poi nemmeno tanto perché, alla fine, quelli che hanno fatto la serie classica se ne sono inventati di robe… quindi può anche starci un mondo viola, no? Spero vi siano arrivate le contraddizioni che rendono la società cranesiana meno perfetta di quel che appare. Il fatto che trovino i trinosiani ridicoli fa parte della caratterizzazione che ho voluto dar loro.


	9. Il vanto del governatore

Il governatore Brum era un individuo che l’ambasciatore Tret aveva sempre definito come capriccioso. Possedeva i tratti caratteriali tipici dei cranesiani: iracondo e poco paziente, ma ad aggravare la sua già pessima indole c’era la tendenza a comportarsi come un bambino. Adorava essere idolatrato e la sua vanità, difetto che era comunque noto nella sua razza e che Tret stesso ammetteva d’avere, era famosa in tutto il sistema. Per ingraziarselo in effetti non servivano poi tanti sforzi: era sufficiente il complimentarsi con lui per la lucentezza dei suoi capelli, il viola accesso della sua pelle o la lunghezza della barba, per farlo cadere in uno stato di accondiscendenza che lo rendeva decisamente malleabile. Nel ritrovarlo, nel parlare con lui dopo tanto tempo, Tret poté notare che non era cambiato per niente, anzi se possibile era addirittura peggiorato. Era vistosamente ingrassato e il suo vanto, rappresentato dalla più giovane tra le sue figlie, da lui decantata come la più bella cranesiana della galassia, non era poi tanto speciale. Non possedeva lineamenti aggraziati e delicati, in effetti assomigliava fin troppo a suo padre tanto che ogni volta che Tret si ritrovava a fissarla, si chiedeva perché non avesse anch’essa la barba. Inoltre gli dava davvero l’impressione d’essere viziata e capricciosa. Per questo avere a che fare con entrambi era un vero e proprio supplizio, inoltre, come se non bastasse, non aveva ancora avuto modo di parlare con Sarek. Non che Tret avesse qualcosa di particolare da dirgli, ma da che aveva saputo della morte di Amanda, non aveva ancora avuto modo di fargli le sue condoglianze. Sapeva che con lui certi formalismi non erano necessari, ma nella sua famiglia era usanza il celebrare i defunti ed anche se gli amici non facevano parte della cultura di Cranes, per lei avrebbe fatto volentieri uno strappo alle regole.

Tret sorrise forzatamente, annuendo alla richiesta del governatore d’avere il capitano Kirk e il primo ufficiale Spock a cena per quella stessa sera nel suo grande e confortevole palazzo situato poco distante da lì.  
«Governatore, signore, non so se il capitano Kirk e il signor Spock riusciranno ad essere presenti per allora» intervenne il dottor McCoy, chinando il capo con reverenza.  
«Oh, non sia sciocco, signor Meccocky. Stanno semplicemente svolgendo delle indagini, dovranno pur mangiare qualcosa. Ho ragione, Sarek? Tra l’altro mi diceva che Spock è suo figlio.»  
«Esattamente» annuì il vulcaniano.  
«Non vi incontrerete spesso e mi rendo conto di quanto il non vedere i propri figli per un lungo periodo sia straziante, caro Sarek, la capisco benissimo mi creda. Io per primo non so cosa farei se non vedessi tutti i giorni la mia bella Lras, vorrà dire che sarete entrambi miei ospiti questa sera. Ci rilasseremo, le mie figlie ci intratterranno con danze e canti: sarà una serata splendida e poi ho tenuto da parte giusto delle bottiglie di birra per l’occasione. Lras, mia carissima figlia, dico bene?» domandò Brum, rivolgendosi alla giovane cranesiana che se ne stava ferma e in silenzio dietro di lui.  
«Certo, padre.» Il vanto del governatore s’ammutolì immediatamente mentre il suo più importante genitore si raccomandava con il dottor “Meccocky” d’avvisare il capitano Kirk e il suo primo ufficiale dell’invito a cena. Quando poco dopo i due cranesiani sparirono tra la folla di persone in quella grande sala, il medico si lasciò andare ad un’imprecazione nemmeno troppo velata.  
«Qualche problema, dottore?» gli domandò Sarek, arcuando un sopracciglio ed assumendo una posa che a McCoy parve ricordare quella di Spock. E Tret e fu più che sicuro, perché riuscì perfettamente a sentire un “tutto suo figlio” che annegò immediatamente dopo nella fiumana d’imprecazioni che fu in grado di emettere.  
«Un enorme problema, ambasciatore, gigantesco!» annuì, tentando di non alzare la voce. «Kirk e Spock non stanno svolgendo nessuna un’indagine: suo figlio è in Pon Farr» mormorò, abbassando ancor di più il tono. «Sono stato costretto io stesso a prendere provvedimenti e a far sì che facessero quello che dovevano fare. Entrambi avevano dato precedenza alla missione, ma non erano più in grado di comandare l’astronave, dato il legame che li unisce e che rendeva Jim suscettibile all’influenza del Plak Tow. Sono stato costretto a destituirli momentaneamente dal comando, nonostante non ne avessi voglia. Ora se permettete vado a contattare l’Enterprise e a sapere se ci sono novità. Pregate il cielo che ne sia uscito, ambasciatori dei miei stivali o il governatore Brum ci rimarrà molto male quando noterà la loro assenza.» Il medico si allontanò da loro a passo spedito e così rapidamente, che non riuscì a sentire la precisazione di Sarek che gli faceva notare che i vulcaniani non sono soliti ringraziare il cielo, ma soprattutto che al momento nessuno, né lui, né Tret indossassero degli stivali.

Quello che il cranesiano realizzò soltanto quando la sagoma del dottore fu già lontana, sparita oltre la porta d’ingresso, era che lui e Sarek erano soli. Finalmente avrebbe potuto parlare con lui, dopo tutto quel tempo, dopo tanta attesa. Il suo cuore batté, accelerò rapido nel petto e una punta di emozione gli ruppe la voce. Perché era trascorsa una vita e loro erano di nuovo sotto lo stesso cielo.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

Stando a quel che gli aveva detto Spock, Cranes era un pianeta molto strano. Aveva dei colori che erano insoliti e che a lungo andare provocavano un certo fastidio alla vista, nonché mal di testa e in rari casi addirittura nausea. Jim non ci aveva nemmeno tanto creduto, nonostante sapesse che il suo primo ufficiale non diceva bugie, ma fu costretto ad ammettere che non aveva pensato al fatto che potesse essere drammaticamente vero. Eppure, una volta giunti sulla superficie, si era reso conto che era effettivamente come gli era stato descritto. Viola. Tutto. Ogni cosa, ogni persona, ogni pianta, ogni dannatissimo fiore. Persino il cielo lo era. Tuttavia, Jim non perse troppo tempo ad ammirare il paesaggio: aveva una cena alla quale presenziare e non poteva proprio perdere minuti preziosi. Nemmeno un attimo per stare in contemplazione di un palazzo che aveva una forma che… e anche piegando il capo da un lato e rilassando gli occhi e sì: era decisamente fallica. No, non poté soffermarsi specie perché il tizio grassottello e violetto che li aveva accolti all’arrivo nella sala del teletrasporto, un funzionario governativo, pareva avere le ali ai piedi. Il piccoletto infatti procedeva a passo fin troppo spedito lungo i viali acciottolati dei giardini della città fino a giungere, soltanto pochi minuti più tardi, al palazzo che gli era stato detto essere quello del governatore. Un edificio apparentemente enorme e dalle linee esterne che gli ricordavano l’Enterprise. No, non aveva avuto neanche un istante per mettersi a costatare che, per l’ennesima volta, Spock aveva avuto ragione e che quel Cranes era assai insolito come pianeta.

Kirk non parlò mai lungo il tragitto, ciò che gli arrivò alle orecchie furono soltanto brandelli di conversazione tra quella specie di acino d’uva con le gambe e il suo primo ufficiale. Da quei pochi stralci, aveva capito che il dottor McCoy era ancora vivo e che il governatore in persona gli aveva offerto una stanza da letto e un bagno profumato, nel quale riposarsi e cambiarsi senza essere costretto a tornare a bordo della sua nave. Capì anche che la delegazione trinosiana si era ritirata negli alloggi appena dopo essere sbarcata e che non sarebbe stata presente al banchetto. In ogni caso, disse il delegato del governo, la prima seduta sarebbe avvenuta soltanto il mattino successivo perché Brum aveva preferito aprire la conferenza con una cena e dei festeggiamenti, preparati esclusivamente per gli amici terrestri.

Percorsero diversi corridoi prima d’arrivare di fronte ad una piccola porta di colore viola che il cranesiano aprì, facendo quindi cenno loro che potevano accomodarsi all’interno e visitare la grande sala senza remore. In effetti era un bellissimo luogo, illuminato esclusivamente da candele bianche mentre al centro faceva bella mostra di sé un grande tavolo imbandito.  
«La cena avrà inizio tra qualche minuto, già un ospite è presente in sala e fra poco arriverà anche il governatore, accompagnato dalla più bella delle sue figlie. Le auguro buon soggiorno e buona cena, capitano Kirk e anche a lei, signor Spock.»  
«Grazie per l’accoglienza calorosa» annuì Jim, ma il delegato già era sparito e ancor prima che la porta si chiudesse alle loro spalle. Rimasero quindi soli. E l’essere realmente da soli, di principio, fu quello che il capitano credette che fossero perché non riusciva neanche a vederla la sagoma di quell’unico ospite già presente che si muoveva nella penombra. Gli furono sufficienti pochi secondi per capire di chi si trattasse. Non si soffermò ad osservare le linee bianche e blu delle volte del soffitto e nemmeno ad ammirare la tonalità pervinca del pavimento, perché lo scorgere Sarek in piedi, di fronte ad una delle grandi finestre che dava sul panorama violetto dei giardini del palazzo del governatore, non gli diede proprio modo di badare a null’altro. Tutta la sua attenzione fu rivolta a lui ed ora a Spock che, quasi dotato di una fretta che non gli apparteneva mai, camminava verso di lui a passo spedito.  
«Dif-tor heh smusma» mormorò, fermandosi a pochi passi ed aprendo le dita nel tipico saluto vulcaniano. [1]  
«Figlio mio.» E non si dissero nient’altro perché poco dopo, Spock piegò la testa da un lato e subito le mani di suo padre furono sul suo viso. Jim poté riconoscere quel tocco immediatamente: si stavano fondendo e, per una qualche ragione, si ritrovò a guardarsi attorno con la speranza che nessuno fosse lì con loro. Come se la cosa lo imbarazzasse. O magari era perché sapeva per esperienza diretta quanto fosse privata; lui ad esempio non avrebbe mai voluto svolgere una pratica simile in un luogo che non fosse la loro cabina sull’Enterprise, al riparo da occhi indiscreti.

Quando si allontanarono, dopo che nemmeno un minuto era trascorso, Jim ne rimase stupefatto. Non aveva mai visto due vulcaniani fondersi e non credeva che il tutto fosse così breve, di solito con Spock aveva sempre la sensazione che ci rimanesse un’eternità, nella sua testa. Ma invece ora tutto si era già concluso e, come se questo peggiorasse ancora di più la sua confusione, si ritrovò subito lo sguardo di Sarek intento a sondare il proprio. Gli occhi del padre del suo compagno furono nei suoi e il capitano non poté fare a meno che sentirsi in soggezione. Sapeva di non avere un motivo valido per provarne, ma di tanto in tanto aveva la medesima sensazione anche con Spock. Quegli occhi seri e l’aria apparentemente annoiata, quel sembrare superiori e il tutto unito alla consapevolezza (che Jim aveva) che dentro le loro menti si nascondesse un universo fatto di emozioni, tenute insieme da una logica ferrea e spietata. E il pensiero che adesso quelle iridi così tanto più vulcaniane rispetto a quelle di Spock (ma cariche della stessa espressività) lo fissassero, facevano sentire Jim un perfetto idiota. Perché quello era uno sguardo che lo smascherava completamente, era come se Sarek stesse guardando dentro la sua mente e ormai sapesse già tutto di lui, tanto che non potesse fare più niente per nascondersi e proteggersi da un implacabile giudizio. Era come se quella fusione appena fatta tra padre e figlio, avesse esposto Jim come mai lo era stato prima. Decise però di non perdere tempo a pensarci, d’altra parte rimuginare era perfettamente inutile specie perché prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontare il suo logico suocero.  
«Ambasciatore Sarek, è un piacere vederla» lo salutò, azzardando a salutarlo nel medesimo modo vulcaniano di Spock, pur non riuscendoci altrettanto bene. La cosa che riacquistò con sicurezza fu il suo solito cipiglio acuto e furbo, unito a quella compostezza che aveva sempre quando era in plancia e che ormai lo contraddistinguevano.  
«Spock» gli rispose invece il vulcaniano, ignorandolo e portando quindi lo sguardo al figlio «vuoi presentarmi il tuo compagno?»  
«Ah-sa-mekh. Iw’kan th'at-adun: James Tiberius Kirk, sa-fu T’George-heh-Winona Kirk, Terrasu.» [2] Detto questo, Spock gli tese le dita della mano destra chiedendogli con un impercettibile cenno del capo, di unirle alle sue in quel bacio vulcaniano che tra di loro mancava da giorni. Si trovò ad annuire mentre imitava il gesto e permetteva alle proprie sensazioni, al proprio amore, di tendersi fino a Spock ed arrivare a lui. Adorava i baci vulcaniani perché era come se loro due diventassero un solo essere, come se si unissero nel corpo e nello spirito e lo facessero contemporaneamente. Non era al pari di una fusione mentale, quella era più un viaggio dei sentimenti e nei ricordi dell’altra persona, no, i baci vulcaniani erano più simili ad un contatto di anime. Quasi si unissero fino a formare un unico essere.

Fu Spock, dopo pochi istanti, ad interrompere il bacio e Jim di principio si ritrovò addirittura spaesato; fu solo per un momento, dopo riacquistò tutta la sua compostezza.  
«Che vi siete detti?» gli domandò Jim. Era stato insolito il sentirlo parlare in un’altra lingua e forse era questione di abitudine, anzi sicuramente, ma gli faceva un certo effetto. Arrapante, di sicuro (come se di tutto quel sesso fatto fino a qualche ora prima non ne avesse avuto abbastanza).  
«È usanza del nostro popolo presentare alla famiglia colui che si è scelto come compagno o compagna, l’individuo al quale si è uniti da un legame fisico e mentale. In questo caso tu» spiegò Spock.  
«Capisco» annuì, per quanto però gli facesse piacere l’essere accettato da suo suocero, al momento Jim aveva ben altre priorità e la tesa situazione di Cranes e Trinos era in cima alla lista delle sue priorità.  
«Beh, al momento se permettete vorrei lasciare da parte le nostre questioni familiari. Sono stato fin troppo assente e mi piacerebbe sapere com’è la situazione da queste parti» disse, ora rivolto a Sarek.  
«Non si è ancora discusso di nulla, figli miei, ma i toni all’arrivo della delegazione trinosiana erano distesi nonostante il carattere ben poco accondiscendente dei nostri padroni di casa.» Figli miei? Fu la cosa che Jim si domandò; lo aveva davvero definito come suo figlio? Ovviamente non glielo fece notare, ma si impose di chiederlo a Spock in futuro. D’altronde c’erano così tante cose di cui voleva parlargli, come quanto accaduto durante il Pon Farr ad esempio, e quegli stralci di umanità che aveva intravisto in lui e che erano sembrati a Jim così fuori posto. Sapeva che era per metà umano, ma vederlo e poter toccare con mano il suo lato debole era tutt’altra faccenda e ancora dopo tanto tempo, a Jim, faceva strano.  
«Carattere poco accondiscende?» domandò.  
«Se posso permettermi, Jim» intervenne quindi Spock «posso spiegarlo io: i cranesiani hanno dei modi di fare piuttosto irruenti, sono celebri per questa caratteristica. Principalmente è motivo per il quale instaurano una conferenza di pace soltanto adesso, dopo centinaia di anni di guerra fredda contro i trinosiani, che invece sembrano aver per tutto il tempo subito della dominazione psicologica e culturale dei cranesiani. Essi infatti sono molto più miti e si lasciano sopraffare facilmente. Per questo mio padre accennava al fatto che non è ancora accaduto nulla; di certo ci saranno delle schermaglie e la conferenza potrebbe durare anche molti giorni.»  
«Insomma la nostra solita fortuna» mormorò Jim, in risposta.  
«Fortuna?» ripeté invece Sarek. Il loro dialogo però morì subito e lui non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di rispondergli, che le porte della sala si spalancarono ed uno strano tizio vestito di rosa annunciò loro l’ingresso del governatore e del suo seguito.

Jim per poco non rise appena notò che, nel cosiddetto seguito, c’era anche il dottor McCoy vestito in una lunga tunica fucsia decorata con fiori rosa dal tono più chiaro e delicato. Addirittura percepì un qual certo divertimento persino in Spock che, e di questo ne era convinto, anche se non fosse stato in subbuglio per la febbre gliel’avrebbe fatta sentire, quella leggera risata nel vedere Bones conciato a quel modo. Il governatore invece era più cicciotto e panciuto di quanto Jim si aspettasse che fosse ed oltre ad avere una figlia dall’apparenza piuttosto graziosa, ma alquanto detestabile, che però pareva essere il suo più grande vanto, era anche decisamente antipatico. Brum gli si fece vicino con un gran sorriso stampato in viso, evidentemente ben contento d’avere a che fare con l’eroe della Terra.  
«Capitano Kirk!» esclamò, allargando le braccia quasi volesse tirarselo contro e stringerlo sul serio a sé. Per fortuna si trattenne dal farlo, per quanto abituato a tutto non aveva la minima intenzione di abbracciare quel tizio.  
«Governatore, è un onore poter fare la sua conoscenza» gli rispose, dando apparenza d’essere il più reverenziale possibile. «Le posso presentare il mio primo ufficiale Spock.»  
«Ma certamente, è un piacere incontrare il figlio del grande Sarek.»  
«I miei saluti, governatore.»  
«Allora, come procede l’indagine?» chiese loro Brum.  
«Indagine?» ripeté Kirk, confuso. Tuttavia non riuscì nemmeno a pensare d’inventarsi qualcosa sul momento, che la voce di Spock lo fermò ancor prima che riuscisse ad aprir bocca.  
«L’indagine svolta da me e dal capitano si è conclusa, signore» mentì il suo primo ufficiale.  
«E chi sono i responsabili di un tale affronto?»  
«Si tratta dei medesimi pirati che hanno assaltato l’Enterprise, rallentando il nostro viaggio» continuò a spiegare.  
«Li avete catturati?»  
«Il capitano di quel cargo ha fatto esplodere la propria astronave, i membri del Sindacato di Orione a cui appartenevano sia il comandante che i pochi membri dell’equipaggio, sono soliti adottare una politica suicida.»  
«Quindi è tutto risolto?»  
«Esattamente» mormorò infine Jim, intervenendo nella discussione ed annuendo con convinzione.  
«Sono contento. Aveva ragione, Sarek: il capitano Kirk è un ottimo comandante. Sono felice che sia qui, ma prego, sediamoci e godiamoci l’ottima cena che ho fatto preparare.»

Il gruppetto fece per accomodarsi quando Brum sembrò ricordarsi di un qualcosa che pareva essere vitale per il proseguo della serata. Un dettaglio che Jim non colse immediatamente, ma che gli fu chiaro non appena lo vide tornare sui suoi passi e prendere per mano quella che era sua figlia, a meno stando a quanto aveva detto Sarek, ed avvicinarsi a lui.  
«Capitano, per poco non me ne dimenticavo: questa è mia figlia Lras, la più bella e la più intelligente. Gradirei che voi ragazzi approfondiste la vostra conoscenza; cara, perché non vai a sederti di fronte al capitano Kirk? E lei, mio caro James (posso chiamarla così, non è vero?) si accomodi pure dove più desidera. Sono certo che troverà la compagnia della mia bella bambina molto piacevole. Discuteremo dei rimanenti dettagli che vi riguardano più tardi ora non è il caso di annoiare i nostri ospiti, vero ragazzi miei? Ma su, su, ceniamo e non trattenetevi dall’abbuffarvi: i miei personali cucinieri sono i migliori della galassia, ve lo posso assicurare.»

Eh, già! Jim si ritrovò a sorridere forzatamente assumendo un’espressione felice e contenta, nascondendo però un notevole ribrezzo e non solo perché il vanto del governatore era una femmina dall’aria apparentemente odiosa, ma perché entrambi erano insopportabili e quel sorriso che Lras portava di continuo, lo inquietava. Ad aggravare il tutto c’era il suo Spock che al momento bruciava di una gelosia che non riusciva a celare e che in parte, anzi completamente, gli faceva enorme piacere sentire. Perché per quanto preferisse avere al suo fianco un logico e pacato vulcaniano, di tanto in tanto adorava sentirlo fremere di un vivo sentimento. Lo rendeva più spaventevole e meno vulcaniano, ma così umano… Jim seppe di doverseli godere certi momenti perché non sarebbero più tornati per molto tempo. A breve gli effetti del Pon Farr sarebbero svaniti completamente e Spock sarebbe ritornato quello di sempre, uno capace di trattenere tutte le emozioni possibile e di fargli capire che sentiva gelosia solo durante le loro consuete fusioni mentali. Diede una rapida occhiata a colui che era il suo compagno, ignorando completamente ciò che gli stava accadendo intorno compresa Lras, la bella e odiosa cranesiana. No, in quel momento contavano solo loro due; lo oltrepassò, sfiorando le dita di Spock in un rapido bacio vulcaniano e infondendogli sicurezza e pace. Non c’era in fondo niente di male in quello che stava per succedere, faceva parte del loro mestiere di diplomatici e per quanto fosse detestabile, era pur sempre un dovere. Ma entrambi lo sapevano, se l’erano detti già molti mesi prima, che niente avrebbe influito negativamente sulla loro unione. Anche quella sera, il capitano Kirk avrebbe fatto il suo dovere flirtando un po’ con quella ragazza, facendole i complimenti per quanto viola fosse la sua pelle o bianchi i capelli o altre scemate del genere, ma nulla di più. Avrebbe svolto il suo compito di capitano della Federazione nel modo più logico che ci fosse; in fondo non sarebbe potuto accadere nulla di male.

 

   
 **Continua**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Esistono tipo un milione di versioni della celebre frase “Live long and prosper” qui tradotta. Ho deciso però che terrò per buono il VLD ovvero il “vulcan language dictionary” che trovate qui: http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/  
> [2] “Sì, padre. Lui è il mio compagno: James Tiberius Kirk figlio di George e Winona Kirk, terrestri”
> 
> Ho usato la parola “adun” che significa più marito, che compagno perché reputo sia la più adatta. Invece non ho usato il termine t’hy’la perché per me è una definizione che è valida tra di loro. Cioè Kirk e Spock si posso chiamare così, ma in situazioni più ufficiali “adun” o “aduna” mi sembrano più adatti. Inoltre il fatto che Sarek chiami entrambi come “figli miei” è una mia interpretazione della società vulcaniana e delle implicazioni familiari dopo che un figlio si unisce al suo compagno in modo definitivo. C’è da tenere in considerazione che anche pensando a cosa sono i vulcaniani e quanto rigidi siano, la caratterizzazione che vi offro è più simile a quella del Sarek che vediamo nella TOS rispetto a quella del film (dove comunque non si vede poi molto). Ho pensato che un Sarek che va contro la rigida società vulcaniana per salvare suo figlio (Alla ricerca di Spock) potesse definire Kirk come “figlio mio”.


	10. Bugie e falsità

In un universo alla rovescia, i vulcaniani erano soliti raccontare bugie e gli umani discutere di logica. In un universo alla rovescia, James Tiberius Kirk era un terrestre ligio ai regolamenti della Flotta Stellare e poco incline all’utilizzo dell’istinto per prendere decisioni che erano vitali. Inoltre, in un ipotetico mondo al contrario, il primo ufficiale dell’Enterprise Spock non era un essere controllato, ma qualcuno i cui intenti erano mossi da una cieca furia emotiva. Ovviamente, il mettersi a pensare a come potrebbe essere un universo alternativo, non avrebbe mai potuto essere in alcun modo un qualcosa di produttivo. Eppure, il capitano Kirk non poteva non rifletterci mentre si sedeva al grande tavolo imbandito per la cena e di fronte a lui, la figlia del governatore, gli sorrideva maliziosa. Perché in quell’ipotetico mondo opposto, Jim se ne sarebbe andato da lì prima di subito, trascinandosi dietro il suo logico primo ufficiale e lasciando quei cranesiani al loro destino lilla. Invece, suo malgrado, nonostante non ne avesse la minima voglia, si ritrovò costretto a sorridere e ad annuire con finta convinzione ignorando le grida di una parte del suo cervello che lo accusava d’essere falso. Perché se si discuteva di destino allora il suo era quello di fingere, fingere sempre. Spock al suo contrario in momenti del genere, era la personificazione della logica. Certo era ancora destabilizzato e i sentimenti faticavano a venire repressi, tanto che si stendevano fino a lui, innervosendolo. Però, nonostante tutto, il suo primo ufficiale era decisamente molto più composto e rigido di quanto Jim si sarebbe aspettato. Era meraviglioso sentirlo parlare a quel modo, tentando di mantenersi su risposte vaghe e generiche senza essere costretto a scendere nel dettaglio, per non mentire e non farlo più. Jim sapeva che, per quanto potesse raccontare bugie, Spock non amava per niente l’esservi costretto. Anzi, faceva di tutto per evitarle restando su affermazioni astratte o addirittura ambigue, ed era la sola cosa logica che in quel momento potesse fare. Jim si era sistemato al suo fianco mentre Sarek gli stava alla destra e il dottor McCoy era seduto poco distante, perfettamente agghindato di fucsia, e chiacchierava amabilmente con l’ambasciatore Tret. A Jim non sfuggirono le occhiate cariche di felicità che Bones gli aveva lanciato di tanto in tanto durante la cena. Non si erano ancora parlati, ma dal sorriso che il dottore portava in viso, intuì dovesse essere sollevato dal fatto che avessero già finito il Pon Farr. Ma forse lo era soprattutto perché Jim non gli diede l’impressione d’essere arrabbiato, dal sorriso che aveva ricambiato dopo aver annuito in maniera impercettibile, Bones parve distendersi appena ed i suoi occhi rasserenarsi. Eh, sì, in un universo alla rovescia, il capitano Kirk probabilmente si sarebbe infuriato con il suo ufficiale medico capo, se la sarebbe presa con lui per un affronto di quel genere. Essendo però questo il mondo reale e non uno immaginario, Jim non poté davvero neanche pensare di prendersela con McCoy. Anzi, rise di cuore nel vedere il suo burbero amico dottore agghindato come sua figlia all’asilo perché sì, gli faceva un certo effetto. Così come appena pochi minuti prima lo aveva stranito il sentire Spock raccontare una bugia, come se questa fosse un’assoluta verità. Il fatto era che Jim non ci avrebbe mai fatto l’abitudine, perché era insolito il vederlo mentire. Mentre ci pensava si ritrovò ad occhieggiare il proprio compagno vulcaniano, addentando nel contempo una fetta di quello che gli pareva essere del pane, ma di un insolito e poco appetitoso color bluette. Lo vide ricambiare il suo sguardo e voltarsi in sua direzione, arcuando un sopracciglio, Jim non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di sforzarsi per sapere a quel che stava pensando e infatti, Spock lo esortò subito a dirgli ciò che, già da minuti, ronzava nella testa affollata del capitano Kirk.  
«Ottima balla» mormorò Jim, ammiccante.  
«Balla?» ripeté l’altro, arcuando questa volta entrambe le sopracciglia in un grande moto di sorpresa.  
«Hai mentito» affermò, con decisione «da quando racconti bugie, Spock?»  
«Vorrei ricordarti che mio figlio è per metà umano» intervenne invece Sarek «la falsità delle sue parole va contro la logica vulcaniana, ma si può comparare al sorriso (evidentemente finto) che sfoggi da che sono entrati i nostri gentili ospiti. Posso affermare di conoscere voi terrestri sufficientemente bene da capire che è un tratto tipico della vostra specie, il cercare d’appianare le situazioni in una maniera simile. Ammetto che per quanto vada contro ogni sensatezza, questo vi renda ancora più imprevedibili e sorprendentemente astuti. Avendo mia moglie posseduto questa caratteristica mi pare logico che anche Spock ne sia, diciamo, dotato (se possiamo considerarlo un pregio).»  
«Non capisco la sua se è un’offesa alla mia razza oppure un complimento» borbottò Jim, addentando quella che pareva essere un alga bianca.  
«Ho temuto che non avessi colto» disse quindi Spock, in un tentativo di spiegazione «e che compromettessi quello che l’ambasciatore Tret aveva ordito per nascondere a Brum il fatto che eravamo in Pon Farr. Logicamente deve aver ipotizzato che il governatore non avrebbe capito la nostra assenza.»  
«E tutto sarebbe stato messo in repentaglio, sì, ci sono arrivato, grazie tante. Mi sono limitato a sottolineare il fatto che è strano il sentirti dire delle bugie.»  
«Vorrei farti notare che la settimana scorsa hai detto al sottufficiale Trunstein che la sua pettinatura era meravigliosa, per citare le tue parole, quando soltanto tre punto quattro minuti prima mi avevi rivelato l’esatto contrario ovvero che la trovavi brutta e poco adatta ad un membro della Flotta Stellare e, che se non l’avesse tagliata, glielo avresti ordinato. La tua affermazione però non mi ha stupito, dato che sei un umano, sei perfettamente in grado di confondermi con il tuo essere contraddittorio.»  
«Se sono contraddittorio» ribatté Jim, prontamente «e tu lo sai, perché adesso me lo stai dicendo rimarcando quindi l’ovvio? Non è una di quelle cose che detesti? Anzi, scusa, che trovi illogiche?»  
«Trovo affascinante» mormorò Sarek, proprio mentre Kirk prese ad addentare una tartina bianca e rosa «il fatto che tu, Spock, abbia trovato un compagno che è in tutto e per tutto simile a tua madre.»  
«Che vuole che le dica, Sarek» intervenne invece il capitano, con un’alzata di spalle «sarà genetica! Evidentemente suo figlio non le somiglia solo in quanto ad orecchie.»

Jim fu quasi sicuro d’aver percepito in Spock un moto di divertimento. Di certo non poteva aspettarsi che entrambi ridessero apertamente, mostrandogli d’essere riuscito a colpire nel segno con una battuta ironica, ma fu comunque piacevole il percepire la serenità di Spock. Di sicuro tutta quella situazione era un po’ surreale, mettersi a discutere in quel modo in un’occasione del genere e con la figlia del governatore che reclamava attenzioni, non era poi tanto usuale, o logico. Ad essere più normale erano quelle buffe discussioni, non che litigassero per davvero, ma il loro essere diversi li portava di tanto in tanto a battibeccare allegramente. In quegli atteggiamenti che Jim aveva sempre interpretato come una delle cose meravigliose del loro rapporto, e che Bones definiva “schermaglie amorose”. Si trattava di quel tipo di discussioni che piuttosto spesso sfociavano in un flirtare talmente palese, che Jim stesso si vedeva costretto a trattenersi dal baciarlo. Specie durante quelle serate monotone la cui sola cosa fare era stare un po’ in sala ricreativa a giocare a scacchi; allora si ritrovavano a battibeccare in una maniera persino ironica. Solitamente però, dopo succedeva che abbandonavano pedine e scacchiere affrettandosi a tornare in cabina e lì ci facevano l’amore, ovviamente, dando sfogo a tutta la tensione sessuale accumulata. Però era vero: la sala dei ricevimenti del palazzo di Brum non era il luogo adatto per mettere in tavola simili discussioni perciò, dopo aver addentato un’altra alga dal sapore, beh, orrido, sollevò lo sguardo su Lras fingendo che gli importasse qualcosa di quanto stava raccontando.

In un universo alla rovescia, Jim avrebbe trovato quella conversazione molto interessante e la ragazza piuttosto attraente mentre il suo primo ufficiale, seduto al suo fianco, se ne sarebbe fregato e avrebbe pensato esclusivamente alla conferenza di pace. E invece Spock era geloso e più Jim flirtava con quella ragazza, più il legame che avevano vibrava dentro di lui. Quel desiderio di possessione violenta, di brama e gelosia ora riempiva lo sguardo di Spock con un’ombra scura e tetra. Per un momento, Jim ebbe paura e temette per davvero che il suo compagno avrebbe perduto il controllo. La portata di quei sentimenti e l’intensità delle emozioni che Spock stava provando era forte tanto quella che aveva percepito durante il Plak Tow. Probabilmente una persona comune non sarebbe stata in grado di gestire una situazione del genere, ma lui era un capitano della Flotta Stellare. Era Kirk, l’eroe della Terra. Fu quindi non lucidità ed anche un pizzico di freddezza che continuò amabilmente a chiacchierare con Lras e a sorriderle con gentilezza, tanto finto nei modi di fare che non poté non pensare alle parole che Sarek aveva pronunciato soltanto poco prima. Flirtava gelidamente mentre timida, la sua forte mano rosea scivolava sotto al tavolo cercando quella di Spock. La trovò e la strinse con forza, intrecciò le dita a quelle del suo compagno mentre questi gli si aggrappava con disperazione. Il loro legame vibrava, teso da quelle dita unite in un bacio vulcaniano che parve essere in grado di ridare a Spock il controllo che tanto bramava. I suoi occhi, i bellissimi occhi azzurri di Jim, traboccavano di menzogna. Mentiva sapendo di farlo, con cognizione di causa e no, non si preoccupò d’essere bugiardo perché quello era solo lavoro. Ogni volta che annuiva o riempiva Lras di complimenti, era come se si sentisse di tradire Spock. Al contempo però se non lo avesse fatto, avrebbe sentito la medesima cosa verso i suoi doveri di capitano. Doveri, che spesso comprendevano l’ingraziarsi la gente o l’irretire le persone grazie al suo bel paio di occhi azzurri e quell’aria da mascalzone, che Jim si portava appresso. Ed era davvero portato per farlo, ma ciò non toglieva che Spock ne fosse geloso e, magari a causa del Pon Farr e dei suoi strascichi, quella volta il suo compagno vulcaniano gliela fece sentire tutta: la possessione che sentiva per lui. Era piacevole, il sentirlo appassionato, ma il lato negativo era che adesso lo sentiva più irrequieto e la stretta che mano verdastra di Spock aveva sulla propria, si accentuò proprio mentre Jim gli accarezzava le dita in un bacio vulcaniano che lo fece vibrare, di nuovo.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

«Per i miei amici umani, badate bene, l’onore di assistere ad una meraviglia simile è esclusivamente per l’eroe della Terra.» Con queste parole il governatore Brum li aveva invitati, una volta terminata la cena, ad accomodarsi in una stanza attigua nella quale avrebbero assistito a danze e canti tipici cranesiani. Uno spettacolo che a detta dei padroni di casa era stato messo in scena dalle figlie del governatore, che con la loro grazia e bellezza avrebbero dovuto incantarli. Jim e Bones si ritrovarono seduti l’uno accanto all’altro su dei grandi cuscini rosa che Tret aveva detto fossero di pura seta cranesiana, uno dei materiali più pregiati che esistessero nell’intero sistema. Kirk e il suo dottore si lasciarono andare tra quei guanciali che, e questo dovette ammetterlo, erano incredibilmente morbidi. La stanza era più piccola della precedente, ma l’architettura era più o meno simile: un pavimento color pervinca e alte volte blu e bianche caratterizzate da linee morbide e semplici. Quello che aveva notato era che i loro palazzi avevano dei disegni molto poveri di fronzoli e poi, cosa più importante di tutte, in parte gli ricordavano gli interni della sua amata Enterprise. Anche se magari era solo per taluni dettagli.

Jim si lasciò andare provando a sedersi più comodo, si guardò attorno soffermandosi per un momento ad osservare Spock che ora discuteva con il padre. Entrambi avevano i loro consueti toni sommessi, dalle espressioni del viso sembrava riuscire a mascherare perfettamente lo scombussolamento emotivo che sentiva ancora lontanamente. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di sentirlo, percepiva tensione e ancora un moto di gelosia (anche se più sommesso di prima) ma l’aspetto positivo era che c’era maggiore rilassatezza in lui. E questo faceva sentire bene Jim perché se Spock era sereno, allora lo era anche lui. Ma non si trattava solo di questo, quanto piuttosto del fatto che quella profonda unione, quel legame indissolubile, per Jim fosse ancora una novità. Non si era mai sentito tanto in simbiosi con nessuno, nemmeno con sua madre quando era bambino. Lei era sempre stata amorevole con lui, anche se durante i primi dieci anni della sua vita l’aveva percepita spesso nervosa e distratta, mai aveva provato così tanto affetto per qualcuno. Suo fratello o i suoi amici a scuola o all’Accademia, ad esempio, non li aveva amati tanto. Durante le ultime settimane si era sentito talmente nervoso, che aveva messo da parte i piaceri d’essere unito a Spock. Aveva quasi dimenticato la meravigliosa sensazione di sentirlo in un angolo del cervello, così come il riuscire a percepirne i sentimenti ed emozioni semplicemente guardandolo in viso. Amava il suo vulcaniano, ma ciò che adesso (mentre lo osservava) lo lasciava più sconvolto, era il fatto che Sarek l’avesse definito come suo figlio. Era sempre stato convinto che lo destasse, ma probabilmente era quello di cui si era convinto ai tempi in cui lo aveva conosciuto, quando ancora non era legato a Spock e non sapeva molto sui vulcaniani. Adesso però sembrava aver accettato la loro relazione e averlo fatto senza rimostranze, polemiche o rancori. Chissà perché era stato convinto che avesse dovuto litigarci, addirittura si era detto che avrebbe dovuto difendere a spada tratta il suo amore sincero e leale, cercando di fargli comprendere che essere uniti era la cosa migliore che potesse capitare a Spock. Ma in fin dei conti padre e figlio non erano poi tanto diversi: Sarek aveva sfidato i pregiudizi di una società chiusa a riservata come quella vulcaniana per poter sposare Amanda, una terrestre dalla quale aveva avuto il primo ibrido vulcaniano e umano che fosse sopravvissuto. [1] Evidentemente si era aspettato che Spock scegliesse un non vulcaniano, ecco, quello che lo sorprendeva era che accettasse il fatto che fosse un maschio e non una femmina. Anche se, a dire il vero, non aveva idea di come andassero certe cose su Vulcano e di come fosse considerata l’omosessualità per le altre specie, quindi, beh, in fondo era andata meglio di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato. E ora poteva dire d’essere finalmente felice perché, se addirittura il padre del suo ragazzo accettava il loro rapporto, era davvero l’inizio di una vita meravigliosa.

Jim venne distratto da Bones quando questi gli posò una mano su un braccio, stringendolo appena mentre si voltava verso di lui con un’espressione cordiale in volto.  
«Sono contento di vederti, capitano» gli disse.  
«Anch’io, Bones» mormorò, appoggiando la mano sulla sua ed annuendo vistosamente. Non ci fu l’abbraccio che Jim si era immaginato, non perché non avesse voglia di darglielo, in effetti lo voleva, ma non gli pareva il caso di farlo lì e con quel Brum a fare da cane da guardia. Quindi si limitarono a guardarsi e ad annuire con convinzione mentre si sorridevano con fare complice. In quel loro modo goffo e imbarazzato di dirsi grazie, di confessarsi che si volevano bene pur non riuscendoci apertamente. Perché Kirk avrebbe potuto dirgli quanto fraterno affetto sentiva per lui, ma forse per timidezza o magari perché non era abituato a dirle certe cose (perché con Spock bastava sentirsi) non lo fece e rimase zitto.  
«Davvero, Jim, mi dispiace d’aver fatto pesare il mio ruolo, ma non avevamo altra scelta. Spock aveva già iniziato la febbre, tu eri svenuto e non sembravi più in grado di comandare l’Enterprise.»  
«E non lo ero» annuì «tu e Uhura avete agito per il meglio: non avete salvato solo me, ma l’intera astronave e io è questo che voglio dai miei ufficiali. Se ti ho voluto con me era perché mi fidavo del tuo giudizio e lo farò sempre. Quando gli orioniani ci hanno attaccato, se ci fossi stato io in plancia in quelle condizioni, l’Enterprise e l’equipaggio sarebbero stati in pericolo, per non parlare della vita di Tret e della conferenza di pace. Tu avevi ragione e non ero più in grado di comandare. La febbre di Spock e il legame che ci unisce, ha fatto sì che ne patissi anch’io e senza rendermene conto mi sono ritrovato a star male tanto quanto lui.»  
«Sono contento di sentirtelo dire» mormorò Bones, evidentemente in imbarazzo «e se devo essere sincero ho temuto che non faceste in tempo per stasera, ma a quanto sembra il cielo ci assist...» Il dottore non riuscì a terminare la frase, che le luci sala si spensero in toni soffusi e la figlia del governatore fece il proprio ingresso, accompagnata da una musica sensuale che Jim trovava vagamente arabeggiante e da altre due cranesiane dall’apparenza ancor più giovane. Queste iniziarono a muoversi in maniera provocatoria e la figlia del governatore le imitò, danzando ed ammiccando a Jim allo stesso tempo mentre ondeggiava il corpo ed il bacino agitando le braccia come in una danza del ventre. Il tutto durò per diversi minuti, un tempo che Kirk considerò decisamente eccessivo. Non che Lras non fosse una ragazza dotata di talento per il ballo, ma in effetti non la trovava né attraente, né sensuale. La sola cosa che Jim trovava sexy era Spock, messo in tutte le salse, in tutte le posizioni possibili, ma nella sua mente c’era Spock e solo Spock, non aveva più spazio né per Lras, né per le sue graziose accompagnatrici. Ammettere di essersi lievemente appisolato non fu affatto un problema e quando, dopo diversi minuti, la musica cessò fu una gomitata di Bones a svegliarlo di soprassalto. Si rimise quindi perfettamente seduto, massaggiandosi gli occhi ed evitando in tutti i modi di non cadere addormentato di nuovo.  
«E pensare che quel maledetto Tret mi aveva giurato che sarebbero state delle brave ballerine. Sembra un imbarazzante show televisivo, ma di quelli trash e che non piacerebbero nemmeno alla mia ex moglie» borbottò Leonard.  
«A proposito di Tret» esordì Jim, in risposta cercando di non alzare troppo la voce. «Hai capito perché era così interessato a Spock?»  
«Sì» annuì Bones, con fare grave «e non ci crederai mai, Jim, proprio ma…»

Ma di nuovo, il medico venne interrotto perché le luci si accesero e lui si ritrovò ad applaudire senza nemmeno troppo evidente entusiasmo; ne aveva abbastanza di tutto. Da che era arrivato, Brum non aveva fatto altro se non stargli addosso e parlargli di quanto meravigliosa fosse sua figlia. Per non parlare poi del fatto che il suddetto vanto, non facesse altro che guardarlo e, beh, non che non gongolasse all’idea di piacere tanto, ma era l’intera situazione a infastidirlo. Ma per quanto Kirk si era immaginato che fosse surreale tutto quello, non si sarebbe mai aspettato che le cose prendessero una piega ancora peggiore. E se ne rese conto quando il governatore si alzò dai morbidi cuscini sui quali era adagiato, camminando in direzione di sua figlia per poi prenderle la mano. Si fece ingannare dal sorriso affabile che tingeva il volto di Brum, vero, tuttavia non pensava proprio che quel cranesiano potesse dirgli una cosa del genere.  
«Capitano Kirk, sono lieto e ben felice di darle in sposa mia figlia, la più bella e la più intelligente. Sono certo che il vostro matrimonio sarà, non solo il perfetto coronamento di questa conferenza di pace, ma l’inizio di un prospero futuro per i nostri due pianeti, ora uniti.»

E mentre Jim si ritrovò a spalancare la bocca per la sorpresa, Spock poco lontano da loro, non poté fare a meno che scattare in piedi. Lo sguardo di Jim andò inevitabilmente verso di lui, lo fissò per brevi istanti pregandolo di non agire preda dei propri istinti, di dominarsi e di farlo perché doveva e non soltanto per lui, quanto per la Flotta e per la pace. La serenità che provava a trasmettergli grazie legame che li univa però, parve non servire a molto perché c’era furia cieca in quegli occhi vulcaniani che ben conosceva e che tanto amava. Non si trattava di nulla di simile a ciò che aveva visto durante il Pon Farr, no, questa pareva essere più razionale, più logica e probabilmente lo era. Jim stesso sentiva che la gelosia di Spock era logica e che la reazione che aveva avuto, era la sola cosa sensata che potesse fare in quel preciso momento. O forse era lui ad essere impazzito, perché i sentimenti, i loro sentimenti, erano irrazionali in quanto tali e… già, stava ammattendo del tutto. E mentre Brum si compiaceva di sé stesso, sua figlia Lras lo guardava e Sarek tentava di placare l’ira di suo figlio, Jim capì di trovarsi di nuovo in quella terribile situazione. Dover decidere e farlo di nuovo. Ancora diviso tra ciò che era giusto fare per il suo cuore e come invece era logico agire. Ma questa volta non era più uno svenevole e debole terrestre preda della febbre del sangue del suo compagno, unito a lui in un delirio irrefrenabile, adesso era pienamente cosciente e sapeva alla perfezione come avrebbe dovuto rispondergli.

 

 

**Continua**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Come si vede in “Enterprise” il primo ibrido umano/vulcaniano non è Spock, ma Elisabeth la figlia di Trip e T’Pol che però muore praticamente subito perché, come ci viene fatto capire, gli scienziati che l’hanno creata in laboratorio usando il dna dei due, hanno fatto degli errori e la bambina ha una grave malformazione genetica.


	11. Chi sei tu, Tret di Cranes?

Il compianto ammiraglio Pike aveva sempre detto al giovane e ribelle Jim Kirk che chi viaggia nello spazio, dovrebbe tenere ben presenti due fattori. Il primo insegnamento riguardava i motori a curvatura e il loro benessere: la sala macchine avrebbe dovuto avere sempre la priorità. Il secondo dettame invece aveva a che vedere con l’esplorare i cosiddetti nuovi mondi, oltre ad essere affascinante, l’universo per prima cosa era è imprevedibilità. Da un momento ad un altro, e nel giro di pochi istanti, una situazione apparentemente priva di pericoli, sarebbe potuta degenerare fino a divenire insostenibile. Ed era proprio ad un punto di non ritorno che sembrava star arrivando il capitano Kirk, lì su quel pianeta tutto viola. Era stata una bella cena quella che avevano condiviso tutti assieme, alla quale era seguita una serata un po’ noiosa, ma tutto sommato molto rilassante. Jim, alla fine, non poteva negare di essersi divertito. Quel Brum era senz’altro un tizio detestabile, ma fino a prova contraria possedeva delle grandi doti di intrattenitore o meglio, i suoi cuochi di certo ci sapevano fare. Era stato con la pancia piena e la voglia di dormire un po’, magari con Spock al suo fianco, che si era rialzato dai morbidi cuscini rosa. Tuttavia non si sarebbe mai aspettato di finire invischiato in una situazione del genere.  
«Capitano Kirk, sono lieto e ben felice di darle in sposa mia figlia, la più bella e la più intelligente. Sono certo che il vostro matrimonio sarà, non solo il perfetto coronamento di questa conferenza di pace, ma l’inizio di un prospero futuro per i nostri due pianeti, ora uniti.» Jim si guardò attorno e dallo sguardo attonito di McCoy e dall’espressione furiosa di Spock, capì che aveva sentito bene, non era stata un’allucinazione data da una di quelle alghe bianche e rosa che aveva trangugiato con avidità. Non solo Brum voleva dargli Lras in sposa, ma sembrava esserne anche molto convinto e non c’era spazio per fraintendimenti, quindi non poteva aggrapparsi all’impressione d’aver capito male. Le mani unite a quelle lilla di Lras, il sorriso ampio e felice sul rubicondo viso del governatore, sì, era tutto drammaticamente ed ironicamente vero.  
   
Dopo un primo momento di smarrimento, aveva subito ritratto le mani guardandosi attorno in cerca del proprio compagno. Kirk era abituato a mantenere il controllo e se non era influenzato da strane febbri vulcaniane, di solito riusciva a dare una parvenza d’indifferenza. Però, diavolo, pareva quasi che volessero metterlo alla prova (o che qualcuno ce l’avesse con lui). Come se non bastasse da sola, la prospettiva di sposare quella Lras a preoccuparlo, adesso doveva badare anche a Spock e alle sue emozioni incontrollate. Perché il suo vulcaniano non lo dava a vedere, ma dal legame che li univa e dal fuoco di gelosia che leggeva nelle sue iridi, Jim riusciva a percepirla benissimo, la voglia che aveva d’avventarsi su Brum e farla finita. Non mentì a sé stesso, sarebbe stato inutile, pertanto ammise con candore d’avere paura. Forse non ne aveva mai avuta così tanta, probabilmente era la prima volta che si sentiva realmente terrorizzato da qualcosa e senza sapere che fare, ma di fatto si ritrovò ad appellarsi a quel legame che lo univa a Spock e lo pregò, lo implorò di controllarsi. Tentò addirittura di infondergli pace e sicurezza, ma capì subito che non ce l’avrebbe fatta. E come avrebbe potuto? Lui stesso era il primo ad essere spaventato ed infuriato. Si rilassò appena soltanto quando intravide la mano di Sarek stringere la casacca azzurra della divisa di Spock, trattenendolo. Tuttavia nemmeno quel gesto sembrò essere in qualche modo d’aiuto, perché il giovane vulcaniano era sul punto d’esplodere e, con lui, di far scoppiare un pandemonio. Perché, e lo sapeva perfettamente, i sentimenti vulcaniani sapevano essere potenti e inarrestabili se non dominati dalla logica. E in quel caso le conseguenze che ne sarebbero derivate sarebbero state catastrofiche.  
   
Jim tornò a guardare Lras, lei dal canto suo sembrava essere così felice! Al pari del governatore, ecco loro erano i soli a sorridere tanto apertamente. Ovviamente sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dirgli qualcosa prima o poi, però era come pietrificato. La decisione che lo aveva costretto a prendere, era la più semplice e scontata che ci fosse e non c’era neanche da pensarci. Lui aveva un legame con Spock, un’unione vulcaniana e profonda e non voleva in nessun modo spezzarla, né far sì che fosse in pericolo. In primo luogo perché un legame spezzato (e questo lo aveva provato in prima persona) era devastante e poi perché lo amava e non avrebbe mai e poi mai rinunciato all’amore di Spock. Ovviamente il problema era come farlo capire a Brum. Quel tizio pareva talmente preso da sé stesso, da non rendersi conto di nient’altro; un tratto caratteriale decisamente pericoloso per un essere con così tanto potere per le mani. Lo sapeva di dover dire qualcosa, aprì la bocca, ma lo fece invano dato che nessun suono gli uscì. Eppure era un capitano della Flotta Stellare, non era solo addestrato, ma anche portato per certe cose come il relazionarsi con gli altri. Inoltre, come non bastasse già la confusione che provava, non aveva idea di che cosa dire. Che doveva inventarsi per scamparla? Quella volta non sarebbe bastato un banale imbroglio, occorreva una balla ben elaborata.  
«Io mi oppongo a questa unione» esclamò l’ambasciatore, a gran voce, spezzando il silenzio. Stupiti, tutti i presenti si voltarono verso di lui perché, seriamente, anima viva si sarebbe aspettata che proprio Tret sarebbe intervenuto. E invece i presenti ora fissavano il cranesiano che aveva appena parlato, guardandolo con vivo e mal celato stupore.  
«Come sarebbe a dire?» domandò Brum, evidentemente infastidito oltre che sorpreso.  
«Governatore, signore, non ve l’ho detto per non insultare i vostri ospiti terrestri, ma da che ho rivisto Lras ho capito d’esserne follemente innamorato e intendo sposarla, pertanto sfiderò il qui presente capitano Kirk nell’antico duello della Draga. La posta in gioco sarà sua figlia, signore e chi dei due vincerà (e sono certo che sarò io) diventerà il suo degno marito.»  
«Il duel… Tret, è forse impazzito?» chiese ancora Brum, a metà tra il confuso e l’imbarazzato.  
«Ne ho pieni diritti. Intendo appellarmi alla seconda delle leggi cranesiane, che mi permette di sfidare in un duello all’ultimo sangue chiunque io presuma possa intaccare il mio onore o quello della mia famiglia. Io la sfido, capitano James Kirk, domattina, all’alba» proseguì Tret, rivolgendosi ora a Brum «Non tema, governatore, per l’inizio delle trattative sarà già tutto finito e Lras sarà mia promessa sposa. Il capitano Kirk al contrario sarà morto.» Detto questo, l’ambasciatore cranesiano vorticò su sé stesso mentre la sua tunica azzurrina si agitava al suo passaggio, sparendo poco dopo in quel buio corridoio che in quei momenti concitati aveva assunto un aspetto ancor più tetro. Inutile dire che Jim si ritrovò ammutolito, allibito da quanto aveva appena sentito. Un duello contro Tret, in una sfida che non conosceva, con tradizioni ed armi che gli erano ignote. Come avevano fatto ad arrivare fino a quel punto? Ancor più confuso di prima, Kirk non ebbe il tempo materiale di mettersi a pensare a qualcosa, d’inventarsi un scappatoia, che il governatore lo anticipò.  
«Capitano» s’azzardò a dire, volgendo ora lo sguardo verso di lui con un imbarazzo stampato sul volto che era ben evidente.  
«Non si preoccupi» lo rassicurò, non che tenesse alla preoccupazione di quel tizio, ma giacché era impegnato a fingere tanto valeva farlo ancora per un po’.  
«Questo spiacevole episodio non sarà d’intralcio alla conferenza di pace. In quanto unico capitano della Flotta Stellare presente su Cranes, la invito a preoccuparsi esclusivamente della firma del trattato. Per la Federazione e per i vostri due pianeti la pace è prioritaria e tutti noi vi teniamo in maniera particolare. La invito inoltre a non badare al duello che avverrà domattina. Sono certo che l’ambasciatore Sarek sia d’accordo con me, nel ritenere che la sua attenzione dovrà essere rivolta esclusivamente agli accordi con i trinosiani.»  
«Ha ragione, capitano Kirk e lo sarà (la mia è una promessa solenne), ma voglio essere presente in ogni caso. D’altronde è il futuro della mia bella bambina ad essere messo nella cesta.» [1]  
«Come desidera, signore» annuì «se non le dispiace, io e i miei ufficiali ci ritireremmo sull’Enterprise.»  
«Ma certamente» annuì il governatore, facendo cenno alle proprie figlie di seguirlo prima di sparire anche lui oltre la porta.  
 

 

_oOoOo_

 

 

Rimasero soli in quella sala piena di cuscini di pregiata seta rosa cranesiana. Soli e allibiti. Confusi. Se a Jim di principio era sembrato che la situazione fosse sotto controllo e che, al massimo, si sarebbe visto costretto a sedare un po’ della gelosia di Spock, dopo capì che si sarebbe ritrovato ad affrontare questioni ben peggiori. Tutto d’un tratto la situazione era precipitata e lui si era ritrovato di nuovo a dover gestire una situazione potenzialmente pericolosa, ma questa volta era lui per primo ad essere in pericolo. Ovviamente con il lavoro che faceva si trovava sempre in mezzo ai guai, d’altra parte era il capitano e tutto ricadeva sulle sue spalle, battersi in un duello per un ipotetico matrimonio con la figlia di un alieno che conosceva appena però, proprio non era una delle cose che si aspettava sarebbero mai accadute. C’era ovviamente da considerare il fatto che se Tret non si fosse messo in mezzo, avrebbe dovuto inventarsi una scusa per non sposare Lras e dato il soggetto, non era sicuro che Brum avrebbe accettato che se ne tirasse fuori. Quel governatore pareva ascoltare esclusivamente sé stesso e si compiaceva talmente del suono della propria voce, che agli altri nemmeno badava. Probabilmente era per quello che durante la cena non aveva fatto altro che raccontare di quelle sue imprese passate, del suo navigare nel mare di “coso” o dello scalare il monte “quell’altro” come se potesse importare a qualcuno. Neanche Spock, il cui massimo dell’interesse erano le formazioni rocciose, aveva trovato la cosa affascinate. E adesso si ritrovava a dover avere a che fare con un duello di cui non aveva la minima informazione, in un pianeta che gli faceva venire il mal di testa da tanto era viola, e non poté fare a meno di domandarsi come avrebbe fatto a rigirare la situazione a proprio vantaggio. Di certo non era interessante. O affascinante. E avrebbe sfidato quell’adorabile vulcaniano a sostenere il contrario.

Spock, aveva bisogno di lui e mai come in questo momento. Si voltò quindi verso il suo primo ufficiale, dentro di sé lo percepiva molto più tranquillo di prima tuttavia Jim ci vide una punta di turbamento nello sguardo, di sicuro dovuto all’imminente sfida. Si guardarono intensamente per una manciata di secondi ed era strano, ma la sensazione che ebbe era come se si stessero rincuorando a vicenda e infatti non ebbero bisogno di parlarsi.  
«Che diavolo sarà venuto in mente a quel Tret?» domandò McCoy, spezzando il silenzio.  
«Temo» esordì Sarek, con tono grave «che sia stata la sola cosa logica da fare. Non avreste mai potuto opporvi al matrimonio, nemmeno tu, Kirk. Sei l’unico capitano della Federazione, sei la legge e detieni un potere potenzialmente distruttivo. Pertanto potresti fare ciò che vuoi di questo pianeta e dei suoi abitanti, ma i tuoi sforzi non sarebbero sufficienti in questo caso. Utilizzare la forza materiale non porterebbe a nulla: Brum si chiuderebbe in sé stesso e tu non otterresti niente se non l’ira dei tuoi superiori. Se invece rifiutassi nettamente e ti mettessi a spiegare il tuo rapporto con Spock, Brum si convincerebbe che tu preferisca un maschio vulcaniano a sua figlia e metterebbe la questione sul personale, causando un incidente diplomatico. Anche in questo caso avresti tutti contro, persino i tuoi superiori. Ciò che dobbiamo assolutamente evitare è che Brum si offenda al punto da far saltare la firma. Minacce, ordini diretti… reagirebbe emotivamente e in modo illogico, sabotando la pace ed allora avremmo tutti contro, compresi i trinosiani che ci incolperebbero del fallimento. Tutto ciò potrebbe addirittura sfociare in una guerra e questa volta sarebbe reale.»  
«Sì, ma Spock ed io siamo legati» ribadì Jim «se avessi sposato quella donna, le conseguenze del nostro legame spezzato sarebbero ricadute anche su di lei. Per non parlare poi del fatto che il Plak Tow ancora lo influenza; credevo fosse passata e invece ha rischiato di perdere il controllo» disse, facendosi più vicino.  
«La febbre è passata e questi sono solo residui» spiegò il primo ufficiale «la mia metà umana mi rende debole e sta rendendo il mio recupero più lento. Tuttavia, la presenza di mio padre mi ha dato modo di non spingermi oltre il limite, non avrei mai attaccato la figlia del governatore, né il governatore stesso. Però devi comprendere che dominarmi è difficile in questo delicato momento.»  
«Sì, ma non cambia le cose, Spock» urlò «io ti amo e mai avrei accettato questo matrimonio.»  
«Non reagire emotivamente, Kirk, sentimenti quali la paura stanno offuscando la tua logica» mormorò Sarek. «Ciò che senti per mio figlio fa parte esclusivamente della vostra intimità e per quanto io possa accettare la vostra unione, mi vedo costretto ad invitarti a ragionare con lucidità. Sei realmente convinto che un individuo come Brum, possa in una qualche maniera comprendere un legame vulcaniano? Per quanto nobili siano i tuoi sentimenti o sinceri i tuoi intenti, temo che Tret sia stato il più lungimirante tra noi. Data la conoscenza che ha del proprio popolo, deve aver creduto che fosse la sola cosa da fare.»  
«E che logica ci sarebbe nel farmi morire in un cavolo di duello?» sbottò Jim.  
«No, mio t’hy’la» intervenne Spock, negando con un cenno del capo «ciò che mio padre intende, è che barare è la sola cosa logica da fare.»  
«Barare nel senso…» mormorò McCoy, incredulo.  
«Nel senso, dottore, di convincere il governatore che Jim sia stato sconfitto in duello. Tret l’avrebbe così vinta e prenderebbe in sposa la ragazza, lasciando libero il capitano. Dato che la sfida è all’ultimo sangue, Jim dovrà morire ai loro occhi pertanto ordiremo un inganno, qualcosa che li convinca che ha perduto. Ritengo sia la sola maniera logica d’agire per non minare il trattato e non far sì che…» tentennò su quella frase, probabilmente indeciso se azzardarsi a tanto.  
«Che io sposi un’altra? Questo intendevi dire, Spock? Beh, sappi che io non ho pensato nemmeno per un istante di accettare quella proposta.»  
«Lo so» annuì «ho percepito il disgusto e poi la paura che il nostro legame si spezzasse. Qui però le nostre emozioni non possono nulla, ciò che importa in questo momento è quello di cui Brum sarà convinto.»

E mentre Sarek annuiva con convinzione, Jim si ritirò nel suo mutismo. La sala dei cuscini rosa non era mai sembrata tanto piccola e soffocante. Aria, aveva bisogno d’aria. Anzi no, in quel momento era necessario il liberare la mente e ragionare con logica. Però ordire un simile inganno, sfidarsi in duello con quell’odioso ambasciatore. Era tutto così assurdo. E la cosa peggiore era che era successo da un momento all’altro, come se il patimento dei giorni passati non fosse stato sufficiente. Fu dopo che Jim ebbe sollevato gli occhi ancora una volta, che lui e il vulcaniano che amava alla follia si ritrovarono a guardarsi. Voleva andarsene da lì e tornare sull’Enterprise, ma era come paralizzato. Pietrificato, quasi sapesse con certezza che Spock aveva altre cose da dirgli, ma nessuno di loro due riuscisse a fare il primo passo. Già perché ciò che Jim si chiedeva era come mai Tret, uno sconosciuto che mai avevano incontrato prima, si fosse preso la briga di aiutarli. Aveva pensato molto al sacrificio in quelle ultime ore, lui per Spock, Spock per lui, ma quel sentimento di rinuncia che avevano provato l’uno per l’altro, ora gli sembrava ben poca cosa. Quello che aveva fatto Tret era troppo, troppo insolito, troppo strano, troppo assurdo persino per un individuo tutto viola. Quell’uomo era disposto a sposare la figlia del governatore e farlo al suo posto. E non poteva credere che ne fosse realmente innamorato, certo, non conosceva le tradizioni cranesiane e quindi non sapeva come funzionassero certe questioni, ma non poteva essere per amore di Lras che Tret lo aveva sfidato.  
«Perché?» E la domanda la pose Jim, incapace di trattenersi oltre. «Perché si sta comportando così? Prima pretende d’avere l’Enterprise per un “piccolo” passaggio da Andoria, poi una volta a bordo mi tempesta di domande riguardo Spock e dice che lo vuole conoscere, che lo deve vedere e alla fine mente al proprio governatore mettendo in scena tutto questo per farmi evitare un matrimonio. Perché se mettessimo in scena quest’inganno, l’ambasciatore dovrebbe realmente sposare quella ragazza. Come mai un perfetto sconosciuto si sacrifica per me?»  
«Non crede di doverla porre a me questa domanda?» Di nuovo fu la voce di Tret a interromperli, lasciandoli per la seconda volta basiti e preda di uno stupore che, chi più chi meno, mostravano in volto. E sì, anche nelle linee appena percettibili dello sguardo scuro di Sarek si intravedeva un’ombra di stupore.  
Jim azzerò la distanza che lo divideva a Tret, camminando a grandi passi verso la porta. Gli si fece vicino quasi volesse gridargli contro e urlargli in faccia tutta la frustrazione che aveva dentro, invece non disse nulla. Nemmeno un sussurro uscì dalla sua bocca rosea, ma i suoi occhi azzurri, quelli sì che non gli diedero tregua e sondarono senza paura, né vergogna le iridi color pervinca dell’ambasciatore cranesiano, alla ricerca di qualunque traccia di una possibile risposta. Si ritrovò così a fissare due occhi grandi e ampi, ingannevolmente sinceri, su un volto costellato di scure lentiggini viola. Una risata tenue gli dipingeva il viso, ma non era di sbeffeggiamento o divertimento, più che altro era un ghigno furbo e complice, di qualcuno che sembrava sapere qualcosa che a Jim sfuggiva.  
«Perché?» domandò di nuovo, spezzando il silenzio e dando così voce a quei pensieri che gli urlavano nella mente, pretendendo d’uscire. L’ambasciatore tentennò impercettibilmente, ma quel tanto che bastò per far capire a Kirk quanto fosse restio a farlo.  
«Chi sei tu, Tret di Cranes? E come mai fai questo per me?» insistette, facendosi ancor più vicino e minaccioso nei modi di fare. Non che lo volesse aggredire, ma era pur sempre un membro della Flotta Stellare, abituato comandare e ad avere ogni cosa sotto controllo. Era tipico di Jim il voler avere delle risposte immediate e desiderare d’essere partecipe di tutto ciò che lo circondava. E se da bambino quello era semplicemente stato un modo d’essere, adesso che era un capitano interstellare era la sua maggiore caratteristica.  
«Tret» intervenne quindi McCoy, avvicinandosi a loro di qualche passo «non crede che sia giunto il momento di raccontare la sua storia?»

Il cranesiano entrò nella stanza oltrepassando Jim e la porta che, ancora spalancata, dava su un corridoio buio dalle parvenze addirittura tetre e spettrali. Annuì con un cenno evidente del capo e proprio in direzione di un dottore che pareva già sapere tutto.  
«Sì, ma non in questo luogo. Se non le dispiace fare ritorno sull’Enterprise, capitano, vi racconterò ogni cosa. Desidero che quanto ho da dirvi, venga raccontato in luogo appartato.» Kirk annuì senza nemmeno rispondere, in fondo non era una cattiva idea il levarsi da lì, prese a rovistarsi nelle tasche dei pantaloni della divisa recuperando poi il comunicatore. Prima che potesse impartire gli ordini alla sala del teletrasporto però, inaspettatamente vide Sarek avvicinarsi alla porta ed oltrepassarla.  
«Io mi ritiro nelle mie stanze» mormorò il vecchio vulcaniano.  
«Credevo che la questione la interessasse» gli rispose Jim, confuso.  
«Temo di conoscere le motivazioni che spingono l’ambasciatore e, se non ti dispiace, preferisco non essere costretto a sentirle. Non ho ancora meditato da che sono giunto qui e ho atteso anche troppo tempo, sono certo che tu e mio figlio sarete in grado di pensare a qualcosa di adatto per il duello di domattina. Confido nella sua logica e in quel tuo istinto terrestre che ben conosco, e che mi è tanto familiare. Come ben sai, Kirk, la mia natura non mi permette di mentire quindi non prenderò parte a nulla se non al duello di domattina, per assicurarmi che tu e Spock ne usciate illesi.» Sarek non aggiunse altro e non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di ribattere che sparì nel corridoio, in un passo rapido che a Jim sembrò quasi essere affrettato. Come se volesse andar via da lì e farlo il prima possibile. Non capiva come mai stesse fuggendo. Confuso, si voltò verso Spock il quale pareva saperne quanto lui perché, in quel momento anch’egli osservava Tret con fare indagatore. Se Sarek sapeva qualcosa circa l’atteggiamento strano di Tret, per un attimo, Jim era stato quasi certo che anche il suo più valido ufficiale potesse saperlo, ma invece si mostrava confuso quanto lui. E forse quello che portava in viso il suo compagno era lo stesso sguardo stupefatto che aveva lui. Lo sguardo di uno Spock, la cui mente era piena di domande.

Fu la voce di Sulu, poco dopo, ad interrompere il corso dei suoi pensieri: la comunicazione con l’Enterprise era ancora aperta e quasi se ne era dimenticato.  
_«Capitano, è lei? Capitano Kirk, tutto bene?»_ gli disse la voce insistente del suo timoniere.  
«Sì, Sulu, mi scusi se l’ho fatta attendere.»  
_«Ha bisogno di qualcosa?»_  
«Quattro da portare su» ordinò, spiccio.  
_«Certo, signore, avviso subito la sala teletrasporto.»_  
«Grazie, Kirk chiudo.»

E mentre le luci bianche li smaterializzavano via da Cranes, Jim non poté fare a meno di guardare l’ambasciatore Tret e domandarsi quale fosse il suo segreto. Un segreto capace di far tremare la logica e compostezza di Sarek. Sì, perché l’aveva visto sul volto compassato del padre di Spock, quel barlume d’insicurezza e imbarazzo che su di un vulcaniano erano tutto tranne che evidenti. Era certo che nessun altro, oltre al suo t’hy’la, lo avesse notato. Jim semplicemente lo vide per abitudine, ormai sapeva come interpretare impercettibili sentimenti o a scorgere un universo emotivo, semplicemente notando un lampo in uno sguardo o un cenno appena visibile d’un sopracciglio. C’era stata una nota di titubanza, forse addirittura di paura, negli occhi di Sarek e tutto a causa di Tret. L’ambasciatore di Cranes, colui che Jim aveva ironicamente iniziato a chiamare mirtillo per via del colore della pelle, chi mai fosse quell’ambasciatore viola e cosa volesse da loro, che passato avesse e perché faceva tutto quello, era proprio ciò che James Kirk si apprestava a scoprire.  
 

 

**Continua**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Modo di dire cranesiano, lo usa anche Tret nel capitolo 8 quando dice che vorrebbe che lui ed Uhura prendessero i frutti di Nroa dalla stessa cesta. Il senso è un po’ tipo “mettere sul piatto” o “mettere in ballo”.


	12. Amanda

 

  
_Shi’Kahr, Vulcano_  
_Data stellare: 2230.02 [1]_

   
   
   
_«Computer, avvia registrazione._  
_Primo rapporto ufficiale dell’ambasciatore Tret.  
Due giorni dall’arrivo sul pianeta._

 

Appena arrivato su Vulcano in qualità di ambasciatore di Cranes, rimango sorpreso da questo luogo insolito. Vedere gli strani e nuovi mondi con cui siamo entrati in contatto è stato sorprendente, ma mai mi sarei aspettato di venire a conoscenza dell’esistenza di una civiltà del genere. Questo pianeta, che i locali chiamano T’Khasi, ha una superficie prettamente desertica. La temperatura è davvero elevata, molto più che su Cranes, tuttavia non ne soffro in modo particolare anche se devo ammettere che l’aria rarefatta non mi permette di respirare in maniera agevolata. Il medico della nave stellare che mi ha accompagnato fino a qui, mi aveva avvertito che avrei potuto soffrirne e infatti ha fatto sì che mi venisse fornito un grande quantitativo di un medicinale che aiuta la capacità polmonare. Sicuramente mi sarà molto utile per i prossimi sessanta giorni, dato che il clima è perenne tutto l’anno e il caldo non dà tregua neanche di notte. Ciò che più di tutto mi ha stupito però, riguarda proprio i vulcaniani. Non ho parlato con molti di loro e posso dire di averne conosciuti ben pochi, ma devo ammettere che li trovo assai strani. Mi paiono una specie estremamente riservata, parlano poco dicendo esclusivamente lo stretto necessario. Non intavolano mai una discussione se non sono strettamente interpellati e anche quando cerco di coinvolgerli con delle domande, appaiono freddi e distaccati, quasi disinteressati. Ho studiato i database presenti nell’astronave che mi ha accompagnato qui, e ho avuto modo di capire che questo tipo di atteggiamento ha a che vedere con la logica, dato che non fanno che parlarne ho creduto fosse vero. Dalla maniera che hanno di atteggiarsi, intuisco che questa sia la base della loro sopravvivenza. A tal proposito però, dovrò effettuare ulteriori indagini perché non sono un granché sicuro di quanto sto dicendo. Mi si mostrano come gentili, interessati al mio pianeta e ai commerci che intendiamo instaurare con altri popoli, nonché della nostra volontà d’entrare a far parte della Federazione. È interessante l’osservare come si siano presentati ospitali, assicurandosi sul mio benessere fisico in questo arido pianeta, pur non mostrando la minima emozione. E tutto questo, nonostante siano così poco inclini al dialogo o al contatto fisico. (Nota personale: i vulcaniani non amano essere toccati, l’usanza che abbiamo su Cranes dell’abbraccio a mo’ di saluto, non è apprezzato nemmeno tra di loro). Per quanto concerne il mio soggiorno, hanno esaudito tutte le richieste con precisione e solerzia. Sono stato accompagnato in una residenza che sarà a mio uso esclusivo, situata appena fuori la loro città principale. Città nella quale si trovano le ambasciate più importanti, tra cui quella terrestre. La casa invece è piuttosto ampia e soddisfa tutte le mie necessità, ma ciò che ho apprezzato davvero è il piccolo giardino ad essa annesso. Anche se queste specie di piante mi sono sconosciute ne apprezzo l’estetica, che è molto piacevole. Nei prossimi giorni inizierò con le visite e mi sarà presentato l’amministratore V’Tlas, la cui carica si potrebbe comparare a quella del nostro governatore. Per il futuro mi premurerò non solo di visitare i luoghi più caratteristici del pianeta, ma anche d’intessere i primi contatti riguardanti l’ingresso di Cranes nella Federazione.

 

_Computer, termina._ »

 

 

_«Computer, avvia registrazione._  
__Diario personale dell’ambasciatore Tret._  
_Supplemento._ _

 

Oggi ho avuto un incontro molto interessante: dopo aver visitato la casa ed essermi riposato dal lungo viaggio, ho deciso d’addentrarmi nell’esplorazione del giardino. C’è infatti un piccolo pezzo di terra coltivato sul retro dell’abitazione assegnatami e al momento è la cosa che mi è piaciuta di più di questo arido deserto. Amo i fiori, le piante e i prati viola di Cranes tuttavia mi rendo conto che non è facile trovare della vegetazione degna di nota fuori dal mio caro pianeta. Di certo non mi sarei mai aspettato di trovare qualcosa di affascinante qui, il clima secco e i venti elettrici che spirano da sud… non pensavo che qualcuno fosse in grado di far crescere qualcosa. Naturalmente ciò mi ha reso felice, in tutte le case in cui ho vissuto ho sempre fatto in modo d’avere un piccolo spazio dedicato alla natura. Anche se queste non sono le stesse piante che avevo su Cranes, in primo luogo per via delle tonalità (come il giallo o il rosso) e poi per la strana conformazione delle foglie e dei tronchi di taluni arbusti. Molto di ciò che ho potuto osservare aveva gradazioni di colore che mi erano sconosciute. In questo caso particolare la tonalità si chiama verde e assomiglia per certi versi a certe gradazioni di blu, non è fastidioso per la vista come il rosso e mi fa capire quanto la mia scelta d’installare queste speciali lenti a contatto sia stata ottima. Grazie a questi nuovi occhi posso guardare l’universo in modo un po’ meno cranesiano. È proprio questo a lasciarmi sconvolto perché questi altri pianeti della galassia non assomigliano affatto a Cranes. E se di principio ritenevo che le differenze riguardassero esclusivamente la cultura o la struttura sociale, dopo mi sono ricreduto perché innanzitutto sono diversità biologiche. Per quanto adesso io ne rida e l’idea mi diverta parecchio, io (così come molti cranesiani) ero convinto che tutto fosse uguale a Cranes. Il che è assurdo anche solo a pensarci, ma mi fa comprendere quanto il mio popolo sia culturalmente arretrato. Per certi versi, entrando in contatto con queste nuove specie ho imparato a conoscere meglio il mio popolo.

Dopo esser uscito in giardino, ho scoperto che non era poi tanto piacevole lo stare sotto il sole. Nonostante le lenti, la luce è comunque accecante e l’aria rarefatta rende difficoltosa la respirazione, anche assumendo medicine e ricostituenti. Ho però deciso di esplorare ugualmente il piccolo appezzamento di terreno, facendo un notevole sforzo su me stesso. Non ci è voluto molto che grazie al mio spirito d’avventura, ho scoperto che Vulcano può essere anche un luogo piacevole, ad un certo punto infatti un venticello fresco ha preso a spirare, solleticandomi l’attaccatura dei capelli bianchi. La prima pianta in cui mi imbatto ha foglie grandi e il mio pad la classifica come una tipologia di palma. Una di una specie non blu, come quelle che mi sono ben note, ma tinta d’un verde molto scuro e acceso, che il palmare indica come smeraldo. L’arbusto ha un altezza di circa un metro e mezzo e al centro, tra le foglie, spicca un unico fiore rosso. Ciò che mi ha incuriosito osservare però è stato il tronco: grosso e pieno di quelli che mi sono sembrati capelli, ma di un altro colore che il palmare ha chiamato marrone. Tutto è così diverso e non solo alla vista, ma specialmente al tatto. Le foglie sono più ruvide mentre i petali del fiore lisci e leggermente profumati, hanno un tenue aroma che mi ricorda vagamente quello che portava mamma quando ero bambino. Nonostante il mio interesse per la vegetazione non sono palme e fiori ad essermi rimasti impressi, ma un incontro insolito che mi ha lasciato basito.

Sto esaminando una cascata di fiori blu dall’intensa profumazione, quando una voce femminile e molto graziosa mi attira.  
«Per la miseria, ho dei vicini!» Ammetto che fatico a capire chi sia a parlarmi perché di principio non vedo nessuno, è dopo che porto lo sguardo oltre il muro di cinta che la noto: una femmina, il cui volto sorridente fa capolino da dietro quella massa di rocce e pietre.  
«Mi scusi, non volevo spaventarla» prosegue lei. Ancora stranito, mi ritrovo ammutolito di fronte a quella strana creatura dalla pelle rosea, ma mi riprendo subito rassicurandola circa il fatto che non mi ha spaventato. In effetti è una strana vulcaniana ed è soprattutto l’aspetto fisico a farmelo intuire, porta un velo che le copre la testa, ma sono gli occhi al colpirmi. Sono molto espressivi, troppo espressivi. E poi naturalmente c’è il sorriso ampio che mi trasmette serenità e gioia; è la prima volta che un abitante di questo pianeta mi tratta così.  
«Mi chiamo Amanda» mi dice, porgendomi una mano tesa. Di nuovo mi ritrovo ammutolito e stranito, non so propriamente cosa fare. Devo forse toccare la sua mano? Insolito che qualcuno qui sia disposto ad avere un contatto fisico, sono settimane che non sfioro un’altra persona tanto che tutto sta iniziando a diventare fastidioso. Molto spesso mi sento come se provassi un senso di solitudine che in quanto cranesiano, mal sopporto.  
«Usanza terrestre» mi spiega, ammiccando alle dita ancora protese «è un segno di saluto, ma anche un modo per entrare in contatto e stringere amicizia.»  
«Amicizia?» ripeto, senza comprendere. Che buffo linguaggio!  
«Sì, è… oh, complicato da spiegare. Sulla Terra, il mio pianeta, è consuetudine stringere amicizia con le persone» continua, ma questa volta ride e lo fa con un calore che è da tanto tempo che non trovo. Non so dire se complice il fatto che mi sento tanto malinconico o se è per via della stanchezza per il viaggio, ma mi fa sentire felice. Per certi versi questa strana donna mi ricorda la mia famiglia e sarà la nostalgia di casa a farmi sragionare, ma la maniera che ha di sorridere mi fa tornare alla memoria l’amore che mamma mi trasmetteva con una semplice occhiata.  
«È una sorta di fratellanza tra delle persone che non appartengono alla medesima famiglia.» Lei continua a rivolgersi a me, ma più mi parla e più io fatico a capire quel che dice.  
«Come fratelli che però non appartengono alla stessa famiglia?»  
«Esattamente» annuisce «lo trova tanto strano, non è vero?»  
«Più che altro insolito» ammetto e non vorrei spingermi oltre. Però ho la strana sensazione che questa donna possa capire le mie remore sui vulcaniani, quindi decido di proseguire e di non dosare la parole come invece sono abituato a fare da un po’ di tempo a questa parte.  
«Gli abitanti di questo pianeta non mi si sono rivolti come invece fa lei adesso, anzi a stento rispondono alle mie domande. Non vorrei apparirle banale, ma lei non è vulcaniana» affermo.  
«No, vengo dalla Terra, è un posto meraviglioso e dovrebbe visitarlo una volta o l’altra perché ne varrebbe davvero la pena. Non mi fraintenda, Vulcano è un luogo splendido in cui vivere, ma dalle mie parti abbiamo dei paesaggi unici, mare fantastico, clima mite e fiori e piante uniche nella galassia. Qui invece è tutto così arido, lei non ha idea di che fatica ho fatto per far crescere queste poche cosette e quanto lavoro mi è costato tenere viva quest’oasi.»  
«Ha creato lei tutto questo?» le chiedo, vivamente stupito.  
«Sì, anche quella è casa mia» mi spiega Amanda. «Mio marito ha fatto erigere il muro per darle maggiore intimità, ma l’appartamento in cui vive è la nostra, beh, io la chiamo dependance mentre lui la definisce: “luogo nel quale meditare e il solo in cui io non ti senta parlare o pensare”. Sa come sono i vulcaniani, tutta la loro vita ruota attorno alla meditazione e quando non ci riesce diventa intrattabile. Oh cielo, però io sto parlando troppo e sono decisamente indelicata. Mi dica qualcosa di lei piuttosto; da quale pianeta proviene? So che è un ambasciatore in visita, ma al momento mi sfugge il nome il suo sistema solare.»  
«Cranes, è il luogo in cui sono nato.»  
«Le sembrerà tutto molto strano qui» afferma Amanda e trovo strano il fatto che sembra riesca a cogliere la mia nostalgia. Non so se la specie a cui appartiene sia empatica o telepatica, ma quasi ho l’impressione che mi stia leggendo la mente.  
«Non è la prima volta che viaggio, ma sono il primo cranesiano a spingersi così lontano.»  
«Si sentirà solo senza la sua famiglia» mormora, sembrandomi meditabonda «facciamo così, tutte le volte in cui avrà voglia di condividere con qualcuno le stranezze dei vulcaniani, ma anche per una tazza di tè, non si faccia scrupoli e bussi alla mia porta. Come può vedere dal mio enorme pancione non ho molta libertà di movimento e il dottore mi ha ordinato assoluto riposo, quindi un po’ di compagnia mi farà piacere. Sarek è sempre in viaggio o in missione, mi ritrovo spesso sola e ammetto di annoiarmi dato che non posso uscire. Inoltre se le piacciono le piante, in questi giorni non posso occuparmene e se volesse farlo lei, mi sarebbe molto d’aiuto.»  
«La verrò a trovare molto volentieri, Amanda. Vorrei accettare la sua gentile offerta d’occuparmi di questo splendido giardino, ma non conosco queste specie e rischierei di rovinare il suo duro lavoro. Sarebbe pessimo da parte mia ricambiare la vostra gentilezza rovinando le sue palme.»  
«Non si preoccupi per questo, le spiegherò come vanno curate e grazie per l’aiuto.» Le sorrido e per quanto confuso possa essere, dal momento in cui l’ho incontrata mi sono sentito un po’ meno solo. Il dover rimanere in esclusiva compagnia di me stesso è una cosa che ho messo in conto, data la professione che mi sono scelto, ma mi fa in ogni caso piacere aver fatto quest’insolito incontro.  

 

_Computer, termina.»_

 

 

_oOoOo_

   
« _Computer, avvia registrazione._  
__Secondo rapporto ufficiale dell’ambasciatore Tret._  
_Ventidue giorni dall’arrivo sul pianeta.__

 

Trovo piuttosto insolito il fatto che nelle ultime settimane ho preso l’abitudine a controllare l’orologio per verificare che ore siano. Non è un qualcosa che ho mai fatto perché non ne sentivo la necessità, ma da quando sono qui (complici le mie nuove conoscenze) sono diventato più apprensivo. Tutti i giorni prendo il tè da Amanda e ogni tanto mi ritrovo a non vedere l’ora che arrivi quel momento. Amanda è la moglie di Sarek, il più stretto collaboratore dell’ambasciatore Solkor; pare che questi abbia grande ammirazione per Sarek tanto che si vocifera ne prenderà il posto a breve. Devo dire che il mio padrone di casa non è soltanto ben voluto dalla propria società, o tanto amato dalla sua moglie terrestre, ma è anche molto ospitale. Nonostante tenga molto alla propria intimità, si è sempre mostrato premuroso anche nei miei confronti. Probabilmente si tratta del mio status d’ambasciatore, che mi rende differente da un comune cranesiano e mi fa apparire più importante o degno di maggior rispetto. La sola cosa di cui sono assolutamente certo, è che per adesso mi piace vivere in questa casa. La femmina umana che ho conosciuto appartiene ad una specie che ritengo essere molto affascinate, soprattutto per la diversità che ha dai vulcaniani. Molti degli abitanti di questo pianeta si dimostrano insofferenti alle altre specie, addirittura taluni mal tollerano chi non fa della logica l’unica ragione di vita. Per questo Sarek mi sorprende. Il fatto che si sia unito ad un’umana, a qualcuno che è costantemente tanto vivace, cordiale e molto incline al sorriso, è affascinante. Ho avuto modo di osservare la coppia nella quotidiana routine, seppur Sarek sia evidentemente infastidito dalla mia presenza, sono riuscito ugualmente a scorgere parte dell’affetto che nutre per sua moglie. Però non la voglio tediare con simili questioni… Per quanto concerne i miei impegni diplomatici, invece, ho visitato siti storici e naturalistici davvero unici, in particolare il monte Seleya che è ritenuto un luogo sacro. (Nota personale: a questo proposito ritengo d’aver capito come ma questo pianeta si chiami Vulcano). [2] Spero lo possa vedere lei stesso il prima possibile, dato che ho realizzato un reportage fatto di immagini che mi auguro le arrivino al più presto, assieme al mio diario. I rapporti diplomatici con i vulcaniani invece sono distesi e pacifici, sto approfondendo la conoscenza con alcuni membri dell’Accademia delle Scienze, i quali sembrano molto ben disposti nei miei confronti. Alcuni ipotizzano addirittura un’imminente ingresso di Cranes nella Federazione dei Pianeti Uniti, fatto che mi rende particolarmente contento. Credo però che per questo importante passo, io debba recarmi in visita sulla Terra e per questo inizierò a prendere contatti con la loro ambasciata. Spero di poterle fornire notizie più sostanziose nel prossimo rapporto.

 

_Computer, termina.»_

 

 

_«Computer, avvia registrazione._  
__Diario personale dell’ambasciatore Tret._  
_Supplemento._ _

 

Questo pomeriggio Amanda non è uscita in giardino. La sua già avanzata gravidanza non le dà modo di muoversi con agilità, specie se si prende in considerazione la temperatura elevata e l’aria ben poco respirabile che, da quanto ho capito, è fastidiosa per molte specie. Ma non è del clima che intendo parlare. Scrivo questo diario perché voglio confessare che, dopo un iniziale tentennamento, ho accettato d’occuparmi delle piante e dei fiori dei miei padroni di casa. Compito che svolgo con impegno e serietà dedicandomi alla cura di ogni singolo fiore, ben sapendo quanto Amanda tenga ad ognuno di essi. Fino ad ora ho avuto modo di ripagare la sua gentilezza e cortesia, nonostante io sia un diplomatico in visita ufficiale e per questi due mesi sia ospite del governo, mi sentivo ugualmente in dovere di ricambiare.

Quando entro in casa della mia ospite, è già trascorsa un’ora da che ho cominciato a lavorare. Necessito di una pausa perché il caldo inizia a diventare insopportabile. Una volta entrato nel grande soggiorno di Sarek, una strana musica che aleggia mi sorprende lasciandomi stranito. Una cantilena buffa non ho mai udito prima, che trovo insolita certo, ma piuttosto piacevole da ascoltare. Amanda se ne sta distesa su un sofà, tiene gli occhi chiusi e le mani giunte accarezzano la grossa pancia con dolcezza. Le dita affusolate si muovono in lenti e circolari movimenti, come se stesse coccolando il piccolo che aspetta. Quando mi sente richiudere la porta, la vedo sobbalzare e poi abbassare il volume fino a rendere la canzone appena percettibile. Dopo, non mi dà nemmeno il tempo di farmi parlare che s’affretta a darmi delle spiegazioni. Al solito è molto intuitiva e per comprendere i miei pensieri senza quasi darmi il modo di formularli. (A proposito, gli umani non sono telepati, né empatici.)  
«Faccio ascoltare Mozart al bambino» dice, sorridente «è una tradizione di famiglia: mi è stata trasmessa da mia madre e da sua madre prima di lei. Un tempo era una semplice credenza mentre adesso è scientificamente risaputo, il fatto che i feti assimilino informazioni già dentro l’utero della madre.»  
«Non l’ho mai sentito nominare questo Mozart; di chi si tratta?» domando, mostrandomi incuriosito mentre la raggiungo e mi accomodo su una delle poltrone.  
«Del più grande compositore della storia della Terra: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Non proveniva dal mio stesso luogo natio, ma da un’altra città chiamata Salisburgo, situata in uno dei cinque continenti. È vissuto tanti secoli fa e ha scritto brani straordinari che rimarranno immortali. Questo canto che hai sentito si intitola: Messa da Requiem.»  
«Requiem?» ripeto, senza capire. Non posso dire di conoscere tante lingue, ancora il trinosiano mi è incomprensibile! Però non ho mai sentito una simile parola, il che non mi stupisce affatto dato che la maggior parte delle cose che Amanda racconta, mi sono ignote.  
«È un antico linguaggio terrestre chiamato latino, una lingua scomparsa da tempo e che sul mio pianeta è ormai in disuso. Il requiem è un particolare componimento che si utilizza durante le cerimonie funebri.»  
«Non trovi che sia inappropriato? Far ascoltare a tuo figlio una cantilena legata alla morte?»  
«Forse» asserisce lei, con un’alzata di spalle «ma il fatto è che è talmente bello, che non è poi tanto importante a cosa servisse una volta. Voglio che il mio bambino conosca le belle cose del mio popolo; della mia bella Terra.»  
«Sarek cosa ne pensa a proposito?» domando, ammiccando alla musica che ancora suona in sottofondo.  
«Lo trova illogico, ovviamente» dice lei, ancor più ilare e questa volta mi unisco al suo divertimento. L’immagine contrariata di Sarek appare nella mia mente e così come per Amanda, è estremamente buffa.

Il resto del pomeriggio lo trascorriamo come siamo soliti fare: chiacchierando e bevendo del tè. Ovviamente mi prendo cura di prepararlo e successivamente di servirla, dato che non può compiere sforzi pesino il camminare potrebbe esserle pericoloso.  
«Avete già deciso il nome?» le chiedo, poco dopo, indicando il grosso pancione gonfio.  
«A me piacerebbe chiamarlo Sherlock» mormora in risposta, sorseggiando il liquido ambrato e facendolo con estrema grazia nei movimenti. [3] Ed è incredibile quanto riesca ad essere bella e meravigliosa pur non facendo niente di sensazionale, lei mi stupisce ogni volta, soprattutto quando parla. Come ho già detto dice cose incomprensibili, ma il suo mondo è affascinante. Se i terrestri sono tutti come Amanda, ritengo che possa essere molto piacevole per noi cranesiani l’intessere rapporti con loro.  
«Sembra più che altro un rumore; che razza di nome sarebbe?»  
«Quello di un mio antenato. In effetti non è diffuso, ma lui era unico nel suo genere. Brillante certo, ma indubbiamente straordinario. Mio figlio sarà il primo ibrido umano e vulcaniano a crescere sano e forte, apparterà ad entrambe le specie. Unico nell’universo. Mi piacerebbe che avesse un nome che rimandasse ad una persona altrettanto straordinaria; Sarek però credo voglia dargli un nome vulcaniano il che mi può trovare d’accordo, ma non posso dire che mi piaccia.»

Non so se quel lampo che le è apparso in viso sia o meno di tristezza, esprime così tante emozioni e l’una di fila a quell’altra, che mi confonde spesso. Però sono certo che adesso desideri avere qualcuno che la capisca; in effetti non dev’essere facile vivere con Sarek. Che la ama è palese, ma sopportare qualcuno di così tanto logico e che non fa altro che reprimere i propri sentimenti, ipotizzo possa essere snervante specie per un’emotiva terrestre. Quindi è con l’intento di rassicurarla che le afferro una mano rosea, stringendola tra le mie. Il contrasto è strano alla vista, ma piacevole e non solo perché ha le dita minute mentre la pelle è molto più fresca a confronto della mia che quasi scotta; è bello perché finalmente ho un contatto fisico con qualcuno. Ne provavo la mancanza, ne sentivo una forte nostalgia, tanto da far male e farmi cadere in solitudine. La guardo provando a rassicurarla e cercando di farle ritornare quel sorriso che, per un istante, per un solo momento, le si è spento. Quando sento Sarek rientrare però, d’istinto mi allontano mettendo nuovamente distanza tra noi. E mentre lo sguardo del vulcaniano ancora sulla soglia mi sonda, quello amorevole di Amanda mi fissa con confusione.

 

_Computer, termina.»_

 

 

_oOoOo_

   
« _Computer, avvia registrazione._  
__Terzo rapporto ufficiale dell’ambasciatore Tret._  
_Quarantacinque giorni dall’arrivo sul pianeta.__

 

Ho incontrato un terrestre si chiama Mark Prendbell, si tratta dell’assistente dell’ambasciatore terrestre. Dice d’essere molto interessato alla conoscenza col nostro popolo e che avviserà la Flotta Stellare della nostra intenzione d’essere annessi alla Federazione. Ho dato loro le coordinate di Cranes di modo d’avere un primo contatto ufficiale. Dice inoltre che l’ingresso o meno nella Federazione sarà una nostra libera scelta, e che il nostro pianeta ha tutte le caratteristiche adatte. Quando gli ho esposto il problema del nostro patrimonio naturalistico che viene saccheggiato e depredato dagli alieni, Predbell si è subito interessato prendendo la situazione a cuore. In ogni caso, interessanti questi umani. Ciò che ho potuto osservare, anche grazie alla mia amicizia con la moglie di Sarek, è che sono creature affascinanti. Sono molto espressivi, mostrano le emozioni senza avere remore o pregiudizi nel farlo e non tirano mai in ballo la logica nei discorsi che fanno, nonostante spesso siano molto più sensati degli stessi vulcaniani. Non disprezzano il contatto fisico, ma non indugiano in esso e di tanto in tanto taluni se ne vergognano, ritraendosi. Indubbiamente sono creature contraddittorie. E per questo ancor meno comprendo come sia possibile che abbiano intrecciato rapporti tanto stretti con i vulcaniani, che invece appaiono restii all’espansività terrestre. La mia teoria in proposito è assolutamente fuori dalla cesta e non ha basi concrete sulle quali appoggiare, ma ritengo che le due specie siano molto più simili di quanto non lo vogliano dare a vedere. Di continuo infatti si attraggono e respingono. I terrestri sono affascinati dai vulcaniani, di loro amano non solo l’aspetto esteriore (pare che abbiano una speciale predilezione per le orecchie appuntite) sono attratti anche dalla logica e dalla soppressione delle emozioni. I vulcaniani invece di principio sembrano straniti da tanta emotività, ma è come se venissero irretiti dal fatto che degli esseri così sentimentali ed illogici, riescano a ragionare molto spesso con sensatezza. Non mi stupisco comunque, che queste due specie unite abbiano dato vita alla Federazione. I vulcaniani con i quali ho parlato ritengono gli umani quasi fastidiosi, tuttavia ciò che si intuisce è un profondo rispetto verso la loro specie, nonché la consapevolezza che senza di loro, la stessa Federazione non esisterebbe.  
Per quanto concerne la mia permanenza qui, vorrà sapere che qualche giorno fa ho avuto l’onore di presenziare ad un rituale: un duello molto simile alla nostra sfida della Draga. Non so pronunciarne il nome, ma mi è stato detto che è una rarità il fatto che sia stato mostrato a dei non vulcaniani, pertanto mi ritengo profondamente onorato. Concludo con una nota di carattere personale: inizio a non sentirmi più a mio agio in questo luogo, ma non mi riferisco al caldo o ai paesaggi desertici e monotoni, e nemmeno alla profonda nostalgia che ho per il mio pianeta natio. Il problema è che inizio a provare strani sentimenti. Amanda mi ha spiegato cos’è l’amicizia, io però non ritengo si tratti di questo. Quanto piuttosto di amore. Temo che il mio cuore viola abbia ceduto.

 

_Computer, pausa._  
__Cripta il messaggio a livello uno.»_ _

 

 

 

 

__«Computer, avvia registrazione.__  
_Diario personale dell’ambasciatore Tret._  
_Supplemento._

 

Questo pomeriggio non sono andato a trovare la mia terrestre vicina di casa. Non ho bevuto l’ottimo tè d’erbe che siamo soliti prendere a quest’ora della giornata, chiacchierando del più e del meno. Non ci siamo raccontati storie sui reciproci mondi, sottolineando il fatto che “casa” ci manchi più di quanto non lo diamo a vedere in presenza dei vulcaniani. E non ho nemmeno curato il giardino. Anzi, sono rimasto disteso sul letto a riflettere riguardo questa cosa che provo e che sento forte e potente al centro del petto; una strana affezione che mi fa battere forsennatamente il cuore e tremare le ginocchia. Una cosa che assomiglia all’amore.

   
_Computer, termina.»_

 

 

_oOoOo_

   
« _Computer, avvia registrazione._  
__Quarto rapporto ufficiale dell’ambasciatore Tret._  
_Cinquantotto giorni dall’arrivo sul pianeta.__

 

Il mio trasporto per l’astronave Seleya partirà tra quarantotto ore. Quasi sessanta giorni trascorsi su Vulcano e mi pare sia passato un solo attimo dal mio arrivo. Questa mattina ho ricevuto conferma del fatto che il prossimo pianeta che visiterò sarà la Terra, l’assistente del loro ambasciatore mi ci accompagnerà e si dice felice di farmelo visitare. Alloggerò in una città da lui chiamata San Francisco, sede anche dell’Accademia Stellare, in cui vengono addestrate le giovani reclute della Flotta. Ritengo che il loro sistema scolastico potrebbe essere d’ispirazione anche per noi cranesiani, dato che ne ho sentito parlare molto bene in più di un’occasione. Per quanto concerne il mio soggiorno nella casa di Sarek, tutto si è concluso per il meglio. Ho continuato a prendermi cura delle piante del giardino e l’ho fatto per via della promessa fatta ad Amanda. Mi dispiace dover dire che non ho potuto più incontrarla, dato che da giorni è stata portata in ospedale per un controllo che si è detto necessario per il buon proseguo della gravidanza e che si è protratto fino a diventare una degenza. Sarek mi ha in ogni caso informato che la situazione sua e del feto è ottimale, tanto che domani stesso farà ritorno qui. Sono felice: lasciare Vulcano senza salutarla sarebbe stato triste. Colui che mi auguro di non incontrare invece è Sarek, il quale però mi ha già detto di voler scambiare qualche parola con me prima della partenza. Per quanto concerne le mie impressioni riguardo i commerci che verranno instaurati con Vulcano, ho già pronta una relazione che riceverà al più presto. La vorrei ringraziare infine, caro governatore per avermi dato quest’opportunità. La fiducia che ripone nella mia persona mi lusinga ed onora e le posso assicurare che Cranes verrà ben considerata in futuro.

 

_Computer, termina.»_

 

   
_«Computer, avvia registrazione_  
__Diario personale dell’ambasciatore Tret._  
_Supplemento.__

   
Esco dalla camera da letto di Amanda con il volto tirato. Sì, lo ammetto: nonostante non abbia pianto, qualche lacrima ha accennato a scendere mentre salutavo l’unica amica che io abbia mai avuto. Mi mancherà, questo mi è chiaro, ma a rincuorarmi mentre i passi che mi allontanano da quella stanza diventano sempre più pesanti, c’è la consapevolezza che prima o poi la rivedrò. Magari un giorno addirittura conoscerò il bambino che porta in grembo. Chissà se le somiglierà, mi domando una volta giunto nel corridoio. Chiudo la porta con delicatezza, affondando le mani viola nella tunica. Il trasporto partirà tra sole due ore e mi devo affrettare, dato che ho ancora molto da fare prima di lasciare la casa. Sto per uscire in giardino quando, già sulla soglia e baciato dal sole caldo di Vulcano, la voce severa di Sarek mi ferma. Temevo questo momento, lo temevo davvero e anche se so che non mi farà nulla, questo vulcaniano mi spaventa.  
«Ambasciatore Tret» lo sento dire, con tono autoritario. Un tono che al momento mi parve essere realmente severo, ma che non riesce ad ingannarmi, non completamente. In così tanti giorni d’osservazione posso dire d’aver imparato a scorgere le emozioni sul volto del marito di Amanda. Forse complice anche il fatto che lei stessa mi ha aiutato a capirlo. Con gioia mi ritrovo a pensare alle risate ci siamo fatti, scherzando su quel sopracciglio arcuato e l’aria vagamente interrogativa, che Sarek assume quando ci sorprende a ridere. O forse devo dire, assumeva. Non credo che scene simili si ripeteranno in futuro.  
«Mi dica» gli rispondo, voltandomi e fronteggiandolo. Anche se quegli occhi mi fanno tremare, mettendomi in soggezione, non mi lascerei mai sopraffare. D’altra parte sono un cranesiano, io, e il mio popolo ha subito di peggio. Anche se confesso con vergogna che in questo momento e con un simile sguardo profondo e austero a sondarmi l’anima, la carestia di Blathka degli anni venti sembra non essere nulla.  
«Vorrei chiederle di non intrattenere un rapporto epistolare con mia moglie.»

Eh, sì, i vulcaniani sanno essere diretti nel dire ciò che passa loro per la mente, mi è stato chiaro fin dalla prima volta che ne ho incontrato uno. Ho capito fin da principio che la loro non è una specie che gira attorno alle cose, anzi vanno diritti al punto e non si premurano affatto di badare alle conseguenze che sorgono nel dire sempre la verità. Perché con Sarek sarebbe dovuta andare diversamente proprio non lo so, forse la colpa è della mia stupida fantasia o magari del fatto che il matrimonio con una terrestre lo rende più umano e meno vulcaniano (anche se di poco e probabilmente solo ai miei occhi). Ma c’è stato un momento in cui mi sono illuso che questo vulcaniano fosse più malleabile degli altri. Sì, erano solo fantasie.  
«Potrei sapere il motivo?»  
«So che Amanda tiene molto alla vostra amicizia, anche se per me è altamente illogico il suo comportamento, capisco i sentimenti che prova mia moglie. Nonostante ciò le chiedo di non scriverle mai più e se in futuro dovesse incontrarla, di limitarsi a qualche parola di circostanza. Ambasciatore Tret, è stato un onore ospitarla nella mia casa.» Detto questo, Sarek sparisce oltre l’ingresso chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Non gli dico nulla, limitandomi a chinare il capo in segno di rispetto, dopodiché vortico su me stesso e percorro il giardino a passo lento e studiato.

Confesso d’aver riflettuto a lungo circa il comportamento di Sarek e questa strana richiesta fattami, ma preferisco non lasciare traccia di simili riflessioni in quanto le ritengo troppo private. Ciò che invece voglio condividere riguarda quel che è accaduto dopo. Prima di partire e giunto sulla soglia del cancello, con il trasporto già fuori dalla casa, mi soffermo un breve istante ad ammirare la bellezza del giardino. Amo pensare che se è tanto bello, in parte il merito è anche mio. Raccolgo da una delle piante spinose un fiore rosa, ne inalo l’odore quasi dimentico che questo non ha profumazione al contrario di altri. Ma il colore è quello che amo di più e che d’ora in avanti non mi ricorderà soltanto il mio pianeta, ma soprattutto Amanda. Tengo stretto il bocciolo tra le dita e mi pare così fragile e delicato, che so basterebbe un alito di vento per spezzarlo. Rimango fermo un momento, mentre l’addetto trasporta le mie valige io mi beo della sensazione che provo, un miscuglio strano di sentimenti contrastanti. Un misto di malinconia e rimpianto, di tristezza e felicità.

Quello che non so mentre me ne vado lasciandomi tutto alle spalle, è che Amanda non la rivedrò mai più e che quel figlio (unico nel suo genere) che deve ancora nascere, lo avrei incontrato solo molti anni dopo su una nave terrestre. Ma io entro nella navetta ignorante di tutto. Persino del fatto che nell’esatto momento in cui avrei incrociato lo sguardo di quel bambino ormai adulto, mi sarei sorpreso nel trovare tanta somiglianza con quello di sua madre. Ma io me ne vado e non ho neanche idea che la mia cara Amanda (in quel futuro lontano) sarebbe già stata morta, che l’arido Vulcano sarebbe stato distrutto e che avrei visto Sarek ancor più distante di quanto non lo fosse mai stato.

 

_Computer, termina.»_

   
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Per i riferimenti di luogo e data mi sono basata su questo video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXKiGZzGtSs Come si può notare paragonando le date stellari, ho anticipato di quattro mesi rispetto alla nascita di Spock. Pertanto ho ipotizzato che Amanda fosse incinta già in stato avanzato, anche se non ancora alla fine del tempo.  
> [2] Battuta di Trip detta nell’episodio di Enterprise, 4x03: Home. In cui Trip in una scena in cui visita Vulcano assieme a T’Pol, commenta il paesaggio con una frase che molto simile.  
> [3] Il riferimento a Sherlock non è casuale. Ne "L’ultima frontiera" Spock dice: “Una volta eliminato l’impossibile ciò che ne rimane, per quanto improbabile, deve essere la verità. Lo diceva un mio antenato, molti secoli fa.” Questo e il fatto che poi è stato confermato che Spock è stato ispirato dal personaggio di Conan Doyle, mi hanno convinta a mettere questi riferimenti.


	13. Segreto svelato

Jim fissò con vivo stupore l’ambasciatore Tret che se ne stava compostamente seduto ad una delle sedie della sala riunioni dell’Enterprise, dall’espressione incurante e distratta che portava in volto, pareva che avesse appena raccontato un qualcosa che non lo toccasse in maniera diretta. Le pagine di diario che aveva appena fatto sentite loro, Jim le aveva paragonate ad una sorta di bomba appena esplosa, una notizia sconvolgente e che nessuno, tantomeno il suo primo ufficiale, si sarebbe mai aspettato di sentire. Non riusciva a smettere di guardare quel tizio tutto viola. In effetti nemmeno nei suoi sogni più sfrenati, si sarebbe immaginato che quel cranesiano avesse conosciuto Amanda e che addirittura avesse vissuto nella sua casa, decenni prima. Jim spostò lo sguardo verso Spock. Aveva ripreso parte della sua compostezza, poteva infatti affermare che non dava più segni di ira o paura, adesso ciò che dominava le sue emozioni era sincera curiosità. Di quel genere che provava quando esploravano un nuovo pianeta; gran parte del suo sconvolgimento emotivo stava scemando, lasciando posto a pura logica. Curiosità, pensò Jim annuendo. Di certo né Spock, né nessun altro si sarebbe mai aspettato una simile rivelazione, ma almeno adesso potevano a capire il perché della reazione di Sarek. Quello sguardo cupo aveva colpito entrambi, tanto che Spock stesso si era senz’altro domandato come mai suo padre fosse tanto sconvolto dall’ambasciatore Tret. Scostò lo sguardo nuovamente, attirato questa volta da un piccolo fiore rosa che ora se ne stava appoggiato al tavolo di quella sala riunioni. Non ci volle molto perché gli tornasse alla memoria l’ultimo diario personale di Tret, nel quale aveva raccontato di quel fiore di cactus e di come si fosse preso cura del giardino di casa Sarek.  
«È quello del racconto, non è vero?» domandò, adducendo al fiore.  
«Sì.»  
«Come ha fatto a conservarlo per tutto questo tempo?»  
«Grazie ad un elaborato processo chimico, capitano. Conoscenze parcadiane… Sono certo che il suo ufficiale scientifico sarà perfettamente in grado di spiegarglielo, ma forse non è il momento più opportuno» ironizzò il cranesiano, stirando un sorriso.  
«In quale maniera i diari che abbiamo appena ascoltato hanno a che vedere con la sua presenza a bordo di una nave appartenente alla Flotta Stellare?» intervenne invece Spock, rompendo gli indugi. Sapeva che prima o poi si sarebbe deciso a porre quelle domande che gli ronzavano in testa, così tanta voglia di sapere e un qualcosa che riguardava la sua amata madre, non potevano davvero restargli chiuse dentro.  
«Non ti è chiaro, Spock?» domandò Tret, in risposta.  
«Tutto ciò che ci ha dato ad intendere è che ha vissuto nella casa dei miei genitori. Il mio lato umano mi suggerisce che provava dell’affetto nei confronti di mia madre, ma perché un soggiorno su Vulcano abbia a che vedere con me e con il capitano Kirk, mi è oscuro. Come mai ha preteso d’avere l’Enterprise? Ha utilizzato il suo status d’ambasciatore per degli scopi che sono personali; questo è contro le norme della Federazione e il capitano James Kirk, in quanto rappresentate più alto in grado presente su quest’astronave, potrebbe incriminarla facendo valere il punto tre comma quattro del regolamento vigente.» Jim scrollò il capo nel sentire Spock parlare a quel modo, la sua era una vera e propria aggressione verbale. Non avevano ancora toccato la sfera delle emozioni che avevano legato Tret ad Amanda, ma Spock doveva aver intuito il disagio di suo padre e la cosa lo stava evidentemente irritando. Per quanto riuscisse perfettamente a mascherarlo a tutti e avesse la mente sotto un perfetto controllo, Jim riusciva a percepire un moto di fastidio. Era come se il cervello di Spock non riuscisse a capire cos’avesse spinto quell’ambasciatore cranesiano a tenere un comportamento simile. Al contrario Jim, beh, ascoltando quei diari un’idea se l’era fatta, solo che non credeva che il suo compagno potesse capirlo. La voce di Tret interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri. Sollevò nuovamente lo sguardo, notando che gli occhi gelidi e l’espressione austera del suo ufficiale scientifico non intimorivano affatto l’ambasciatore. Forse doveva essere abituato ad avere a che fare con altre specie, e molto più di quanto non ci avesse fatto l’abitudine Jim stesso.  
«Innanzitutto mi scuso con te, Spock e il con il tuo capitano naturalmente» gli rispose, come se non avesse ascoltato una sola parola. «Se avessi saputo dello stato in cui versavi non avrei mai preteso d’avere l’Enterprise; il motivo mi domandi? Forse, anzi sicuramente, ti parrà illogico e senza senso, però volevo conoscerti. Quel giorno, quando me ne andai dalla casa dei tuoi genitori, speravo davvero che avrei incontrato nuovamente tua madre e tuo padre, anzi ne ero convinto. In fondo, il mio era un mestiere che mi avrebbe portato a viaggiare. Purtroppo i miei desideri non si sono avverati e io ed i tuoi genitori non ci siamo mai più visti.»  
«Cosa di me voleva sapere, di preciso? Perché teneva tanto a fare la mia conoscenza?» insistette Spock.  
«Curiosità» mormorò Tret, appoggiando il mento viola alle mani intrecciate e guardando il primo ufficiale con il capo chinato da un lato e lo sguardo vagamente indagatore. «Volevo sapere a chi assomigliavi dei due.» Spock arcuò un sopracciglio, in una delle sue espressioni tipiche in cui si premurava di esprimere perplessità, pur non pronunciando una sola sillaba. Certamente, Jim lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che a quella faccia confusa sarebbe seguita una lunga sequela di domande che non avrebbero avuto termine, fino a che non avesse capito. Tuttavia non gli diede modo d’iniziare il suo interrogatorio, perché a lui per primo vorticavano cose nella mente, tanto che non riuscì davvero a trattenersi. Aveva capito che quei cranesiani non ci stavano molto con la testa, ma pretendere d’avere la nave più bella della Flotta Stellare per un motivo tanto futile, voleva proprio dire toccare il fondo dell’idiozia. Ovviamente non glielo disse in quei toni, si trattava pur sempre di un ambasciatore e per quanto fosse giovane, Jim era un capitano.  
«Dal racconto che ha fatto, avevo intuito che fosse qualcosa d’insensato. Mai però avrei ritenuto possibile fare tutto per qualcosa di tanto effimero. Per vedere a chi assomigliava Spock, ma dico io non le bastava una fotografia? Doveva far andare l’Enterprise fino Andoria, mettere in pericolo il mio equipaggio e la mia astronave e tutto per niente?» urlò Jim.

In tutta risposta però, Tret non parve scomporsi neanche quella volta. C’era forse un qualcosa in grado di smuoverlo? Pensò mentre lo vedeva alzarsi dalla sedia e circumnavigare la scrivania con calma serafica.  
«Ho vissuto per due mesi su Vulcano» esordì poco dopo «e posso dire, Sarek ve lo confermerebbe, che con Amanda avevo stretto una buona amicizia. Fu lei ad insegnarmi il reale significato di quella parola, a spiegarmi cosa fosse la fratellanza tra non consanguinei. Tuttavia, per me era molto più che un’amica. Soltanto in seguito ipotizzai che fosse per per via della sua gravidanza, lei infatti appariva talmente materna… Ammetto che sostituii con lei, la figura della mia cara madre. Per me Amanda era questo. Vi prego di non biasimarmi per i miei sentimenti, ero un giovane cranesiano lontano dalla casa e dalla famiglia, mai così tanto distante dal mio pianeta natio. Provavo nostalgia e in questo lei mi aiutò davvero.»  
«Un momento» mormorò Jim, ora confuso «lei di Amanda non ne era innamorato?» Eppure da quello che aveva sentito nel racconto, gli era sembrato fosse proprio così.  
«Tua madre, Spock, era una donna splendida» continuò Tret, ignorandolo di nuovo. Avrebbe mai dato ascolto a ciò che diceva? Era irritante!  
«Le si leggeva nello sguardo l’amore che provava per suo marito e l’affetto che nutriva per te, nonostante non fossi ancora nato. Ricordo che di lei mi sorprendevano le attenzioni che ti dedicava: era amorevole come solo una femmina cranesiana sapeva essere. Parlava con te, ti raccontava delle storie e ti faceva ascoltare della strana musica terrestre chiamata requiem. Ma ciò che mi ha sempre stupito non era lei, in fondo non ha mai tenuto un comportamento tanto differente da una femmina cranesiana incinta: le donne della mia specie sanno essere addirittura più affettuose. Ad essere stupefacente era Sarek.» Tret fermò per un momento il racconto, schiarendosi la voce. Tuttavia a Jim sembrò che stesse sondando le loro reazioni, come un comico che studia le risate del pubblico decidendo di conseguenza come comportarsi.  
«Quando sono sbarcato su Vulcano ero un giovane ambasciatore, avevo da poco ricevuto la nomina e non avevo incontrato alieni come voi, Amanda fu la prima terrestre che conobbi. Ciononostante mi fu subito chiaro che i vulcaniani erano molto diversi da quelli della mia specie. Riservati, con un controllo delle emozioni che reputavo impossibile da mantenere anche per una mente superiore. Successivamente, Amanda stessa mi rivelò che era una caratteristica primaria, il fatto di soffocare sentimenti fino a nasconderli con quella che loro definivano logica. Eppure, Sarek, un vulcaniano adulto e la cui mente era dominata da una ferrea disciplina, qualcuno d’importante e che avrebbe di certo avuto un florido futuro come ambasciatore, era completamente e follemente innamorato di una femmina di un’altra specie. Tra l’altro, qualcuno di molto diverso da lui. Amanda era sì forte, ma aveva un carattere gioviale e le piaceva sorridere, lo faceva sempre e con tutto il viso. Perfettamente e perennemente agli antipodi. Eppure, superate le tante diversità e sebbene lui fosse rigido e composto, Sarek le mostrava il suo amore e lo faceva chiaramente. Non dico che l’abbia visto ridere o piangere, ma non è necessario scorgere queste emozioni per avere la certezza che un vulcaniano ami un'altra persona. No, nel suo sguardo c’era devozione pura e semplice. Dai suoi occhi altamente logici traspariva fin troppo l’amore che aveva per quella donna e per un figlio che ancora non c’era. E delle volte, quell’amore, era tanto intenso da farmi mancare il fiato. Già, Spock, esattamente» mormorò Tret, annuendo e rivolgendosi al primo ufficiale. «Si tratta della stessa identica sensazione che mi trasmetti tu ora. Quello che si vede molto chiaramente nei tuoi occhi, è la stessa devozione che Sarek aveva nei confronti di Amanda. Io dovevo sapere a chi assomigliavi, e adesso so che sei identico a tuo padre e capisco anche che il capitano Kirk è la tua Amanda. Per questo ho richiesto l’Enterprise, per un motivo illogico ed egoistico. Ho manipolato tutto e tutti, persino il mio governatore e l’ho fatto per poterti incontrare, per l’unica e sola curiosità di capire se somigliassi a tuo padre o meno. Vedi, in questi anni mi sono informato su di te, dell’unico ibrido umano e vulcaniano esistente. E ho saputo tutto ciò che ti riguardava; di come hai rifiutato di entrare nell’Accademia delle Scienze, del tuo arruolamento nella Flotta, della tua relazione con il tenente Uhura e poi, ovviamente, ho saputo di lui: del capitano James Tiberius Kirk, l’eroe della Terra e di come il conoscerlo ti abbia cambiato. Buffo, non trovi? Hai vissuto tutta la vita provando ad essere un vulcaniano modello e soffocando la tua metà umana, ma solo quando hai accettato tua madre e quello che era sei diventato più simile a tuo padre. Forse è un paradosso, ma per me ha perfettamente senso.»  
«Come mai è tanto importante che io somigli a mio padre?» chiese Spock.  
«Perché Sarek era» Tret si soffermò un momento, correggendosi «è un uomo meraviglio. Non solo bellissimo e stupendo, ma amorevole, paziente, dotato di un’intelligenza strabiliante. E io lo amavo allora come lo amo adesso.»

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

Se Bones non fosse entrato dalla porta, agitando un pad e sventolandolo sotto il naso di Jim proclamando con allegria d’avercela fatta, probabilmente né lui, né Spock si sarebbero mai ripresi da una simile notizia. Già, perché era vero che l’assurdo esisteva, lui aveva a che fare con le insensatezze tutti i santi giorni a bordo di quella nave. Ma il fatto che l’ambasciatore Tret, quel tizio viola e un po’ antipatico, fosse stato innamorato del padre di Spock, del suo logico ed imperturbabile suocero e che lo fosse tuttora e a dispetto di tutto, persino del fatto che Sarek stesso pareva provare uno strano miscuglio di indifferenza e risentimento, beh, questo era proprio campato per aria. E se Tret non lo stesse ora guardando con quell’espressione vagamente divertita, forse dalla consapevolezza d’avergli provocato uno shock, non ci avrebbe nemmeno creduto. Magari, Jim avrebbe potuto addirittura arrabbiarsi e pretendere di sapere una verità che invece era limpida come un cielo di giugno. Ridicolo poi, che adesso l’ambasciatore stesse ridendo; si stava forse prendendo gioco di lui e della sua reazione scioccata?  
«Cosa, di preciso, la fa tanto ridere?» domandò Jim, indispettito.  
«La sua espressione sconvolta, capitano.» Sconvolta, addirittura, ad essere precisi, Jim non si era nemmeno allontanato tanto dalla verità, aveva solo sbagliato genitore e invece di Sarek aveva creduto si trattasse di Amanda, a sua difesa però c’era da dire che Tret era stato parecchio ambiguo fino a quel momento e che non è che avesse fornito loro un racconto molto chiaro.  
«Vedo che Tret è arrivato al punto, Jim, immaginavo che ne saresti rimasto scioccato» intervenne il dottore, sorridendo appena.  
«Scioccato?» ripeté il capitano, allibito «direi molto più. Ma poi tu come fai a saperlo?»  
«Me lo ha raccontato lui, ti faccio presente che io ho trascorso un giorno interno su Cranes e tra un incontro con i trinosiani e un bagno profumato alle rose… beh, me lo ha detto e basta. Avevo comunque capito da solo che qualcosa non andava tra loro, dopo aver contattato Uhura ho notato che tra lui e Sarek scorreva una strana tensione. Persino quell’orecchie a punta sembrava essere turbato, il che aveva dello straordinario dato che aveva mostrato un’emozione. È stato allora che Tret mi ha raccontato ogni cosa, avrei voluto dirtelo prima, a cena, ma quel dannato Brum sembrava volermi sempre interrompere.»  
«Sapeva che il suo governatore aveva intenzione di dare in sposa sua figlia al capitano?» intervenne invece Spock, la cui curiosità era ancora indomita.  
«No davvero, anzi ero addirittura convinto che Lras fosse in viaggio, l’ultima volta che ho avuto sue notizie è stato due mesi fa, era in missione diplomatica su Qo’nos e ritenevo ci stesse ancora. Brum deve averla richiamata quando ho accennato all’Enterprise e all’eroe della Terra.»  
«Perché ora ritiene che sacrificarsi sia il solo modo per salvare il capitano da questo matrimonio? Non pensa che si possa usare la diplomazia? In fondo lo ha detto lei stesso che il suo governatore è un essere molto manipolabile.»  
«Non in questo caso, lo conosco molto bene e so perfettamente quando forzare la mano e fargli fare ciò che voglio. Per quanto voi possiate trovare deplorevole il mio comportamento, io sono fatto così. Ho il terribile difetto di far fare alle persone quello che mi pare.»  
«Quando ha proposto la sfida, ipotizzava che avremmo deciso di barare?» continuò Spock, imperterrito. «E come possiamo essere sicuri che non stia manipolando noi proprio in questo momento, dicendoci quello che volgiamo sentirci dire così che questo assurdo duello sia legittimato?»  
«Spock, basta» protestò quindi Jim, avvicinandosi al proprio compagno e poggiandogli una mano sul braccio. Il vulcaniano si voltò, arcuando un sopracciglio in un moto di sorpresa.  
«Mi perdoni, signore, forse vuole rivolgerle lei queste domande all’ambasciatore?»  
«No, ma non penso sia il caso di insistere oltre.»  
«Davvero?» gli chiese, il vulcaniano con leggero stupore.  
«Il suo comportamento è perfettamente sensato, non c’è bisogno di sottoporlo a un interrogatorio.»  
«Ai miei occhi rimane illogico e non capisco perché abbia deciso di sacrificarsi. La logica mi suggerisce che c’è qualcosa che non sappiamo, non possediamo sufficienti informazioni su Cranes per poter affermare con certezza che il suo sia per davvero un sacrificio e che non ottenga dei vantaggi personali da questo duello. Per quanto deplorevole sarebbe questo comportamento, teoricamente non sarebbe nemmeno imputabile da noi della Federazione, ma il fatto è, capitano, che c’è la sua vita in gioco ora e in quanto suo secondo in comando sono moralmente e legittimamente obbligato ad intervenire se penso che la sua vita possa essere in pericolo. L’atteggiamento dell’ambasciatore è equivoco e ambiguo, per dirla come voi terrestri, non c’è da fidarsi.»  
«Capisco, davvero e potresti avere ragione, ma sono certo d’aver capito lo ha spinto a comportarsi in questo modo. Tret ama tuo padre, Spock e quando si ama qualcuno si è disposti a tutto.»  
«Ma non intrattengono una relazione, non sono uniti da un legame» obiettò.  
«E allora? Si può amare qualcuno al punto d’essere disposti a sacrificarsi, pur non essendo uniti come lo siamo io e te. Se tu stessi ancora con Uhura e io ti vedessi felice con lei, sarei disposto a sacrificare me stesso e l’amore che provo per te pur di vederti felice. In realtà, ambasciatore, io la capisco benissimo e mi dispiace si sia innamorato di qualcuno che non la ricambia.»  
«A me no, invece» gli rispose questi, con un ampio sorriso. «Provare sentimenti è positivo perché ci rendono vivi. È vero, Sarek non mi ha mai ricambiato e mai lo farà, ma come mi disse Amanda un tempo: l’amore è ciò che conta per davvero, tutto il resto è relativo. Sarei più felice se gli stessi accanto? Magari sì o forse no, non lo posso sapere.»  
«Già, ma non lo saprà nemmeno mai» mormorò McCoy, addolcendo lo sguardo.  
«Ha ragione come al solito, dottore, ma io sto bene anche così. E vi parrà non vero, ma comprendo i dubbi di Spock perché per quanto tu possa avere lo sguardo di Amanda, non riesci a concepire l’irrazionalità e ciò che dico non è logico, né tantomeno sensato. Ho ragione? Devi però capire che per tuo padre farei di tutto, ho rinunciato a un’amicizia, all’affetto materno di Amanda e l’ho fatto per lui perché me lo ha chiesto. Ora sposerò Lras e lo faccio per te, perché se il vostro legame si spezzasse, anche Sarek ne sarebbe rattristato. Per quanto voi non ci possiate credere, io ne sono sicuro, in così tanti anni non è cambiato poi molto e non riesce a nascondermi quel che prova, lo intuisco dalla luce che c’è nei suoi occhi o dal modo in cui parla di te, Spock.»

Jim annuì, ormai era più che convinto riguardo la sincerità di Tret. Decise quindi di non insistere oltre con quella sorta di interrogatorio perché se fino a poco prima aveva quasi detestato quell’alieno, adesso invece gli faceva compassione. Provava pena per lui, perché per quanto facesse apparire tutto splendido e semplice, non essere ricambiati non era mai una buona cosa. E lui lo sapeva, lui l’aveva provato sulla sua stessa pelle, quando credeva che Spock stesse ancora con Uhura e già sapeva di amarlo. Allora aveva sempre percepito un peso dentro di sé ed una tristezza profonda e scura come la notte. Pertanto non seguì la propria indole curiosa e preferì prestare attenzione a Bones e al pad che ancora teneva in mano.  
«Eri venuto qui a dirci qualcosa?» gli domandò. McCoy parve risvegliarsi, annuì appena avvicinandosi a loro agitando il palmare.  
«Hai un solo modo per morire e io l’ho trovato.»  
 

 

**Continua**   



	14. C’è un solo modo per morire

La luce del sole di Cranes era di un tenue violetto, uno strano color lilla misto all’indaco che Jim trovava orribile. Non solo faceva decisamente troppo male alla vista, ma era l’intera situazione a dargli la nausea. Aveva appena visto l’alba di Cranes assieme a Spock, però non era riuscito a godersi quell’insolito gioco di luci; d’altra parte come avrebbe potuto? Solo il legame riusciva a dargli sicurezza, ad infondergli quel coraggio che a tratti veniva a mancare, c’erano momenti in cui veniva assalito dalla voglia di prendere Spock e andarsene via, di scappare da tutto e da tutti e non farsi mai più trovare. Se ne sarebbe andato lontano, lontano il più possibile, magari su un pianeta sconosciuto e disabitato laddove avrebbe potuto viversi il suo logico vulcaniano completamente. Sapeva che non avrebbero mai potuto avere un rapporto sereno, non finché erano sull’Enterprise, ma sembrava che quel tormento non avesse una fine. E se dieci mesi prima ciò che era successo con il vecchio Spock non aveva fatto altro se non aiutarli a trovarsi, quanto stava accadendo ora non sarebbe nemmeno stato utile in nessun caso. Combattere contro Tret per il cuore di una donna cranesiana e contro un ambasciatore della Federazione, che aveva imparato a conoscere negli ultimi giorni e che scatenava in lui sentimenti contrastanti. Delle volte, ad esempio, si ritrovava a detestarlo, altre invece lo compativa e provava pena per lui, gli metteva tristezza il fatto che provasse un affetto non ricambiato. Il che era triste, certo, pertanto avrebbe dovuto fargli provare piena compassione, eppure, Jim non riusciva a sentirsi pienamente dispiaciuto per lui, c’era qualcosa di inafferrabile in Tret. Fino ad ora infatti aveva mostrato una natura ambigua e manipolatrice, che non poteva farlo stare tranquillo. Quel cranesiano aveva la straordinaria abilità di manipolare il prossimo, in una maniera che non poteva apprezzare e che provocava anche in Spock un palese disgusto. E infatti erano proprio le sue parole a girargli continuamente in testa, il fatto che il suo secondo non si fidasse del cranesiano riempiva Jim di dubbi e incertezze. E se avesse avuto ragione? Stava mettendo la sua vita nelle mani di un bugiardo e no, non poteva affatto stare sereno.

Lui e Spock erano scesi da poco sul pianeta, accompagnati soltanto dal dottor McCoy, teletrasportandosi alle coordinate che il governatore Brum aveva dato loro e che li aveva catapultati nella Draga. Se di principio avevano ipotizzato che fosse un’arma, si ritrovarono a ricredersi perché non era altro che un’isola in mezzo al mare circondata dal nulla. E non c’era davvero niente attorno a loro perché, se guardava in lontananza, all’orizzonte non scorgeva altro se non una distesa infinta d’acqua violetta. Quel luogo gli metteva una certa ansia, non sapeva il motivo, ma magari aveva a che vedere con il fatto che fosse tutto così piccolo. Sospirò mentre portava lo sguardo all’arma che teneva tra le mani, la cui lama era poggiata a terra. In effetti era uno strano tipo di lancia: aveva un manico che pareva fatto di legno, ma ovviamente era viola, la lama invece era di un materiale simile al ferro, ma molto più leggero. La forma del taglio era arcuata, assomigliava vagamente ad una sciabola terrestre, ma di dimensioni decisamente più ridotte. Avevano detto loro che era un mezzo di combattimento antico, chiamato Fl’eht. Era decisamente maneggevole e tra l’altro, i cranesiani sembravano tenerci in maniera del tutto speciale, anche se Jim non ne capiva il motivo. Lo stesso ambasciatore Tret aveva ammesso che (girando per la galassia) era divenuto consapevole del fatto che, per la difesa, quell’arma fosse assai scarsa. Jim annuì al ricordo di quelle parole, quasi se ne rendesse conto per davvero soltanto in quel momento. Saggiò la consistenza della lunga e leggera asta mentre comprendeva, in effetti, non avrebbe potuto nulla contro un bat’leth klingon o una lirpa vulcaniana [1]. A dire il vero, avrebbe addirittura potuto spezzarla con le sue stesse mani, però era meglio evitarlo e non solo perché rischiava di offenderli, ma soprattutto perché quell’incontro aveva un piano prestabilito che andava rispettato. E lui doveva impegnarsi a non seguire il proprio istinto di mandare tutto al diavolo.

Strinse maggiormente il manico, sospirando mentre imprimeva un po’ di forza e la conficcava nel terreno brullo. Poco dopo fu la voce di Spock a spezzare il silenzio, attirando la sua attenzione mentre notava distrattamente il dottor McCoy girovagare per l’isolotto con il tricorder in mano, analizzando ogni cosa vedesse forse alla ricerca di patogeni potenzialmente dannosi.  
«La colorazione dell’acqua è data dal fondale» mormorò il vulcaniano, senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’orizzonte colorato d’indaco «la sabbia depositata sul fondo è viola ed è data dal settanta per cento di presenza d’ametista, dal venti percento di ferro e dal restante dieci per cento di una roccia chiamata cranesite. Interessante è il fatto che barattando solo venti grammi di questa sabbia con un commerciante di Orione o trattando uno scambio con un ferengi, potremmo ricavarne una cospicua somma di denaro. Comprendo perché questo pianeta sia membro della Federazione da così tanto tempo, se non fosse stato annesso per tempo sarebbe stato depredato.» Jim si voltò verso di lui, per quanto fosse lievemente in ansia per il piano che avevano ideato, non riusciva a non essere divertito da Spock e dalla sua solerte precisione.  
«Ti sembra il momento di parlarmi di fondali marini?»  
«Credevo che l’argomento potesse interessarti, io trovo lo studio di questo pianeta affascinante» si giustificò.  
«Al momento la sola cosa di cui mi importa è sopravvivere, Spock.»  
«La probabilità che tu muoia è dell’uno virgola tre per cento.»  
«Mh, così bassa? Credevo che ne so, che fosse al quaranta punto tre o al sessanta punto cinque.»  
«Jim, ti vorrei ricordare che le percentuali che ti forniscono sono frutto di un algoritmo estremamente preciso.»  
«Per carità, adesso non attaccherai con la matematica, eh? L’ho sempre detestata e se quell’uno punto qualcosa percento dovesse avverarsi, non voglio che l’ultima conversazione che ho avuto con te riguardi una cosa che odio» disse, con ferma decisione, riportando lo sguardo verso il mare.  
«Se vuoi suggerire un argomento di conversazione, sarò ben lieto di risponderti basandoti su quelle che sono le mie conoscenze.»

Solo allora Spock si voltò verso di lui, dando modo a Jim di poterlo finalmente guardare negli occhi, in quelle meravigliose iridi umane, ma così tanto vulcaniane per quanto fossero espressive.  
«Mi dispiace» mormorò Kirk, a mezza bocca «per tutto.»  
«Ciò che dici è illogico: non hai colpa di nulla.»  
«No, ma in parte mi sento responsabile; mi ci sento sempre quando ti succede qualcosa.»  
«Io mi sento bene, Jim, la febbre è...»  
«Non mi riferivo al tuo Pon Farr, ma al fatto che se dovessi morire il legame si spezzerebbe e questo ti provocherebbe dolore. Forse c’era un altro modo per tirarci fuori da questa situazione, forse non dovevamo fidarci di quel Tret fino a questo punto.»  
«Per quanto ambiguo possa essere l’atteggiamento dell’ambasciatore Tret, non ritengo che il suo scopo sia quello di farci del male.»  
«Non puoi esserne sicuro, Spock e tu per primo hai mostrato di non poterti fidare di lui e penso tu abbia pienamente ragione» ribatté Jim, per nulla indomito, sottolineando il concetto afferrandogli un braccio e stringendo con forza.  
«Jim.»  
«Se io dovessi morire…»  
«Jim!» lo interruppe di nuovo Spock. Il capitano subito lo fermò, appoggiandogli le mani al petto e stringendo appena la stoffa della casacca azzurra. Alzò lo sguardo su di lui addossandosi appena contro il suo corpo forte, avrebbe voluto baciarlo, sì, prima però volle pregarlo di starlo a sentire e di dargli retta senza obiettare. Glielo chiese senza parole, ma con il solo sguardo, glielo disse tramite quel legame vulcaniano che avevano e Spock sembrò capire: come al solito gli leggeva dentro meglio di chiunque altro avesse mai fatto. Sorrise appena, in un barlume di felicità che subito si smorzò quando il discorso che aveva in testa iniziò a prendere forma.  
«Spock, se dovessi morire non permettere che ti portino via l’Enterprise. Non voglio che la diano a qualcun altro e da quando Pike è morto non mi fido di nessuno se non di te. Lei e l’equipaggio saranno al sicuro sotto la tua guida, loro si fidano. E poi, ti prego, Spock, te ne prego davvero non metterti a litigare con McCoy. Fatti aiutare e non solo come medico, ma anche come persona, ascolta il suo giudizio e quello che ha da dire e se non sei d’accordo non ribattere come fai di solito quando affermi che ciò che dice è altamente illogico, cerca parole più garbate. Ricordati che nessuno conosce la nave meglio di Scotty e che Checov sarebbe un ottimo primo ufficiale scientifico. Ascolta i tuoi ufficiali superiori e fai capire loro che tieni al parere di tutti, ma ricorda che sei sempre tu il capitano.» [2]  
«C’è altro che vuoi dirmi?» gli chiese, arcuando un sopracciglio e piegando appena la bocca all’insù, in un’espressione che Jim interpretò essere di curiosità. Ciò che si ritrovò ad ipotizzare mentre lo attirava a sé e lo baciava, era che il suo logico compagno non si aspettava che altro se non imprevedibilità. Perché erano più le volte in cui Spock faticava a celare sorpresa, che quella in cui si aspettava realmente che Jim gli dicesse o che facesse quella cosa precisa. Anche quella volta, evidentemente, si era ritrovato stupito dalla sua imprevedibilità terrestre.

Poi ci fu il bacio e Jim, beh, lui ebbe il tempo di, oh, dimenticarsi di tutto. Non si trattava di un contatto profondo, non era di quei baci che precedevano il sesso, era qualcosa di più dolce e leggero. Un breve sfregarsi di labbra che non durò che pochi secondi, mentre le mani di entrambi si cercavano e si stringevano.  
«Ricorda sempre che ti amo» gli disse Jim, una volta allontanatosi da lui. Probabilmente, se Spock fosse stato ancora influenzato dal Pon Farr, sarebbe stato più complice e passionale e avrebbe anche potuto rispondere a quel timido, ma sincero “ti amo”. Dopo aver trascorso gran parte della nottata a meditare però, sapeva che non era in grado d’esprimere le proprie emozioni fino a quel punto. Non ci sarebbe riuscito a parole e non si sarebbe nemmeno spinto oltre limiti, mostrandogli quello che sentiva, per quello sarebbe occorso molto tempo ancora. Prima, Spock doveva riacquistare un equilibrio che fosse realmente solido. Era tornato ad essere lo Spock di sempre, il suo Spock di sempre. Quell’essere straordinario e fantastico, bellissimo e così meravigliosamente prevedibile. Era tutto alla normalità e quindi, Jim ci si crogiolò in quegli istanti che sapevano di quotidianità. Momenti che avevano un vago retrogusto d’Enterprise, di ponte di comando, di pianeti da esplorare e partite a scacchi in piena notte; sapevano delle lamentele di Scotty, dello whiskey bevuto in infermeria e delle discussioni sulla logica a colazione con Bones. Sapevano di casa e sì, per un momento, Jim chiuse gli occhi gustandosi la dolce sensazione. Appena l’ambasciatore ed il suo governatore sarebbero arrivati alla Draga, tutto sarebbe precipitato di nuovo e quella normalità che lui adorava si sarebbe perduta tra le sabbie viola di Cranes.

Riaprì gli occhi, baciò la mano verdastra di Spock sorridendogli appena. Di quel suo sorriso tipico, rassicurante e che spesso e mal volentieri faceva innamorare frotte di fanciulle. Poi un alito di vento, un rumore in lontananza e la consapevolezza che stavano arrivando. Con urgenza, afferrò l’arma ancora conficcata nel terreno e si incamminò verso la riva, prima che potesse allontanarsi però, la voce di Spock lo fermò.  
«Jim» disse e sentì i suoi passi avvicinarsi, tanto che ne sentì addirittura l’odore e la rigida presenza alle spalle.  
«Ti chiedo per una volta di essere logico, so che nell’ottanta punto tre percento delle volte decidi di seguire il tuo istinto, ma ti pregherei per quest’occasione di non essere insensato. La tua morte sarebbe illogica, se si spezzasse il legame che ci unisce sarebbe illogico, se tu non fossi più nella mia vita sarebbe illogico, se non ti vedessi arrivare sul ponte con i capelli spettinati e la divisa in disordine all’inizio del turno, sarebbe illogico. Pertanto ti chiedo di seguire la via della ragione e non morire.» Sorrise, Jim perché non poté proprio fare altro e, diamine, avrebbe voluto baciarlo e stringerlo e farci l’amore lì a terra, ma la nave stava arrivando e se l’avesse baciato, avrebbe mandato tutto in fumo. Però, accidenti, era così meraviglioso. Il suo Spock, che tirava fuori le frasi a fatica e gli diceva di non morire senza scomporsi, ma con una luce di disperazione, una sfumatura di supplica nello sguardo. Jim stesso non fu affatto certo delle reazioni che ebbe, ma gli occhi si dilatarono diventando due enormi pozze azzurre, la bocca s’aprì leggermente e il corpo si protese verso il suo compagno in maniera istintiva. O magari fu solo una sua impressione, una proiezione di quelli che erano i suoi desideri in quel momento, anche se di fatto si ritrovò a sorridergli e ad annuire. Perché persino parlando di logica, il suo Spock riusciva a dirgli che lo amava e ad esser tremendamente dolce come solo un vulcaniano era in grado di diventare, ma blaterando di quantistica e algoritmi. A spiegargli della sabbia di Cranes e della conformazione dell’acqua. Il suo splendido e logico Spock. Fu Bones ad interromperli, chiamandoli poco dopo. Quella voce in lontananza arrivò tra di loro come una lama, spezzando quell’idilliaco momento fatto di sguardi e legame. Si voltò verso il suo dottore, ma ciò che vide fu Brum sul ponte di una grande nave rosa, con sua figlia al braccio. Non c’era più spazio per niente, era giunto il momento di farla finita con quell’assurda situazione.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

Il governatore Brum, nonostante tutto, possedeva anche dei pregi. Se ad esempio faceva una promessa, era risaputo da tutti che l’avrebbe mantenuta. Se affermava di voler essere presente ad un determinato evento, fosse anche il compleanno della figlia undicenne di tal ministro, allora ci sarebbe andato realmente. Stando a quanto aveva detto loro Tret, di sicuro avrebbe accompagnato Lras al duello della Draga. E quando lo vide con tutto il suo seguito, tra i quali faceva capolino anche Sarek, Jim si ritrovò a maledirlo. Perché con tutti i difetti che aveva, poteva benissimo anche essere inadempiente; le sue garanzie si sarebbero di certo perse tra il suo smisurato ego e la sua totale inettitudine. Eppure adesso si trovava lì, a bordo di una nave rosa. La tradizione voleva che chi assisteva al duello non restasse sulla superficie e un po’ era anche per via del fatto che l’isolotto era talmente piccolo, che durante la lotta gli osservatori avrebbero potuto addirittura farsi del male. E infatti, appena dopo essere sbarcato, così che Brum potesse salutare l’eroe della Terra, avevano tutti fatto ritorno sul ponte di modo da potersi godere la sfida senza esser coinvolti. Stando a quanto avevano saputo, i duelli tra cranesiani potevano durare anche per giorni, ma al contrario di quelli tra vulcaniani in cui la lotta era basata su forza e resistenza, qui pareva essere la debolezza a farla da padrone. Spesso i contendenti si rivelavano talmente vigliacchi, da star appositamente lontani l’uno dall’altro e alla fine il tutto si riduceva ad una sonora scazzottata anche dopo dei giorni, in cui la spuntava chi dei due era meno stanco e affamato. Assurdo era il fatto che dei cranesiani ci morivano per davvero in quella che Jim reputava essere una pagliacciata colossale. Come se ciò non fosse bastato, a rendere le cose ancora più insensate era il fatto che i cranesiani lo consideravano come qualcosa di sacro. Di certo lui la riteneva una stupidaggine bella e buona, il suo terrestre orgoglio quasi soffriva nel dover perdere ad una lotta che avrebbe vinto in pochi minuti e senza eccessivo sforzo.

Inspirò profondamente prima d’incamminarsi al centro dell’isolotto mentre si massaggiava con insistenza la base del collo che già gli doleva. Se mai fosse riuscito a scamparla doveva domandare a Spock di fargli un po’ di neuro-pressione, o comunque si chiamasse. Quella specie di massaggio splendido e rilassante che si facevano a vicenda la notte, quando già erano mezzi nudi. Cielo! Quello non era proprio il momento di pensarci: i suoi amici erano già sulla nave e ora solo il suo nemico gli stava davanti. Tret, vestito di una tuta aderente, in quello che sembrava essere un abito in pelle di un ridicolo blu elettrico, e che ora lo guardava con in viso uno sguardo sottile. L’alieno impugnò saldamente l’arma, girandola tra le mani con abilità quasi si trattasse di un giocattolo. Jim notò che non distoglieva mai lo sguardo da lui e che lo fissava con intensità, proprio come stessero combattendo per davvero. No, si disse, non doveva lasciarsi ingannare e mettersi a pensare a che cosa spingesse il suo avversario a guardarlo tanto duramente, perché Kirk sapeva d’avere un solo modo per morire, una sola maniera per poter far andare le cose nel modo più logico. Avevano un piano, una grande beffa e non avrebbe fallito. Non con un simile obiettivo in mente: tornare con Spock sull’Enterprise, era la sola cosa che contava.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

 

L’idea era stata di Bones. Da quel che aveva raccontato loro, il dottore aveva ipotizzato decine di teorie trascorrendo più di un’ora con lo sguardo incollato al pad, fino a che non aveva capito come fare. Era stato lo sguardo stupito di Spock, con quel consueto sopracciglio arcuato verso l’alto e che spariva oltre la frangetta ben pettinata, a far capire loro quanto fosse insolito il fatto che l’insensato dottor McCoy, avesse avuto almeno un’idea che fosse logica. Spock aveva subito dopo snocciolato una breve sequela di frasi che lasciavano ad intendere quanta preparazione occorresse per attuarlo, entrambi però si ritrovarono subito concordi, e complici, circa il fatto che il capitano dovesse correre meno rischi possibili. Era stato così che Jim si era ritrovato con le spalle al muro e con tra le mani un piano che gli non andava un granché a genio. Questa volta però a metterlo nel sacco erano stati tutti e due e sì, era stato insolito il vederli d’accordo su qualcosa. Proprio loro che non facevano altro che battibeccare e litigare su ogni minima cosa, per quell’occasione si erano trovati perfettamente d’accordo sul fatto che Jim dovesse morire in quel modo vergognoso. Nonostante le opposizioni e i ripetuti no e dopo infiniti discorsi riguardanti la logica, era stato costretto a mettere ad parte l’orgoglio e a dire di sì.

Il piano era piuttosto semplice, ma a detta di Bones non poteva che essere infallibile. Per prima cosa avrebbero dovuto dare l’impressione di star combattendo realmente, pertanto i primi i colpi inferti sarebbero dovuti essere tutti per Tret, il quale, infatti, si ritrovò ferito ad un braccio nel giro di pochi minuti. Il colpo di lama non era stato inferto con vigore, lo aveva preso solo di striscio. Dopo avergli squarciato la tuta blu, Jim lo vide portare lo sguardo alla stoffa lacerata e subito dopo notò il sangue viola scuro che sgorgava dal piccolo taglio superficiale. Non ne era sicuro, ma gli era sembrato d’aver udito un’esultanza provenire da poco lontano, un grido femminile probabilmente di Lras. Poi, il piano prevedeva il dover ingaggiare una lotta (anche piuttosto violenta) a colpi di lancia.  
Tret parve riprendersi immediatamente dalla ferita, tanto che Jim si ritrovò a doversi difendere dalla furia di quel cranesiano. Il problema però non era l’ira di quel tizio viola, quanto piuttosto il fatto che già si sentiva stanco: aveva il respiro pesante e la vista di tanto in tanto gli si annebbiava. Il farmaco che McCoy gli aveva somministrato iniziava già a fare effetto. Indebolito, fece quindi cadere l’arma a terra e si fermò un momento respirando a pieni polmoni mentre provava a mantenere il controllo di sé. Doveva resistere ancora un altro po’, altrimenti Brum avrebbe capito che qualcosa non andava. Recuperò la lancia e la fece roteare tra le mani imitando Tret, dopo si buttò su di lui come fosse colto da una furia cieca, ma invece che riuscire a toccarlo (complice l’affaticamento) fu lui a venir ferito. Prima al braccio sinistro, un taglio leggero e superficiale, una cosa da niente tanto che non uscì nemmeno del sangue. Dopo però un altro colpo, questa volta in pieno petto, tanto che la maglia venne strappata prima che il sangue rosso iniziasse a sgorgare.

Bruciavano. Le ferite bruciavano, così come gli occhi che faticava a tenere aperti. Si sentiva sfinito e le forze gli venivano meno, neanche riusciva a mantenersi in piedi. Non badò a nulla, al vento che gli faceva ricadere i capelli sulla fronte, infastidendolo, al dolore che gli provocavano le ferite aperte o al sangue che sgorgava copioso mischiandosi al sudore della pelle, appiccicandogli la maglia addosso. Non badò a nessuno, alle parole di Tret che blaterava chissà che, alle grida che udiva in lontananza e che percepiva come un eco lontano. La sola cosa di cui gli importava in quel momento, era di resistere. Perché era necessario che ce la facesse, non doveva mollare, ma andare avanti e farlo per Spock. Lo sentiva, anche in quel momento lo sentiva, il legame che aveva con lui e gli dava la forza e il coraggio di proseguire. Perché il resistere era una questione mentale, e Jim lo sapeva. Quando si allenavano, Spock glielo ripeteva sempre: nel combattimento corpo a corpo non c’era solo tecnica, ma soprattutto forza mentale. La logica era la sola cosa che potesse farlo vincere o, in quel caso, perdere.

Vacillò. Barcollò puntellando il bastone a terra ed appoggiandosi ad esso, ma non cedette, no. Portò lo sguardo su Tret, il quale sembrava essere perfettamente a proprio agio. Sorrideva appena, con quel ghigno beffardo in viso che lo rendeva detestabile. Se solo non fosse stato così drogato e non dovesse perdere per forza, allora gliel’avrebbe levato volentieri dalla faccia quel sorrisino odioso. Lo vide giocare con il fl’eth facendolo girare più volte, dopodiché lo vide partire all’attacco in quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il colpo finale. Non se l’erano studiato, ma Jim lo aveva capito ugualmente dalla luce leggeva negli occhi viola di quel tizio e dall’espressione determinata del viso. Il suo avversario era deciso a farla finita e a lui non restò altro se non acconsentire. Sollevò quindi la propria arma, in un muto invito a metterci tutta la forza di cui era capace, tenendola saldamente tra le mani così da parare il colpo, sotto tanta violenza però, il manico già di costituzione debole cedette spezzando la lancia a metà. L’ultima cosa che percepì prima di cadere a terra e perdere i sensi, fu un dolore lancinante allo stomaco. E poi odore di sangue e il vento salmastro che spirava ora con più intensità. Infine sabbia, sabbia ovunque. Poi più niente.

 

**Continua**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Bat’leth: arma Klingon (si tratta di quella più famosa): http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bat'leth   
> Lirpa vulcaniana (la si vede in molte occasioni, sia nella trilogia del Kir’shara in Enterprise, che in Amok Time): http://www.hypertrek.info/index.php/lirpa  
> [2] Questo discorso è in parte simile ad uno che vediamo nell’episodio della TOS: “La ragnatela Tholiana”.


	15. La verità? È sempre relativa!

Mal di testa, quello l’aveva. Nausea, sì, c’era assieme a una leggera voglia di vomitare che gli rivoltava lo stomaco. Il dolore diffuso non mancava, anche se in effetti pensava peggio, in fondo doveva esser stato tutto sommato molto fortunato. Non aveva ancora ben chiaro di dove si trovasse, però di sicuro non era più su Cranes. E non era necessario aprire gli occhi per capire che non c’era quel vento fastidioso che spirava dal mare, né l’odore di sabbia e terra che gli si attaccava addosso assieme agli schizzi delle onde del mare di Britt. Al contrario c’era molta luce, odore di disinfettante e voci confuse in lontananza. Stava steso su qualcosa di duro che non era certo il terreno brullo della Draga, no, doveva essere piuttosto il bioletto dell’infermeria. Quindi era stato riportato a bordo e chissà quante ore erano trascorse da che stava lì. Provò ad aprire gli occhi, ma le luci lo ferirono e d’istinto li serrò ancora di più, si portò quindi una mano al volto coprendosi le palpebre chiuse mentre cercava di sentire. C’era il ritmo cadenzato del suo cuore che batteva e che sentiva come un suono metallico, fuoriuscire dallo schermo sopra di lui. C’erano rumori meccanici, fruscii e ticchettii, ma niente che assomigliasse ad un motore in curvatura pertanto dovevano ancora essere in orbita a Cranes e soprattutto, cosa più importante, sentiva delle voci provenire dall’altra stanza.  
«Questo non era previsto» mormorava qualcuno la cui maniera di parlare gli ricordava quella che aveva McCoy quando era arrabbiato. «Quel dannato figlio di puttana non aveva nessun bisogno di colpirlo allo stomaco, ha mancato la milza di tanto così… un centimetro più a destra e sarebbe morto dissanguato.» [1]  
«Forse ha vagliato tutte le possibilità e ha colpito in un punto che non sarebbe stato vitale al capitano» disse un’altra voce e questa non faticò a riconoscerla: era Spock.  
«O magari è stata solo fortuna. Non credo sia andato a lezioni di anatomia umana e poi il farmaco che gli avevo iniettato stava funzionando alla perfezione. Tu stesso hai detto che Jim era debole e che lo sentivi grazie a quella vostra inquietante simbiosi. Come ho detto non era affatto necessario; è stata violenza gratuita.»  
«Forse le interesserà sapere, dottore» mormorò un altro sconosciuto «che i dati del capitano Kirk sono in movimento.»  
Jim si fece forza cercando di mettersi seduto e quando la testa gli girò appena, fece fatica a non ricadere all’indietro. Si aggrappò al bordo del letto, reggendosi e inspirando a pieni polmoni, piegandosi poi su sé stesso quando un dolore allo sterno lo colse all’improvviso. Fu allora che notò i bendaggi che gli cingevano l’addome. Si portò una mano all’altezza dell’ombelico, tastando appena e in modo superficiale. Non ricordava bene il duello, però era sicuro che ad un certo punto aveva iniziato a sentirsi molto stanco e che aveva faticato a mantenersi in piedi, non aveva idea di cosa fosse accaduto dopo, ma a quanto pareva si era procurato una bella ferita alla pancia; Tret doveva aver esagerato. Si massaggiò gli occhi ancora infastiditi sperando che quella terribile emicrania passasse. Fortunatamente, il senso di confusione e smarrimento stava sparendo poco a poco, come se riuscisse a riprendere più coscienza di sé mano a mano che il tempo passava, ma vertigini e nausea quelle non accennavano a cessare. Notò Bones che dall’altra stanza lo raggiungeva negando un cenno del capo ed accompagnando il suo diniego con una lunga sequela d’insistenti “no”.  
«Cosa pensi di fare? Rimettiti giù» ordinò, perentorio.  
«Non gridare, Bones, mi scoppia la testa» mormorò invece Jim, con voce strascicata, portandosi una mano alla tempia e massaggiandone una.  
«Questo è perché devi stare sdraiato, l’effetto del medicinale che ti ho somministrato non è ancora completamente passato e dato che sei allergico praticamente a tutto, sono dovuto ricorrere all’unico a cui non lo sei, che tra l’altro è il più potente che ho tra le scorte. Per non parlare del fatto che ho dovuto fare Dio solo sa che cosa, per cucirti il buco che hai nello stomaco.» Buco nello stomaco? Sì, lo aveva immaginato, anche se non sentiva praticamente niente se non un tenue formicolio.  
«Dov’è Spock?» domandò, era la sola cosa che gli interessava in quel momento a malapena gli importava del fatto che fosse ferito, voleva solo vedere lui e nessun  altro.  
«Sono qui.» La voce del suo primo ufficiale gli provocò un moto di serenità, il suo istinto gli suggerì di alzarsi e correre da lui, per abbracciarlo e baciarlo, ma Bones aveva ragione nel dire che faceva meglio a starsene fermo perché più si muoveva, più gli aumentava la nausea e gli girava la testa.  
«Cosa mi è successo?» chiese, mentre constatava che anche Sarek li aveva raggiunti ed ora li guardava tenendosi poco distante. «Anzi no, non perdere tempo a raccontarmelo fai prima se ti fondi con me.»  
«Scordatelo» negò McCoy, con un cenno del capo. «Non sei nelle condizioni di subire pratiche vulcaniane, specie una fusione mentale. E già che ci siamo niente cose del genere per almeno tre settimane.»  
«Cosa? Mai sei impazzito?» sbottò Jim.  
«E parlo anche della neuro-pressione, quella in particolar modo, non fino a che non ti sarai ristabilito al cento per cento.»  
«Ma io ho bisogno di sapere, Bones» protestò.  
«Te lo racconto io cos’è successo. Stavate combattendo, ti avevo iniettato il farmaco e stava già facendo effetto, anche da lontano ci sembravi molto affaticato. Non occorreva un genio per capire che avevi qualcosa che non andava. Brum ha creduto che fosse per il fatto che eri stato ferito al braccio e al torace, per fortuna non gli è venuto in mente che noi terrestri siamo più resistenti dei cranesiani. I tagli comunque erano solo superficiali (non ti rimarrà neanche la cicatrice). È stato allora che la tua arma si è rotta e sei caduto a terra, non so se avevi già perso i sensi o se eri ancora cosciente, ma Tret ha inferto il suo colpo finale e ti ha trafitto lo stomaco. Fine della storia.»  
«Brum quindi ha creduto a tutto?»  
«Grondavi sangue, eri privo di sensi: sì, lo ha fatto. E se lo vuoi sapere sembrava essere molto contrito e imbarazzato perché si è sentito responsabile, Lras invece era molto rattristata e non ha fatto che piangere, pareva una vedova in lutto. Hai fatto colpo un’altra volta, se lo vuoi sapere. Fine della storia» tuonò.  
«Bones» mormorò, sconsolato, lasciandosi cadere. Non era proprio il momento di parlare di certe cose. «Quindi è finita? Ce ne possiamo andare?»  
«Il restante lavoro diplomatico lo svolgerà Sarek» spiegò Spock.

Fu allora che il vecchio vulcaniano si fece avanti, raggiungendolo proprio accanto al bioletto. Strano, si sentiva un po’ come Tret perché aveva quasi la sensazione che potesse leggergli nella mente semplicemente guardandolo in faccia. C’era il solito apparente gelo sul suo volto, ma negli occhi una punta appena percettibile di sollievo faceva capolino. D’un tratto, l’idea d’essere importante anche per lui iniziò a farsi strada nella sua mente ancora stordita, ma fu un attimo fin troppo fuggente perché subito riacquistò la ragione. No, forse non era lui ad essere importante per Sarek, era suo figlio ad essere quello amato. In effetti non era nemmeno dell’affetto di un anziano vulcaniano di cui andava in cerca, quello che gli era sempre mancato era l’amore di suo padre. George Kirk. Ovviamente andava orgoglioso di quanto aveva fatto, ma nonostante portasse quel nome con onore, ogni tanto si lasciava andare a sconvolgenti pensieri. Spesso sognava che suo padre avesse deciso di non sacrificarsi in prima persona e di non restare sul ponte della Kelvin, ma che scappasse con sua madre e che fosse proprio lui il primo a tenerlo in braccio. Per qualche istante era tutto bellissimo e Jim era il figlio più amato e felice dell’intera galassia, ma subito tutto svaniva e ciò che gli restava era soltanto il dolore e non solo quello per la perdita, a far male era anche il fatto che si sentisse un verme e un maledetto egoista. Suo padre aveva salvato centinaia di persone con quel gesto eroico, doveva esserne soltanto fiero invece che volerlo tutto per sé. D’altra parte chi meglio di lui poteva comprendere il sacrificio? Era stato disposto a mettere da parte sé stesso pur di salvare Spock e tutto per amore. Forse era proprio di questo che si trattava in verità, di amore. Perché dopo che Sarek lo aveva chiamato  _figlio mio_ , il giovane capitano Kirk si era sentito come il più felice dell’universo. Quella era la prima volta che qualcuno lo definiva in quel modo, sua madre non l’aveva mai fatto e per un breve e fugace istante, aveva immaginato che a chiamarlo così fosse stato suo padre. Era illogico tutto quel rimuginare e se Spock lo avesse sentito parlare in quel modo, gli avrebbe di certo detto che non era sensato perché non c’era alcun rapporto di parentela tra lui e Sarek. Perché quel termine, fratellanza, che di tanto in tanto sentivano d’avere l’uno per l’altro non era un qualcosa legato al sangue, ma al loro essere t’hy’la.  
«Sono lieto di vederti in salute» gli disse il padre di Spock, spezzando in maniera brusca il fruire dei suoi pensieri.  
«Grazie» mormorò. Si sentì imbarazzato a guardarlo, perché così come accadeva spesso, lo sguardo di un figlio di Vulcano sapeva essere incredibilmente penetrante. Era come se gli stesse leggendo dentro e se avesse visto i suoi più profondi pensieri, sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi così, ma se ne vergognava.  
«Crede di poter mentire a Brum?»  
«Mentire non è logico» disse, secco, gelido nei toni «ma per questa volta ritengo che non sarebbe sensato rivelare il tuo stato di salute, specie dopo aver ordito un simile inganno che ti è quasi costato la vita.»  
«Grazie, Sarek.»  
«Non ho merito di nulla.»  
«Se non fosse stato per lei, non saremmo mai riusciti a tirarci fuori dal matrimonio con Lras.»  
«Credo di non capire» proseguì il vulcaniano.  
«Mi riferisco al fatto che Tret ha deciso di aiutarci per via del fatto che è ancora innamorato di lei.» A quel punto, ma non ne fu certo, ebbe la netta sensazione che Sarek fosse inverdito appena, e un leggerissimo tono di smeraldo avesse colorato la punta delle orecchie. Ma come al solito quando si trattava dell’avere a che fare con un vulcaniano, quelle non erano altro che impressioni di poco percettibili. Ciò che per un breve secondo gli era parso essere un vulcaniano preda dell’imbarazzo, in realtà agli occhi di tutti non era che il solito gelido ambasciatore Sarek.  
«Questo è ciò che vi ha detto Tret!?» disse, a metà tra l’affermazione e la domanda come se se ne rendesse conto mentre parlava. «Che si è sacrificato perché un tempo provava affetto per me?»  
«Ciò non corrisponde al vero, padre?» intervenne quindi Spock.  
«Se l’ambasciatore Tret vi ha detto questo, allora ha mentito.» Doveva aver sentito male, perché non era affatto possibile. Ancora bugie? Ancora segreti? Di nuovo c’era in ballo la verità? Quella storia pareva non avere mai una fine e Jim non poté che domandarsi non solo quale mistero ancora circondasse Tret, ma quanto tutto quello avrebbe avuto una fine.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

«I cranesiani sono un popolo pigro» esordì Sarek dopo pochi attimi di silenzio «la loro forza lavoro si basa sull’ottenere il massimo risultato da un minimo sforzo. Logicamente, questo aspetto sta alla base anche di molti altri campi della loro vita quotidiana e il governo è tra questi. Non c’è meritocrazia come su Vulcano o elezioni, come avviene invece per i terrestri, né assomiglia ad un governo klingoniano. La loro pigrizia mentale li porta ad attuare una politica parentale, alla morte del governatore (o al suo volontario pensionamento) un consiglio composto da venti ministri nomina il suo più diretto successore. C’è qualcosa che l’ambasciatore Tret ha omesso di farvi sapere, appositamente mi pare chiaro, Lras è la primogenita di Brum ovvero la prima di tre sorelle e colei che dovrebbe assumere il potere. Tuttavia, dato che i cranesiani ritengono che solo il maschio debba occuparsi di lavoro e politica, esiste una legge che vieta alle femmine di assumere cariche di qualsiasi tipo, il che significa che…»  
«Diventando il marito di Lras, Tret diventerebbe il governatore di Cranes» annuì Jim, con consapevolezza. Adesso molte cose gli erano chiare, certo che se l’avesse saputo prima si sarebbe approcciato in un modo molto diverso a quell’odioso mirtillo.  
«Il che potrebbe accadere molto prima di quanto tu possa pensare» osservò Sarek.  
«Padre, credi che l’ambasciatore Tret avesse ordito questo piano da tempo?»  
«No, non lo ritengo plausibile. C’erano troppe ed imprevedibili variabili e poche certezze. Ritengo che avesse un obiettivo e che questo abbia persistito per tutto il tempo. Ciò di cui era sicuro, era che portare su Cranes l’eroe della Terra sarebbe stato un vantaggio dato che in questa maniera avrebbe sfruttato l’ascendente che già sapeva di avere su Brum in modi che gli sarebbero risultati vantaggiosi. Potere, denaro o una carica nel consiglio dei ministri, qualunque cosa. L’ipotesi di un matrimonio con Lras deve essersi prospettata solo quando Brum ha rivelato di voler dare in moglie la propria figlia.»  
«Quindi non era vero che anni fa era innamorato di lei?» domandò invece McCoy.  
«Non ho idea di quale sentimento lui provi per me in questo momento, ma giunti a questo punto non credo che sia più tanto importante. Ciò che è logico supporre è che Tret avesse intenzione di sfruttare la conoscenza mia e di Amanda e il passato che aveva condiviso con noi, esclusivamente per far breccia in te, Kirk. Parlando con Spock del suo soggiorno in casa mia, voi avreste avuto fiducia in lui e sareste stati suoi involontari complici. Ritengo che il Pon Farr di Spock abbia mutato i suoi piani in maniera radicale e lo abbia costretto a prendere una direzione che inizialmente non aveva preventivato. Non penso che avrebbe mai voluto far del male, non è nella sua natura l’agire in maniera violenta. Manipolare e mentire, questo è ciò in cui è abile Tret di Cranes. La sua verità è sempre relativa.»  
«Mh, è sicuro che sia tutto, Sarek?» chiese invece Jim, ben poco convinto. Perché era stato più che certo, mentre aveva ascoltato quei diari personali, che Tret avesse realmente provato dell’affetto per lui e sua moglie.  
«Non conosco i dettagli o ciò che dimora nella mente di Tret, pertanto queste sono solo ipotesi basate su fatti oggettivi, ma pur sempre teorie. Vedete, figli miei, anni fa quando dimorò nella mia casa si mostrò come un individuo gentile, molto garbato e riservato e addirittura un discreto lavoratore, per essere cranesiano. A quei tempi la gravidanza di Amanda era in stato avanzato pertanto certe azioni quotidiane le erano precluse. Tra le attività che non doveva svolgere per nessun motivo, c’era l’occuparsi del giardino a lei tanto caro. Fu Tret a farlo al suo posto, per tutta la durata del suo soggiorno e questo mia moglie lo apprezzò molto. Seppi dell’affetto che provava per me, della sua infatuazione (come la definiva Amanda) proprio da mia moglie. Fui sorpreso del fatto che non ne fosse gelosa, ma lei stupendomi mi disse che non era logico il provare un simile sentimento, dato che Tret non avrebbe mai messo minato la nostra unione. Amanda era una femmina intelligente e molto logica, per essere terrestre, ma quella volta errò nel giudicarlo lasciandosi influenzare da quella che lei definiva amicizia. Aveva ragione nell’affermare che Tret non desiderava intromettersi nel nostro matrimonio, i suoi obiettivi erano ben altri e ancor meno nobili. Non lo dissi mai ad Amanda, inizialmente perché non desideravo mettere in pericolo la sua gravidanza e poi perché non lo ritenni più necessario. Durante il soggiorno dell’ambasciatore su Vulcano, scoprimmo traffici illegali e imbrogli nei quali era invischiato con il Sindacato di Orione, in particolare nel commercio di una sostanza non lecita chiamata Mrisk. Un isotopo radioattivo non solo bandito dalla Federazione, ma anche da duecentoquattro sistemi tra cui c’era persino l’impero Klingon. Gli chiesi di non contattare più Amanda in futuro, nonostante si fossero promessi di mantenere un rapporto di carattere epistolare nei tempi a venire. E anche se l’affetto che sentiva per me mi imbarazzava, lo feci esclusivamente per proteggere la mia famiglia da un simile individuo. Allora pensai fosse la cosa più logica. Potrebbe essere plausibile il fatto che Tret abbia fatto questo per via di quell’antico sentimento e perché l’amicizia che sentiva per Amanda o l’amore per me, l’abbia spinto a proteggere Spock, tuttavia ritengo sia più corretto sostenere che abbia anche degli interessi personali in ciò che ha fatto. Forse sono entrambe le cose, forse nessuna delle due. In qualunque caso, penso che non sapremmo mai la verità.»  
«Non capisco» mormorò Jim, tirandosi meglio a sedere «se avevate scoperto traffici illeciti, perché non avete preso provvedimenti?» chiese Jim.  
«Si trattava di un ambasciatore in visita ed era fondamentale che Cranes si annettesse alla Federazione. La sua ricchezza mineraria era continua preda di pirati e mercenari provenienti da ogni parte del quadrante. Questo, unito al fatto che da secoli imperversava la guerra con Trinos, stava portando il pianeta al collasso. Il consiglio della Federazione decise di soprassedere alle attività di Tret, di non far pagare ad un intero pianeta gli errori di un singolo individuo. Il traffico fu in ogni caso fermato e i membri del Sindacato di Orione, arrestati.»

Quella volta, Jim si lasciò cadere sul bioletto. Complice il mal di testa che ancora sentiva e poi tutte quelle informazioni assorbite tutte in una volta, nonché la consapevolezza che Tret aveva raggirato tutti loro fin dal principio, era davvero troppo da sopportare. Quando gli aveva fatto ascoltare i diari personali, si era convinto che fosse un poveretto innamorato e si era sentito molto vicino a lui. Perché lui per primo ben sapeva cosa significasse amare qualcuno e non essere considerati, essere innamorato perdutamente di un individuo che non ha occhi per qualcuno che non sei tu. Dei due, Spock era stato il solo ad essere riuscito a ragionare con logica, aveva intuito che qualcosa non andava e infatti era stato molto insistente con le domande. Ed era stato proprio lui a fermare quell’interrogatorio che aveva ritenuto insensato ed eccessivo, ora invece si sentiva un perfetto idiota.  
«Sono uno stupido» mormorò, passandosi una mano sul volto «ho lasciato che la mia empatia per un amore non corrisposto influenzasse la mia razionalità. Ho fatto un errore imperdonabile.»  
«Non essere tanto severo con te stesso, Jim» lo rabbonì Bones «esci da una settimana molto difficile e poi anch’io sono stato raggirato da quel Tret, non te lo scordare. Anzi, tu hai subito tutto passivamente perché preso da altro, io invece non solo ci ho creduto, ma ho anche fatto il suo gioco. Siamo stati un po’ingenui tutto qui.»  
«Un po’ ingenui? Bones, sono un capitano d’astronave e da me ci si aspetterebbe di non fidarsi del primo che passa. Spock aveva capito che qualcosa non andava e io non gli ho creduto, è questo più di tutto ad essere imperdonabile» ribatté.  
«La mia logica mi ha dato modo di non farmi influenzare. Comunque il dottore ha ragione, Tret ha ingannato e manipolato tutti e noi non avevamo sufficienti informazioni per poter affermare che non fosse mosso da buone intenzioni. Inoltre avevi ragione, da quel che abbiamo potuto sentire era perfettamente chiaro che avesse provato dell’affetto per i miei genitori. Suggerisco di non pensare più a questa faccenda e di far rotta verso Risa, la Flotta ha confermato la nostra licenza di due settimane. Occorre solo che tu dia l’ordine.»

Jim si guardò attorno, McCoy gli sorrideva annuendo vistosamente. Spock e Sarek invece restavano al solito impassibili, eppure dal legame che aveva con Spock sentiva che anche lui desiderava andare in licenza il che era incredibile considerando che lavorava per venti ore al giorno. Non era poi tanto male la prospettiva di una settimana di vacanza, avrebbe anche ripreso forze dopo l’infortuno e avrebbe permesso al suo equipaggio di svagarsi un po’, anche il dottore ne aveva bisogno e si vedeva perfettamente da quel leggero tono di supplica che gli leggeva nello sguardo. Pertanto annuì, ordinando di far rotta verso il sistema di Risa a curvatura quattro.  
«Io torno su Cranes» disse Sarek, appena dopo che Spock fu sparito sul ponte e che McCoy fu tornato nell’altra stanza trafficando alla scrivania.  
«Con tutto ciò che è successo non ho avuto modo di dirle che apprezzo davvero il fatto che lei approvi la relazione che ho con suo figlio, per me è importante sapere che Spock avrà ancora il suo affetto» gli disse Jim, abbozzando un sorriso.  
«So ogni cosa, Kirk, quando mi sono fuso con Spock ho visto anche i tuoi dubbi e le tue paure. Non sono contrario, di certo sorpreso, ma non mi oppongo alla vostra unione. In special modo perché ora so che mio figlio è equilibrato e la sua mente non più ottenebrata dalle emozioni come lo era un tempo. Il katra di Spock è stato senz’altro utile al suo benessere psico-fisico, ma oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio, ritengo che sia tu la ragione per la quale mio figlio sia ora un vulcaniano più logico. Ero ben conscio del fatto che la sola ipotesi plausibile per Spock fosse accoppiarsi con un terrestre, sia questo di genere maschile o femminile. Dato il mio matrimonio con Amanda posso dire che la vostra naturale espansività non è di intralcio alla logica e al rigore tipici del mio popolo. Pertanto, sì, approvo la vostra unione.» Sarek vorticò su sé stesso, incamminandosi con studiata lentezza verso la porta, prima di sparire nel corridoio però si girò per un momento, sollevò una mano e aprì le dita nel saluto vulcaniano.  
«Lunga vita e prosperità, capitano Kirk.»

   
 **Continua**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Le ferite alla milza sono note per essere sanguinolente, in ogni caso il dottor McCoy esagera nel dire che sarebbe morto dissanguato.


	16. Gatti rosa e chiacchiere notturne

Quando Uhura gli aveva consegnato quel registrato proveniente dall’ambasciatore Tret, Jim era stato quasi tentato di gettarlo via. La prima cosa che aveva domandato al suo ufficiale alle comunicazioni, era se si trattava di un messaggio importante o meno, facendole presente di parlare liberamente perché si fidava del suo giudizio oculato come fosse il proprio. Dopo che Nyota gli aveva riferito che, a sua detta, non conteneva nulla di più se non una serie di patetiche scuse, lui aveva lasciato il dischetto sulla scrivania, dimenticandoselo. Arrivare su Risa, coordinare lo sbarco e poi sparire dal mondo assieme a Spock, aveva ritenuto che tutto quello fosse molto più importante che ascoltare le giustificazioni di Tret. Poi però la sua umana curiosità aveva iniziato a prendere il sopravvento e allora era successo che, di tanto in tanto, si era ritrovato ad occhieggiare il dischetto mentre se ne stava seduto a firmare rapporti o magari gli cadeva l’occhio quando rientrava dal bagno, dopo la doccia, prima di uscire per andare sul ponte. Quando accadeva, per un momento, era persino tentato di inserirlo nel visore, dopo però cambiava subito idea perché di quel tizio non ne voleva nemmeno più sentire parlare.  
  
Quella era una sera come tante altre a bordo dell’Enterprise. La loro licenza era praticamente finita e di lì a ventiquattrore avrebbero lasciato l’orbita del pianeta, non aveva molto lavoro da fare, ma già da un po’ se ne stava seduto alla scrivania del proprio ufficio intento a sbrigare alcune pratiche di poco conto. Durante il lavoro si era ritrovato inconsciamente a fissare il dischetto contenente il messaggio di quel Tret e la tentazione di mettersi a guardarlo aveva iniziato a stuzzicarlo. Aveva trascorso una serata stupenda con Spock, chiusi in cabina e lontani da tutti, non c’era quindi nulla che potesse impensierirlo. Nonostante tanta rilassatezza però, Jim non riusciva a dormire e mentre il suo compagno già stava nel mondo dei sogni, lui si era ritrovato a fissare quel punto preciso della scrivania. Era stato allora che aveva ceduto e dopo aver inserito il tutto nel lettore, si era lasciato andare sulla sedia. Aveva preso a fissare il piccolo schermo con sguardo disincantato, con la ferma convinzione di non lasciarsi abbindolare dalle parole di quel tizio; non di nuovo comunque. Aveva creduto fin troppo alle menzogne di quel cranesiano e cosa aveva guadagnato? Nulla a parte tanta rabbia e vergogna. Ciò che proprio non riusciva a perdonargli era il fatto che si fosse spacciato per un povero innamorato respinto. Una parte di lui gli aveva anche perdonato quella ferita alla pancia, nonostante un Bones in versione mamma chioccia fosse assai difficile da sopportare, ma aveva comunque compreso il comportamento di Tret perché lo aveva in fin dei conti salvato da un matrimonio. Però, diavolo, non lo sopportava! Proprio non gli andava giù l’esser stato abbindolato tanto facilmente. Da che avevano preso a bordo quell’ambasciatore, Jim aveva provato per lui tutti i sentimenti possibili. Dalla curiosità alla gelosia, dalla rabbia alla pietà. Per qualche momento era stato anche intenzionato ad intercedere per lui con Sarek, quando ancora era convinto che non fosse un bastardo manipolatore, ma un poveretto la cui sola colpa era amare qualcuno di impossibile; per questo aveva desiderato che tra i due almeno nascesse una buona amicizia. Per fortuna quando l’idea era iniziata a balenargli in mente, aveva avuto altro a cui pensare perché la sua testardaggine lo avrebbe portato a fare senz’altro di tutto per quel nuovo amico cranesiano che si era trovato.  
  
L’immagine del volto viola dell’ambasciatore apparve sullo schermo, attirando tutte le sue attenzioni e ricordandogli che aveva proprio dimenticato quanto odioso potesse essere quel sorrisetto bugiardo. Tret se ne stava comodamente appasciato su quei morbidi cuscini rosa che aveva ancora ben presenti nella memoria, e che erano la sola cosa che di Cranes gli fosse piaciuta. Si ritrovò a fissare lo schermo con ancora più concentrazione quando notò che, seduti sulle sue gambe, c’erano due gatti rosa. Non era tanto il colore del pelo ad essere insolito, in fondo Cranes era tutto viola e se le persone avevano la pelle lilla, era più o meno naturale che anche il resto della flora e della fauna avesse quegli stessi toni. Piuttosto erano gli occhi bianchi, che tenevano socchiusi, ad essere terrificanti. La mano viola di Tret di tanto in tanto li accarezzava e i mici si stiracchiavano e facevano dolci fusa, proprio come i gatti terrestri. Jim fissò quegli strani animali, rendendosi conto che la follia di Cranes non aveva mai fine. Ma ancora una volta, non era la stranezza di quel pianeta a dargli fastidio: ciò che lo irritava era il vedere di nuovo quella faccia da schiaffi, quell’espressione detestabile sul viso viola dell’ambasciatore che non aveva fatto altro che complicargli la vita e che, adesso, gli sorrideva beffardo. Per un momento fu tentato di spegnere tutto e mandarlo al diavolo, ma Tret prese a parlare e la sua mano rosea si bloccò a mezz’aria.  
  
  
«Capitano Kirk, probabilmente quando vedrà questo messaggio sarà già molto lontano da Cranes e, anzi, non sono nemmeno certo che abbia voglia di starmi a sentire, tuttavia io non ho potuto rinunciare ad inviarle questo messaggio. Sappia innanzitutto che la prima cosa che ho fatto dopo che Sarek è sbarcato, è stato sincerarmi riguardo le sue condizioni di salute, sono stato rincuorato quando ho saputo che non aveva subito danni troppo gravi e che era in via di guarigione. Ero certo che l’esperienza del dottor McCoy sarebbe stata preziosa e che l’avrebbe curata a dovere. Vede, capitano, non sono mai stato un individuo violento: non ho mai amato gli spargimenti di sangue. Penso d’aver fatto a pugni una sola volta in tutta la mia vita, neanche quando ero un giovane scapestrato; pertanto mi è stato davvero difficile fare ciò che ho fatto alla Draga. Specialmente il doverla colpire in quel modo brutale e, anche se lei non mi crederà, farlo mi ha rattristato. Mi sono sentito un cranesiano orribile e le posso assicurare che farò ammenda per le mie colpe.    
  
La sua rabbia è più che lecita quindi, capitano, io la capisco. In special modo perché ho omesso di dirvi molte cose e non sempre l’ho fatto per proteggervi. Avrei dovuto farvi sapere che senza una ferita grave e che fosse evidente, Brum non avrebbe mai creduto alla sua morte. Ero però più che sicuro del fatto che non avreste mai accettato una simile offerta da parte mia: il suo dottore mi avrebbe messo le mani al collo ancor prima di lasciarmi spiegare. Se le può essere di conforto, sappia che sapevo esattamente dove andavo a colpire, sapevo che la lama non avrebbe trapassato organi che le erano vitali. Ho cercato di fare quanto in mio potere per far sì che lei non morisse e non sposasse Lras, spezzando il legame che ha con Spock. Quando dicevo d’essere vivamente preoccupato per la sua relazione ero sincero, anche se il mio scopo primario era ottenere potere, non ho mai nascosto d’aver voluto bene ad Amanda e a Sarek, tanto tempo fa. Ciò che ha sentito in quei diari era cosa vera, non ho falsificato nulla e non ho mentito quando ho detto d’amare il padre di Spock ancora oggi. Perché, anche se l’ho sfruttata, usando ciò che mi legava ai genitori del suo compagno, io ho fatto di tutto per non far sì che le mie pretese le rovinassero la vita. Ho amato quelle persone e la maniera con la quale mi accolsero, tanto che ancora oggi sono per me indimenticati e tanto cari, così come il ricordo della dolce Amanda.  
  
Spero inoltre che non mi giudicherà male per il mio comportamento poco lecito. So che è venuto a conoscenza delle mie amicizie particolari, nonché del fatto che avevo fin dal principio intenzione di sfruttare la sua fama per ottenere dei vantaggi dal mio governatore. Tutto questo corrisponde a verità: l’ho manipolata! Ho sfruttato la mia posizione nella Federazione, il mio status d’ambasciatore, il mio antico affetto per Sarek e Amanda per poter ottenere dei vantaggi. Ho sfruttato anche lei, capitano, il suo passato da eroe della Terra, la sua estrema sensibilità e il fatto che fosse appena uscito da un Pon Farr e tutto per un mio personale interesse. So che forse non vorrà mai più tornare nel mio sistema, e che si arrabbierà quando le dirò che non me ne pento affatto. Sono avido, ambizioso e sfrutto gli altri per ottenere esclusivamente ciò che desidero, ma sono fatto così e non ho intenzione di cambiare. Mi vergogno della violenza fisica che le ho provocato e non mi pento d’aver raggirato lei e i suoi uomini, sono fatto in questo modo e non voglio cambiare. Perché se sono arrivato dove sono adesso, lo devo esclusivamente al mio modo di fare. Lei non approverà e nemmeno Spock, ma questo non è un mio problema. Fino a prova contraria apparteniamo a specie diverse e diverse sono le nostre culture, non fa forse parte di quella cosa a cui nella Federazione tanto tenete e che chiamate “diversità interspecie”?  
  
Non dimenticherò ciò che ha fatto per me, anche se non in modo consapevole e sento di doverle un favore e questo non è usuale per un cranesiano. A ripagarmi dalla mia coscienza impazzita, c’è il fatto che tra pochi giorni si terrà il mio matrimonio. Brum ha già detto di volermi lasciare la sua carica in sei mesi. Ho avverato il mio sogno e Cranes è in mio potere, tutto questo è stato grazie a lei e al suo equipaggio. Se appena, appena conosco lei e Spock so che non gradirete questi ringraziamenti e che probabilmente non vorrete più rivedermi, pertanto vi auguro la migliore delle vite possibili. Come dicono i vulcaniani: lunga vita e prosperità.»  
  
   
L’immagine si spense e il viso viola di Tret sparì dalla sua vista forse per sempre. Jim si lasciò andare contro lo schienale della sedia, riflettendo sulle parole appena sentite. Sollevò poi lo sguardo e fu allora che si rese conto che, nella penombra, a pochi metri da lui e ancora totalmente svestito, c’era Spock. Teneva un’espressione di rigida severità che tradiva il suo stato di completa nudità, ma che era talmente tipica di lui che Jim seppe, anche senza riuscire a vederlo, a che cosa stesse pensando. Sopracciglio arcuato, occhi sottili e guardo grave. Nemmeno Spock aveva insistito per ascoltare il messaggio e, anzi, ora percepiva distintamente del fastidio per quanto aveva appena sentito. Non ne avevano mai nemmeno parlato del fatto che il dischetto fosse ormai da giorni abbandonato sulla scrivania, anche se sapeva che la curiosità tipica dello scienziato era ciò che spesso lo spingeva a conoscere ed esaminare ogni cosa compreso il video registrato da Tret. Ciò che di sicuro non doveva gradire, al punto di non voler vedere il messaggio, doveva aver a che fare con quel cranesiano. Tutto quel che era successo, ferimento non previsto compreso, aveva sconvolto Spock molto più di quanto non lo desse a vedere. Una notte ad esempio, durante la convalescenza, lo aveva scoperto seduto accanto a lui in infermeria. Jim si era svegliato all’improvviso perché il dolore si era riacutizzato, forse a causa dell’effetto del medicinale svanito. Se l’era trovato lì accanto, non faceva nulla, se ne stava seduto con un pad tra le mani e di tanto in tanto alzava lo sguardo. Era stato allora che aveva fatto quello che non si sarebbe mai aspettato facesse e in uno slancio molto poco vulcaniano, lo aveva baciato appassionatamente.  
  
«Scusa, ti ho svegliato» mormorò Jim, levando il dischetto dalla propria sede e gettandolo via malamente.  
«Non dormivo.»  
«Quindi hai sentito?»  
«Ogni parola.»  
«E?» insistette Jim, curioso di sapere qualcosa di più.  
«Ambiguo. Fatico a capire atteggiamenti del genere, mentire è illogico e sfruttare il proprio potere per ottenerne vantaggi personali, è addirittura riprovevole. Tutto ciò che riguarda l’ambasciatore Tret mi indigna profondamente e quel che mi auspico per il futuro, è di non avere ancora a che fare con i cranesiani. Però sono perfettamente conscio del fatto che il nostro lavoro è imprevedibile e non possiamo avere la certezza di non trovarci di nuovo in una situazione potenzialmente letale nella quale sia coinvolto anche Tret. Inoltre, se posso permettermi, stavi mostrando atteggiamenti contrastanti e non pensavo volessi vederlo.»  
«Mh, curiosità immagino» ne rise, alzandosi e raggiungendolo.  
  
Gli fu subito vicino e lo baciò fugacemente sulle labbra, solo un contatto breve, ma che bastò a fargli capire che Spock stava congelando. Quando gli sfiorò un braccio lo scoprì infatti gelido, sollevò quindi lo sguardo su di lui e lo vide tremare leggermente. Quello stupido vulcaniano che non lo avvertiva se aveva freddo… Scrollò la testa, rimproverandolo con un’occhiataccia prima di ordinare al computer di portare la temperatura a trentatre gradi e quindi trascinarlo sotto le coperte con sé. Gli si avvinghiò addosso, lasciandosi stringere e beandosi della splendida sensazione che provava sempre quando lo teneva stretto a sé. Non voleva farci l’amore, no, quella parte l’avevano già abbondantemente approfondita prima. Jim amava anche lo starsene abbracciati in quella maniera, senza fare niente. Di certo, il suo vulcaniano non era un essere né caldo, né tantomeno piacevole al quale stare appiccicati (da un punto di vista climatico naturalmente) pertanto si ritrovava lui nella posizione di fare da stufa. Anche quella volta, così come tante altre notti, gli passò con foga le mani sulla schiena sperando di riscaldarlo il più in fretta possibile, fino a che non lo percepì appena più caldo. Inalò il profumo della sua pelle speziata, beandosi della dolce sensazione. Sapeva che quell’idillio non sarebbe durato per molto e che presto avrebbero dovuto riprendere con la missione, ma godersi quegli attimi di riposo era stato bellissimo, così come la loro vacanza.  
«Ancora poche ore e poi dovremmo tornare al lavoro» mormorò, baciandogli dolcemente il collo.  
«E questo ti dispiace?» gli chiese Spock, stringendolo ancora di più.  
«E a te?»  
«A me piace il mio lavoro» gli rispose. «Però sarebbe illogico da parte mia l’affermare che non apprezzo anche questa cosa che tu chiami vacanza.»  
«Beh, da quando stiamo insieme ne hai apprezzate tante di cose che prima non conoscevi!»  
«Sei illogico. Non posso apprezzare qualcosa di cui non ho informazioni.»  
  
Jim rise sonoramente, divertito da quelle frasi traboccanti di logica che il suo vulcaniano era solito dispensare come fossero perle di saggezza. Tuttavia, il suo divertimento si spense presto e quelle domande che aveva lì, in un angolo della mente da diversi giorni, iniziarono a premere per voler uscire. C’erano alcune cose che si domandava, ma che con tutto quello che era successo su Cranes aveva dimenticato di chiedere.  
«Spock?»  
«Sono sveglio» affermò, addossandosi meglio contro di lui e stringendolo un poco di più.  
«Ci sono delle cose che ti vorrei chiedere.»  
«Ipotizzavo quest’eventualità. Sono accaduti fatti piuttosto gravi nelle ultime settimane; ponimi tutte le domande che ritieni necessarie.»  
«Tuo padre» s’azzardò a dire. Non parlavano mai dei rispettivi genitori, per lui era inutile dato che non sentiva sua madre se non per il compleanno, e che suo padre non lo aveva mai nemmeno conosciuto. Mentre per Spock, beh, non sapeva cosa ne pensasse in proposito però era più che sicuro non avesse nulla da dire. Ogni tanto nelle loro fusioni mentali, percepiva il dolore per la perdita di Amanda, ma non ne avevano mai parlato. Semplicemente non era necessario, ad un vulcaniano come lo era il suo Spock era sufficiente condividere il dolore, parlare non sempre serviva a qualcosa.  
«Perché mi ha chiamato “figlio”?»  
«Se ti infastidisce…»  
«Non lo fa» lo interruppe «però devo dire che l’ho trovato molto strano; specie per via del fatto che non ho mai avuto un padre che mi chiamasse a quel modo. È stato piacevole, anche se mi ha ricordato l’ammiraglio Pike, lui mi chiamava figliolo quando eravamo in privato. Mi sono chiesto se sia un’usanza vulcaniana o meno.»  
«La concezione della famiglia è piuttosto complessa tra la mia gente» esordì «il fatto che ti abbia definito come suo figlio è stato il suo modo di farti sapere che ti accetta, che approva la nostra relazione e che sei parte del suo clan. Su Vulcano la famiglia sta alla base della società, è una delle tradizioni che vogliamo mantenere in vita; per noi è molto importante: venire accettati dalla famiglia, significa essere accettati dalla società.»  
«Capisco» mormorò Jim in risposta, cadendo in un lungo mutismo.  
  
Una parte di lui era tentata di dirgli che avrebbe tanto voluto avere un padre come Sarek, ma si trattenne dal farlo perché, così come aveva pensato ultimamente, sapeva bene che non era dell’amore di Sarek che necessitava quanto piuttosto di quello di suo padre. Credeva d’aver trovato qualcosa di simile in Pike e in effetti era stato così, però anche lui era morto e dopo che era successo, Jim si era a lungo sentito solo. Solo nello spazio profondo. Sì, adesso c’era Spock nella sua vita e sapeva di poter sempre contare su di lui, ma non era affatto la stessa cosa. Forse, quel nodo, era uno di quelli che non si sarebbe mai sciolto perché niente al mondo avrebbe potuto sostituire l’affetto di George Kirk. Il pensiero di suo padre gli provocò una solita reazione e Jim si ritrovò a stringere ancora più a sé Spock, si morse poi le labbra cercando un altro argomento da proporgli e non tanto perché pensare ad un padre che non c’era mai stat faceva male, più che altro lo faceva per il suo compagno. Non voleva destabilizzare la sua mente in alcun modo e sapeva quanto a lungo Spock avesse pianto la morte di sua madre, e fino a che punto la rabbia lo avesse consumato. Adesso stava meglio e proprio come Sarek stesso gli aveva detto prima di tornare su Cranes, era più equilibrato e logico che mai. L’ultima cosa che voleva era quindi riaprire vecchie ferite.  
«C’era altro che volevi dirmi?» La voce pacata di Spock spezzò il silenzio della cabina, Jim si ritrovò ad annuire in risposta mentre sollevava lo sguardo fino ad incontrare quei profondi occhi scuri che tanto gli piacevano. Le luci soffuse gli permettevano di guardarlo per bene, di sondare con attenzione le iridi terrestri. Per assurdo, poter vedere quegli occhi gli fece tornare alla mente i dubbi che aveva avuto durante la febbre del sangue, quando era stato convinto d’aver visto per la prima volta il lato umano di Spock. Quello che non usciva mai e che si mostrava solo attraverso brevi spiragli, quel lato terrestre che lo aveva fatto ridere e piangere durante il Plak Tow e che Jim era stato in grado di riconoscere.  
«Durante il Pon Farr» esordì, con voce incerta: parlare di quelle cose anche dopo averle vissute appieno, era imbarazzante. «Ero preparato alla perdita della logica, se devo essere sincero mi aspettavo che ti trasformassi in una sorta di animale in calore e infatti è stato così, però, ecco, ci sono stati dei momenti in cui mi sei sembrato, come dire…»  
«Umano?» concluse al suo posto.  
«Già» annuì Jim.  
«I vulcaniani non hanno memoria di quanto accade durate il Plak Tow, alcuni non recuperano mai i ricordi e preferiscono rimuovere l’esperienza perché la considerano troppo vergognosa. Io però ricordo tutto e a dire la verità, c’erano dei momenti in cui ero perfettamente lucido e in cui le mie azioni, i miei gesti erano compiuti secondo la mia volontà. Non erano desideri spinti dalla logica o dalla ragione, non dal rigore che solo una mente vulcaniana può avere, ma dalla mia parte umana e dall’istinto terrestre che è ben presente dentro di me. Non mi sono mai sentito tanto umano come durante il mio Pon Farr.»  
«Quindi avevo ragione a credere che non eri stato mai tanto simile a me.»  
«Sì, probabilmente sì» mormorò Spock, in risposta.  
  
Caddero di nuovo in silenzio, Jim continuava ad accarezzargli la schiena nuda scendendo di tanto in tanto anche fino alle natiche, toccandole però senza malizia e solo per il piacere d’avere un contatto fisico un po’ più profondo. Il suo corpo era già moderatamente più caldo rispetto a poco prima, complice la vicinanza o il tepore dato dalle coperte, lo percepiva meno rigido e teso tra le sue braccia. Sentiva i suoi muscoli rilassarsi mano a mano che persisteva con il contatto, e questo gli faceva decisamente piacere. Perché amava la sensazione che gli dava il potergli essere d’aiuto, lo riteneva anche un obbligo morale; sentiva di ricevere così tanto da Spock… Il suo sostegno sul lavoro, quel suo continuo stare ad ascoltarlo e il condividere le responsabilità e il peso del comando; ogni tanto era bello pensare d’essergli utile con qualcosa che non avesse a che fare col sesso. Quindi lo strinse ancora di più, appoggiò la testa contro il suo torace lasciandosi cullare da quell’abbraccio caldo. Non ebbe bisogno di dire di niente. Avrebbe potuto scegliere di condividere con lui quei dubbi e quelle paure che lo dominavano ormai da tempo e che avevano terribilmente a che fare con la sofferenza del non aver avuto una famiglia normale. Perché anche se non lo dava a vedere, il giovane Kirk ancora adesso ne soffriva. Però scelse di starsene zitto e di dare a Spock quel conforto di cui aveva bisogno. Con tutto quel che era accaduto: il Pon Farr, Tret e il duello, forse Jim aveva sopravvalutato la forza del suo compagno. E non andava bene. Non andava bene l’appoggiarsi a lui senza mai offrire nulla in cambio. Beh, quella notte sarebbe stato il suo turno. Pertanto non parlò della propria sofferenza, del fatto che sentirsi chiamare “figlio mio” da Sarek avesse riaperto delle vecchie ferite. Non lo fece, perché in quel momento contava solo Spock. Alle volte dimenticava che era per metà terrestre e non lo faceva apposta, ma semplicemente se lo scordava perché era sempre così dedito alla logica e alla ragione, che non gli veniva in mente che dentro di lui si nascondeva anche un debole terrestre. Quindi serrò le labbra e strinse l’abbraccio, tirandoselo contro mentre respiro di Spock si faceva più lento e regolare.  
  
Esisteva davvero la perfezione? Ciò che era accaduto negli ultimi tempi avrebbe dovuto fargli supporre che questa non solo non c’era, ma che era persino inutile illudersi d’averla trovata. Eppure, nell’intimità di quella cabina e con il suo primo ufficiale Spock nudo tra le braccia, James Kirk credette sul serio d’averla agguantata e questa volta non l’avrebbe lasciata andare per niente al mondo.    
   
  
  
 **Fine**  
  
  



End file.
